The next chapter
by 1sweetlove
Summary: Sequel to you will always be mine. Olivia and Fitz navigate a new chapter in their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy Teddy won't give me my necklace!" Claire said running into the living room. She was out of breath and her cheeks were rosier than usual.

Fitz didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading. Teddy get in here now! Fitz shouted

"Yeah dad" Teddy said looking around the room innocently

"Give your sister her necklace" Fitz said

Teddy walked past Claire and threw her necklace on the floor.

"Spoiled baby" he mumbled to himself

Fitz put down his newspaper and got up from the couch

"Pick it up Teddy!" Fitz said walking over towards him

Teddy picked up the silver heart necklace and placed in Clarie's hand. He ran out of the room before Fitz could reach him

"She has like a hundred of those anyway" Teddy shouted over his shoulder as he ran into the kitchen

"What's going on in here?" Olivia said as she walked in the house with her shopping bags

"Mommy!" Claire called out running up to hug her.

"Did you buy me something?" Claire said tightening her hold on her waist

"Claire, I don't have to buy you something every time I go to the store. I did bring someone you will be happy to see." Olivia said walking further into the house

"Shauna!" Claire shouted jumping into Shauna's arms

"Hey princess" Shauna said

"Wow you have gotten big. Your almost tall as me."

"I'm seven now!" Claire said jumping down and taking the bag Shauna was holding"

"Is this for me?" Claire said excitedly

"Yep" Shauna said as Claire took the bag from her

"How was your flight Shauna" Fitz asked patting the seat next to him on the couch

"Very long." Shauna said.

"There were three layovers. My cheap ass mom didn't want to get me a direct flight. "

"Shauna" Olivia said looking at Shauna warningly

"What mommy" She is cheap…when it comes to me anyways

"Teddy!" Shauna called into the kitchen

"Go get my bags out of the car"

Teddy stood there looking at her

"Alright", Shauna said pulling a $20 bill out of her pocket

"Now go get my bags" Shauna said handing him the money

"So how are Christina and Edward doing?" Fitz asked when Claire and Teddy had run outside

"They are officially divorced" Shauna said

Shauna laughed at the look on Fitz face

"Yep, he told her Cecelia was not enough to make him stay with her. So, he left her with her miracle baby and he sends her a check every month." Shauna said

"I'm just surprised she let you spend the whole summer with us" Olivia said smiling as she walked back into the living room

Shauna smiled

"Her exact word were"

Shauna said making air quotes

"I don't want any of your free loving hippy influence rubbing off on my baby" Shauna said smirking and twirling a strand of the blue highlights in her hair

Olivia looked at Shauna and smiled

"Well we are going to have a great summer "Olivia said as Claire and Teddy ran in the house with Shauna's bags.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shauna I'm hungry" Claire said jumping on Shauna's bed

"Go make yourself a sandwich" Shauna said resuming her yoga pose

"I don't want a sandwich. I want what you cooked yesterday." Claire said picking up a handful of Shauna's colored pencils and drawing paper.

"There isn't anymore left" Shauna said getting annoyed with her little sister

"Well make some more!" Claire said jumping off the bed and sitting on the floor next to Shauna

Shauna closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She took a deep breath before looking at Claire

"Claire" Shauna said smiling

"I'm doing yoga. If I don't do yoga every day, I get irritable"

"What time does that clock on the nightstand say?" Shauna asked

"9:35" Claire said

"OK. Come back in 25 minutes and I will cook you some food."

"Ok!" Claire said jumping off the floor. Can I borrow these colored pencils and paper?" Claire asked picking them off the floor

"Yes. Claire." Shauna said with a forced smile

Claire grabbed the items and ran out the room.

Shauna got up to close her door

"Olivia and Fitz need to hurry up and get back here. I'm not cut out for this shit." Shauna mumbled to herself resuming her yoga pose.

An hour later Shauna placed a plate of spinach quiche on the table for Claire

"Ugh what is that?" Teddy said walking into the kitchen

"Spinach quiche" Shauna said pouring herself a glass of red wine.

"Hey you're not supposed to be drinking!" Teddy said pointing at Shauna

"I need a whole bottle of wine to deal with you two" Shauna mumbled before drinking the wine in one big gulp

Shauna washed out her glass and the other dishes in the sink. When she had finished cleaning the kitchen Claire and Teddy were in the living room watching the newest cartoon movie. She went to her room and called one of her old friends.

"Kelly!" Shauna said into the phone

"Shauna?" Kelly asked

"Yeah it's me I'm at Olivia's house. Come over."

"Ok, let me just ask my mom if I can borrow her car."

"Ok, I will be there in 15 minutes."

Shauna stood outside and waited for Kelly. 15 minutes later she was pulling in the driveway.

"What are you doing here!" Kelly asked running up giving Shauna a hug

"The Bitch, kicked me out for the summer. I hadn't seen my mom since last summer so I decided to come out here to DC. "

"What about your dad?" Kelly asked

"My dad is moving to Mexico this summer. He is getting married" Shauna said

"Edison is getting married." Kelly said

"Yep, He's going to marry the Mexican lady he can't stop talking about." Shauna said walking back into the house

"It's actually kind of cool. I already visit Spain with my mom during spring breaks. Now I'm going to spend my winter breaks in Mexico" Shauna said walking past her sleeping siblings in the living room

Shauna walked into the kitchen and took two goblets and a bottle of Shiraz out of the cabinet.

She poured herself and Kelly a glass

"So what's been going on with my best friend" Shauna said taking a seat in one of the barstools

Kelly laughed reaching for her glass. They heard a car pull into the driveway and looked out the window.

"Shit their back" Shauna said taking the glasses and pouring the wine in the sink

She quickly washed the glasses and grabbed a handful of candy out the candy jar.

She tried to look as unsuspecting as possible as Olivia and Fitz walked in the kitchen

"HI Mommy" Shauna said with a fake smile

"Hi Shauna" Olivia said looking at them suspiciously

Fitz walked in the living room and helped Teddy and Claire to bed

Olivia looked around the kitchen without saying anything. She walked up to Shauna and stood less than an inch from her face.

"Shiraz" She whispered smiling.

"Kelly go home. Shauna go to your room."

Kelly grabbed the car keys and quickly ran out the house

Shauna put her head down and climbed off the bar stool

"You're grounded" Olivia called after Shauna

**Shauna is 15. In the last story, she had a birthday party before she went back to Christina. Teddy is 9 and he is Mellie and Fitz child. **

**Thank you for your follows, favorites, and comments:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight coming through their window and snuggled closer to Fitz. She closed her eyes enjoying the short lived peace in their quiet house. She smiled to herself thinking of their date last night.

"What are you smiling about Fitz said opening his eyes"

"I get to be married to you" Olivia said placing a kiss on his chest

"I'm the lucky one." Fitz said running his hand through her straight messy hair."

Olivia stretched and sat up letting the sheets drape over her legs.

Fitz pulled her back down and ran his tongue across her bare breast.

"Stop" Olivia said laughing

"Your spoiled brat will be knocking on our door any minute now" Olivia said thinking of how every morning Claire knocked on their door with an excuse to get them out of their room.

"Oh so she's my smiled brat" Fitz said tickling Olivia

"She's your spoiled brat Livvy. You spoil her

Olivia laughed

"Of course, she's my baby" Olivia said pushing Fitz hands away

They both looked at the door when they heard knocking

"Mommy! You promised me we would have a tea party today." Claire called outside their door

"Never fails" Olivia said getting out of the bed reaching for her lounge clothes

She opened their door and reached down to pick up Claire

"You don't want tea at 9:00 in the morning do you" Olivia said tickling Claire

"Yes I do, Shauna made coffee. I don't like coffee. I want tea" Claire said wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck

"Ok, let mommy get ready then we can have our tea party." Olivia said putting Claire down

"Ok. Claire said before running to the kitchen

Olivia closed the door and walked to the bathroom

"Yeah let me get up too. I told Teddy I would help him get better at baseball." Fitz said getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom

Olivia walked in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the coffee Shauna made

"Good morning Shauna" Olivia said giving her a half hug and kiss on the check

"Good morning Mommy" Shauna said smiling nervously

Olivia took Shauna's phone and put it in her pocket

"Grounded means no phones" Olivia said sitting across the table from Shauna

Shauna looked down at her blue finger nails

"How long am I grounded" She said solemnly

"I haven't decided yet" Olivia said standing up and washing her mug out

"I expect to see you on the patio for Claire's tea party in 15 minutes"

"I'm told old for tea parties mommy" Shauna said rolling her eyes at Olivia

"I didn't ask you. I'm telling you." Olivia said walking out of the kitchen with Shauna's phone


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia sat in the living room enjoying her quiet house. Fitz had taken Claire and Teddy to the movies and Shauna was in her room.

"I think your being really mean and unfair" Shauna said as she curled up next to Olivia on the couch

"I didn't even do anything wrong. I always drink wine with dinner at home. My family is Spanish and no one in my family cares about teens drinking wine as long as no one gets drunk. Besides, you never told me I couldn't drink wine."

"I never said you could either" Olivia said putting down her book

"You have an impressive wine collection" Shauna said

"Oh I know" Olivia said taking a sip of her wine

"Shauna, even if I were to believe you didn't know my house rules, that doesn't excuse the fact you had Kelly over here when I said no company. You also served her alcohol knowing she had to drive home."

"She didn't drink…"

"Because we came back just in time." Olivia said cutting Shauna off.

"That was very irresponsible of you" Olivia said putting down her glass and waiting for Shauna's response

"I'm only here for the summer. Do I really have to spend my time here cooped up in the house?"

"You just might if you keep going at this rate. By the way has Christina called since you've been here?"

"No, I called her when I got here letting her know I made it here. " She hasn't answered my calls since then

"Can I call her to tell her to send me some money? I'm broke" Shauna said reaching for Olivia's phone on the table

"No" Olivia said

"If she hasn't been answering your calls or called you back, she isn't going to answer now"

"She is so mean "Shauna said wiping a tear trying to fall from her eye

"Why did she kick you out Shauna" Olivia asked

"I don't know." Shauna said not able to stop the tears falling from her eyes

"She's just….So mean now that she has Cecelia"

"We used to have so much fun together. Now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Shauna "Olivia said softly

"She's just getting used to having her baby. That's a big adjustment." Olivia said

Shauna sighed

"I guess so." Shauna said

"I'm going to read a book. Fitz and the kids will be back soon. I will let you enjoy your quiet house" Shauna said getting up from the couch

"Thank you" Olivia said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

"Livvy, you look perfect. Now come on before you make us late."

"I'm coming."Olivia said putting down her curling iron

"Mommy can I go with you!" Claire asked holding onto Olivia's waist

"No Claire. Stay here with your brother and sister" Olivia said pulling Claire off her

Claire stuck her lip out and stomped out of their bedroom

"I am not in the mood today" Olivia said to herself as she took her purse off her closet shelf

"I'm ready to go Fitz"

Olivia and Fitz walked out of their room and into the hall. Olivia stopped in front of Shauna's door

"Shauna we are going out. We will be back in a few hours."

Shauna had taken her blue highlights out and was flat ironing her hair

"Where are you going?" Shauna asked

"Abby and David's engagement party" Olivia said looking at her watch

Shauna sighed

"Ok. I will watch the kids for you, but don't make this a habit. I just got ungrounded. I've been here two weeks and you already asked me to keep the kids four times. It's getting to be excessive. Now I cook and clean, and at your request, I don't drink wine, which has been difficult going without my daily glass. You haven't had to cook or clean anything but your room since I've been here. I told Christina she was going to have to hire a nanny to keep Cecilia and I'm telling you the same. I didn't come out here to spend my summer watching your kids." Shauna said picking her flat iron back up.

Olivia was frozen in place. She looked at Shauna in shock. Fitz grabbed her arm and led her out of Shauna's room.

"Come on Livvy. We're going to be late."

* * *

"Abby" Olivia said giving her a hug

"Liv" You two made it just in time. Abby said

"David was just about to propose a toast"

Olivia and Fitz quickly grabbed a glass from a nearby tray.

"Congratulations David" Fitz said after their toast

"Abby is a great woman. She has been there more times for Olivia than I can count."

"Thank you President Grant. I'm just happy she finally accepted my proposal. I tried to propose before and she didn't speak to me for a week afterwards."

"You know why I didn't speak to you" Abby said laughing

"Yeah well its water under the bridge now" David said laughing

"Yeah it is" Abby said hugging David

"I'm going to be a bride!" Abby said smiling

"You're going to be _my _bride" David whispered in Abby's ear


	6. Chapter 6

"It smells good in here" Fitz said as he and Olivia walked back in the house

They walked in the kitchen and saw two glasses of white wine sitting on the table next to two plates of shrimp pasta alfredo with mushrooms and tomatoes. Olivia looked around the kitchen speechless.

"Shauna walked into kitchen wearing a navy blue dress and black heels. Her hair was pressed and on her shoulders. Her makeup was flawless. She looked liked Olivia's twin.

"You're back" she said smiling

"I made you dinner. I know you usually have red wine mommy, but red wine does not go well with white cream sauce. The kids are asleep. I'm going with Kelly to get dessert and see the 11:00 movie. Please don't leave a mess in the kitchen." Shauna said pulling a chair out for Olivia before turning to walk out the house.

"Wait a damn minute!" Olivia said finding her voice

Shauna turned around confused

"Yes mommy?"

"Who said you could go somewhere this late" Olivia said walking over to her

Shauna blinked at Olivia dumbfounded

"Well I had plans to go out earlier but you dumped your kids on me for an engagement party." Shauna said pointing at Olivia

Olivia sighed and tapped her foot

"Go wash that makeup off. Change clothes and go to bed now." Olivia said stepping closer to Shauna

Shauna stepped closer to Olivia until there was less than an inch of space between them

"No, now stop treating me like a kid!" Shauna screamed

Fitz looked up from his plate when he heard a slap and a scream. He turned around and saw Shauna sitting on the floor holding her face and hitting the air. Olivia was pulling Shauna's hair and dragging her across the floor. Fitz jumped out of his chair and quickly pulled Olivia away from Shauna

"That is it! I have had it with that little girl!" Olivia screamed

Shauna got up from the floor picked up her heel that had fallen off her foot and ran out the kitchen into her room

Fitz held Olivia tight as he heard Shauna's door slam

"Livvy!" Fitz said after he had pulled her into their room

"You can't go around hitting her." That is not the way to solve things

Olivia was breathing heavily. She rolled her eyes at Fitz and went in the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Fitz shook his head. He reached for Olivia's phone and dialed Christina's number. She didn't answer.

"Hi Christina. This is President Grant can you give Olivia a call when you get this message." Fitz said to her voicemail


	7. Chapter 7

Harrison stood outside of Olivia and Fitz door and waited for someone to answer.

"Harrison" Olivia said surprised to see him

"Your name came across my desk today Liv" I don't usually deal with assault cases until they go to trail, but the DA gave me a file with your name on it. Now what is going on?"

Harrison said stepping into the house

Olivia sighed

"It's Shauna. I hit her yesterday."

"Where is she now" Harrison asked

"She's in her room. She hasn't come out of her room since yesterday."

"What do you want to do about this Liv?"

"I want her to go back with Christina. She is not answering her phone. I tried calling Edward, his number is disconnected. I called Edison. He is in Mexico and said he will take her when he gets back, but that is not until next month."

"I'm going after Christina for abandonment." Harrison said

"The best I can do is take her into foster care until I can get in contact with one of her relatives." Harrison said

"Ok" Olivia said

"No it is not ok" Fitz said coming into the room

"Livvy you were wrong for hitting her and dragging her across the floor. You are not about to put her in foster care"

"Shauna will not be pressing charges against Livvy and Livvy will not be sending her to foster care." Fitz said

"Fitz…"Olivia said

"No Olivia, you listen to me. I told you 7 years ago to keep Shauna. If you had, she wouldn't be the way she is now. I let you get your way back then, you are not getting your way now. She is staying here until we can get in contact with Christina. That will be all Judge Wright" Fitz said to Harrison

Harrison looked at both of them

Fitz didn't take his eyes off Harrison. Olivia looked at the floor.

"Ok. I don't want to hear about anymore disputes" Harrison said walking out the door

Fitz walked to Shauna's door and knocked

"Shauna could you please open the door. I want to talk to you."

Fitz waited a minute before she finally opened the door. Shauna let him in and closed the door quickly behind him.

"Are you ok?" Fitz asked

Shauna rubbed her sore scalp

"No" she said softly

"It's ok. I'm not going to let Livvy hit you again"

"Has Christina called you back?"

"No" Shauna said softly

"Shauna I want to have a mediation session with you, me, and Olivia. Is that ok"

"Do I have to sit next to her? Shauna said softly

"No you don't" Fitz said

"Ok" Shauna said

"Ok, you can eat dinner tonight in your room if you want too. After that we will have our mediation."

"Ok" Shauna said

Fitz walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. He went in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. He looked at the clock and decided to order takeout for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy and Claire were with Abby and David at Fun World. Olivia sat at the dining room table playing a game on her phone. She looked up when she saw Fitz sit at the head of the table and Shauna across from her. Her hair was pulled hack in a bun. Olivia made brief eye contact with her and put her phone in the chair beside her. Fitz looked at Shauna. She was chipping her pale pink nail polish off her fingernails.

"Shauna" Fitz said

"I want you to tell me why you think you and Olivia are not getting along."

Shauna kept her eyes on Fitz and avoided looking at Olivia

"I think…" She said barely audible

"I think she wants me to be an adult when it is convenient for her like cooking and watching the kids. But she wants me to be a kid when I talk about things that interest me like a good bottle of wine." Shauna said still chipping her nail polish off.

Olivia was staring at Shauna. She saw she wouldn't look at her

"Shauna I'm sorry for scaring you." Olivia said reaching across the table to hold her hand. Shauna quickly put her hands under the table without looking at Olivia.

"It's ok Shauna. Fitz said looking at her

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Olivia sighed

"Shauna I overreacted. I was wrong. I just don't like you trying to be a woman. You are a 15 year old girl. You are too young to go in my closet wear my dress and shoes and think you're going to out at 11:00 at night. If you want to play dress up in my clothes, shoes and makeup that's fine, but you will not leave the house looking like a grown woman. I won't dump Claire and Teddy off on you anymore without asking you first. You will ask me if you want to go somewhere from now on at a reasonable time." Olivia said looking at Shauna.

Shauna looked up at Olivia

"Why don't you ask me if I want to do things like you do Claire?" Shauna said her voice barely above a whisper

Olivia looked confused. Fitz looked at Olivia waiting for an answer.

"Hunh…I don't ask Claire if she wants to do things. She tells me what she wants to do. If you told me what you wanted to do, we could do what you wanted sometimes."

"I want to go shopping and skating afterwards." Shauna said

Olivia laughed

"Is that it?" She asked

"Yes" Shauna said quietly

Olivia sat back in her chair

"Ok, let's go" Olivia said picking up her purse

"Really" Shauna said looking surprised

"Yes let's go." Olivia said walking over to her and reaching for her hand

Shauna looked at Fitz. He nodded. She took Olivia's hand and walked out the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy can you make me a carrot cake?" Claire said running into the kitchen

Shauna looked up from her drawing and turned her nose up

"Shauna do you want a carrot cake too?" Claire asked looking at her drawing

"No, I don't like carrots." Shauna said

"Well what kind of cake do you want?" Claire asked picking up one of her pencils and paper

"Dulce de leche caramel cheesecake" Shauna said looking at her drawing

Olivia looked over from the stove at Shauna

"That's my favorite too." She said smiling

"Mommy are you going to make both of them?" Claire asked

"How about I buy the ingredients and we make them together." Olivia taking a seat at the table

Shauna looked up when she heard her phone ringing

"Mom!" Shauna said as she excitedly answered the phone

"Where have you been? I have been calling you for four weeks!"

"Yes, I'm fine" Shauna said into the phone

"Who called you?" Shauna asked

"The district attorney" Shauna said her excitement wearing off

"No mom it was just an argument." Shauna said into the phone

"Your moving to Spain!" Shauna shouted into the phone

"What about me?" Shauna said her voice shaking

"I don't want to go to an International school. I want to stay in the States." Shauna said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Can I stay in Seattle with dad?"

"No, you will not have to pay him child support." Shauna said peeling her nail polish

"Mom you haven't sent me any money since I've been here."

"It's not Olivia's job to buy me stuff! You're my mom!" Shauna shouted into the phone

"Mom just put some money in my bank account. I have to go school shopping, I need more art supplies, and I have to buy a new tablet." Shauna said pulling her hair out of her face

"I know you have to buy Cecelia stuff, but I need stuff too."

"Hello… Mom…" Shauna hung up her phone and looked at Olivia and Claire

"She hung up on me" Shauna said standing up from the table

"Claire go play outside" Olivia said

Claire got up from her chair and ran outside

"Hey you're going to be ok." Olivia said giving her a hug

"I will buy you some stuff while you're here."

Shauna pulled away from Olivia and wiped her eyes.

"Ok" Shauna said standing up from her chair

"Thank you. I'm going to go wash my face" Shauna said wiping her tears and walking out of the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

"You don't always have to wash dishes." Olivia said as Shauna poured dish washing liquid into the water filling the sink

"Who will cook and clean if I don't do it" Shauna said putting the glasses in the dishwater.

"I never said you had to cook or wash dishes" Olivia said

Olivia picked up the stool next to the cabinet and sat it in front of the sink.

"Claire you wash the dishes. Teddy you dry the dishes."

They looked at Olivia in disbelief. Claire laughed

"Are you for real mommy?" Claire asked

"Yes I'm for real." Olivia said

Teddy got up from the table and walked over to the sink

"I don't wash dishes." Claire said folding her arms and sitting back in her chair

Olivia sighed

"Claire get up and wash the dishes."

"No!" Claire shouted

Olivia stared at Claire before walking into the living room. She came back in the kitchen a minute later with her purse strap. She pulled Claire out of her chair and swatted her a few times with her purse strap. Claire screamed in shock.

"Clean up this mess!" Olivia shouted pulling Claire towards the sink

Claire looked at Olivia crying. She stood on the stool and washed the glasses in the sink.

Fitz came in the kitchen and didn't say a word

"Shauna, let's go. We are going over Abby's house to look at bridal magazines."Shauna stood in shook at what had just happened. She walked away from the sink and followed Olivia out of the house.

One hour later Olivia, Abby, Shauna and Kelly were in Abby's living room. Bridal magazines were all over the floor. They laughed as they talked about the dresses and drank ginger ale.

"Mom can I spend the night at Shauna's house tonight?" Kelly asked

"You have to ask Olivia that" Abby said

"It's fine." Olivia said

Kelly and Shauna squealed

"Come on. I'm going to pack my overnight bag. Kelly said grabbing Shauna's hand and pulling her towards her room.

Olivia laughed and shook her head

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I Abby"

"Nope" Abby said laughing

* * *

Teddy knocked on Shauna's door.

"What do you want Teddy?" Shauna said opening her door

"I'm not making you breakfast. You need to make yourself a bowl of cereal" Shauna said annoyed with Teddy

"Some delivery guy just dropped this off for you." Teddy said handing Shauna an envelope

Shauna looked at the envelope confused. She took the letter from Teddy and closed her door

"What is it?" Kelly asked walking over to Shauna

Shauna opened the letter

"It's a plane ticket to Barcelona." Shauna said looking at the ticket in disbelief.

"It's dated for next week" Shauna said sitting down on her bed in shock

"You have to go already?" Kelly asked

Shauna wiped the tears trying to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not going." She said softly

"What?" Kelly said

Shauna walked over to her dresser and picked up her scissors. She cut the plane ticket into tiny pieces

"I said I'm not going."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later Olivia and Shauna were in the kitchen making a Caramel Cheesecake. Claire and Teddy were outside playing. Fitz had left with David to get fitted for his suit.

"I will get it." Shauna said jumping off the bar stool and running to answer the door.

Shauna opened the door and stood frozen in shock

Christina pushed passed Shauna and walked in the house

"Get Olivia in her now" She said taking a seat on one of the living room chairs

"Who's at the door?" Olivia called from the kitchen

She walked in the living room when she didn't get an answer

"I've come to take Shauna home." Christina said

Shauna moved away from Christina and stood beside Olivia

"She's not going, now you need to get out of my house." Olivia said

Christina got up from her chair and walked over to Olivia. Olivia didn't move.

"You need to leave." Olivia said.

"My kids are here and I do not want a scene." Olivia said stepping closer to Christina

Christina took a step back from Olivia and laughed

"Same story hunh Olivia" Christina said waving her hands

"Let me guess, Shauna told you how horrible I was to her." Christina said laughing louder

"Well did she also tell you that she got kicked out of boarding school? Yep suspended 15 times in one school year. Fighting, Refusing to be in uniform and the list goes on."

"Or did she tell you she can drink anyone under the table in wine, whiskey or whatever you put in front of her alcoholic face?"

Olivia cut Christina off

"I don't care about that. If I had to live with you, I would probably be an alcoholic too."

Shauna laughed

Olivia looked at Shauna. Shauna put her head down and took a seat on the couch.

"15 years. I've missed 15 years of baby's life. I have given her to you twice. It won't happen a third time."

Christina stood up and slowly walked over to Olivia

"Fine keep _your_ baby. I have my own now." Christina said smiling

Christina looked at Shauna and rolled her eyes. She turned around picked up her purse and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Shauna looked at the door lost for words

"Did she just say that?" She said looking at Olivia

"Yes, she did and I'm sorry you had to hear that" Olivia said taking a seat next to her.

Shauna tucked her legs underneath her. She leaned over and placed her head on Olivia's chest. She cried unable to hold back all the emotions she was feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is she really that mad about me tearing up the plane ticket? I just didn't want to move. I didn't know she would really hate me." Shauna said after Olivia had finished making the caramel cheesecake.

"Does she really like Cecelia more than me? Why? I was here before Cecelia!" Shauna said out loud as she called Christina back for the 20th time since she left."

"Why won't she answer her phone!" Shauna said angrily putting her head on the kitchen table

Olivia walked over and put a slice of cheesecake in front of Shauna. She took Shauna's phone and put it in her pocket

"You will not be calling Christina anymore. I'm not going to let her keep hurting you." Olivia said sitting next to Shauna

"Shauna I don't know how to say this any nicer. Christina is a mean lady who only cares about herself. You were a pawn in a game that started 15 years ago. She was jealous and crazy years ago because of her infertility. I had always hoped she would never have her own baby, because I knew she would not treat you right."

"How did you know that?" Shauna asked

"Because of what she did to keep you when she knew I wanted you back. I flew to Seattle two weeks after you were born to beg her to give you back to me. Edward had even found another baby for her, but she refused saying she was too attached after two weeks."

"She wouldn't let me hold you. She told me to leave…" Olivia said. Her voice cracking as she swallowed the tears in her throat

"So I left. I shut down after that. I was on medication for depression and anxiety. Edison would still send me pictures of you. He told me Christina didn't want to tell you about your adoption. Then I saw you that day for the first time. I can't explain all the emotions I felt. It was like a dream. You wanted to be close, but I wanted to keep you at a distance. I didn't want to be hurt again. It all happened so fast. The adoption reversal. At first I thought everything would be ok. Then I found out the adoption reversal was based on a lie. I was hurt, but I got over it. You weren't happy and I felt you shouldn't have to stay with me based on a lie, so I sent you back to where I thought you would be happy." Olivia said wiping tears from her eyes

Shauna looked at Olivia without saying a word. She stood up from her chair and knelt over to hug Olivia.

"It's ok mommy. I still love you"

Olivia stood up from her chair and hugged Shauna

"I'm sorry" She said as her tears stained Shauna's shirt


	13. Chapter 13

Shauna kept her eyes closed as she tried to keep herself calm. It had been two weeks since Christina left and her adoption was reversed. Christina and Edward had come to Harrison's office to sign off on the adoption paperwork. This was the second time this week Claire had sneaked in her room and climbed in her bed while she sleeping. She had told Claire the first time that she was not going to have a slumber party with her every night. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her mind so that she would not yell at Claire and push her on the floor. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw Olivia instead of Claire.

"This is starting to get ridiculous" Shauna said to herself

Olivia was losing her mind. She had come into her room last night before she went to bed with a stack of Teddy and Claire's children's book. She happily pulled a chair next to Shauna's bed and told her to pick a book.

"Mommy. I'm too old for bedtime stories." Shauna said

She put her head under her covers hoping Olivia would take the hint. She didn't. Instead she read her a story about some princess waiting for a prince. The last thing she remembered hearing before she drifted off to sleep was how many different color dresses the princess had. Shauna took a deep breath.

"Mommy" Shauna said softly as she gently shook Olivia

Olivia stirred but didn't wake up

Shauna shook her head and climbed out of her bed.

"I guess I will make breakfast before the two brats come looking for me telling me their hungry. "

Shauna said as she walked in the bathroom to get cleaned up. A few minutes later she was in her closet looking at her new wardrobe. Olivia had filled her entire walk in closet. Her shelves were lined with designer shoes. She looked at the huge box of art supplies in the corner of her closet. She had enough supplies in that box to last her a full year. Olivia had even added Shauna to one of her credit cards and changed the screen saver on her phone to Shauna's picture. She did anything Shauna asked, but she still wouldn't let Shauna near her wine collection.

"There are some good things that come with an overly clingy Olivia" Shauna laughed to herself as she put on one of her new outfits.

"15 minutes later she had cooked breakfast and made a pot of coffee." She looked up when she heard Claire run past the kitchen and into her room."

"Mommy!" Claire shouted jumping on Shauna's bed

"Why are you sleeping in here? You are supposed to sleep in your room!" Claire shouted hitting Olivia in her arm

"What?" Olivia said wiping the sleep from her eyes

"Mommy do you like Shauna more than me?" Claire shouted folding her arms across her chest

Olivia looked around the room, confused as to where she was.

"Where's Shauna?" Olivia asked Claire

"In the kitchen drinking coffee" Claire shouted jumping on Olivia

Olivia picked Claire up and carried her to the kitchen

"Good morning Shauna" Olivia said kissing Shauna on her check

"Good morning stalker." Shauna said under her breath

"What was that?" Olivia said looking at Shauna

"Good morning mommy" Shauna said overly sweet

Claire grabbed one of the crepes off the table and ran out of the kitchen to find Fitz

"Mommy we need to talk." Shauna said pouring Olivia a cup of coffee

"It's nice that you want to be super mommy, but you are starting to be a little to clingy. Claire is getting jealous and I'm moving out to start college in a few years, so you need to ease up a bit."

Olivia laughed

"You are not moving out. You are staying her when you go to college."

Shauna put down her coffee mug

"I have dreamed of living on a college campus for years. You cannot make me live here while I go to college."

"You're right I can't" Olivia said

"I can refuse to pay your tuition and housing though." Olivia said smiling drinking her coffee.

"You stay here until you graduate…law school. You can move out when your 25." Olivia said

"Mommy" Shauna shouted

Fitz came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee

Shauna stood up and loudly pushed her chair into the table.

"I'm going out with my friends" Shauna said

"I'm coming with you" Olivia said

"No you are not." Fitz said smiling.

"Let her go Olivia. She will be back."

"Fitz" Olivia said looking at Fitz

Shauna walked out the house leaving them in the kitchen

"Olivia you are being overly clingy."

"I am not." Olivia said

"Come on let's go get ready before Claire and Teddy notice we're missing." Fitz said grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her towards their room.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing?' Shauna asked Olivia as she walked in her room

"I was organizing your things" Olivia replied

"My room is already organized" Shauna said taking the stack of papers out of Olivia's hands

"You have OCD" Shauna said plopping down on her bed

Olivia smiled and started reorganizing Shauna's dresser

"Mommy why do you act so different now?" Shauna asked

"What do you mean" Olivia asked not turning around from her dresser

"Just a few weeks ago you were dragging me across the floor by my hair. Now you are treating me better than you treat your spoiled princess Claire. Are you bipolar?"

Olivia turned around and smiled

"I was wrong Shauna. No I'm not bipolar. You've been through a lot and some of it is my fault. I just want to make up for it." Olivia replied

"You can't fix it mommy." Shauna said looking away from Olivia

I have been through a lot. When I left here seven years ago, I started meeting with my school psychologist. I had to learn how to deal with all the drama going on in my life. I started drinking last year. Just a glass of wine once a week. Every Friday me and my mom… I mean Christina would have a glass of wine to celebrate the end of a hectic week. When they started having marriage problems she started drinking every day, so I started drinking every day too. I did all the cooking and cleaning because she stopped paying the nanny. When Edward finally left her she changed. She started calling me names. She was drunk every day. I did get kicked out of boarding school but part of it was her fault. She cursed out my teacher. My teacher would always say mean shit about her. He called her a drunk bitch. Since he didn't like Christina he reported everything I did wrong to the principal and they kicked me out."

"Wow…I'm sorry you went through that." Olivia said walking over to sit next to her

"I would see you for two weeks every summer and I was happy with that. I wanted to know you, but I saw you had your family and I didn't want to intrude. When my family started having problems I just kept it two myself and said that I would enjoy the few weeks that I had with you. " Shauna said looking at Olivia with a half smile

"I didn't and I still don't understand why you got so upset about me going out that night or drinking a glass of wine. I know you never asked me to cook or clean anything, but I figured I cook and clean without being told to do so I expect to be treated like an adult. That's the way mom… Christina treats me. This is a big adjustment, and I do wish you would let me have just one glass of wine, but if you don't want me to drink I won't.

"You keep calling her mom. Do you view me as your mom? "Olivia asked looking at Shauna curiously

"Olivia…I mean mommy I didn't mean to offend you. It's just a habit." Shauna said looking away from Olivia

"You're my Mommy Olivia." Shauna said looking at Olivia.

"I always look forward to spending time with you in the summer. I didn't want to move to Spain, so I get to live with you and your family. I'm happy about that." Shauna said peeling her nail polish

Olivia smiled trying to hide her sadness. She knew then Shauna would never view her as mom in the same way Claire viewed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia walked through the house knocking on Claire, Teddy, and Shauna's doors.

"Everybody up! She called loudly through the house!"

"Get up Claire!" Olivia said shaking her

"I'm tired mommy" Claire said putting her head under the covers

"Which is why I told you to go to bed early last night. Hurry up. You are not going to be late on your first day of school." Olivia said pulling the covers on the floor.

"Teddy!" Olivia said walking into his room. She looked over and saw Teddy by his window packing his backpack.

"Shauna" Olivia said opening Shauna's door

"I'm already ready." Shauna said combing her hair onto her shoulders.

"Did you make coffee already?" Shauna asked grabbing her backpack

"No more coffee every day. You can drink water, tea, milk or juice." Olivia replied

Shauna looked at Olivia in disbelief

"You can't be serious. I can't function without my morning coffee." Shauna said sleepily

"Breakfast is on the table. Hurry up before you're late." Olivia said walking out of Shauna's room

The kids ate breakfast while Olivia washed the dishes in the sink. 20 minutes later their security showed up to drop them off at school.

"Shauna get your head off the table and get to school. " Olivia said

"I need my coffee." Shauna said sleepily.

"No coffee. Now go." Olivia said putting another glass of juice in front of Shauna.

Shauna drank her juice and walked out the house

"Good morning drill sergeant." Fitz said coming in the kitchen

"Good morning Fitz" Olivia said turning around from the sink

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" Fitz asked

"You know I saved you some" Olivia said smiling

"Fitz picked Olivia up and put her on the table"

"I was hoping for a breakfast made just for me." Fitz said pulling her lounge pants down

"Fitz we…"

"Haven't done this all summer." Fitz said pulling her panties down and tasting her

Olivia grabbed his curls before falling back on the table

"Fitz we shouldn't be doing this in here." Olivia said pulling his head back

"Your right, we should be doing so much more." Fitz said unbuckling his pants

Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him and plunged deep into her wetness

Olivia gave in to the rippling sensations in her core and wrapped her legs around Fitz

Fitz pounded harder into Olivia until he felt her walls tighten around him. He moaned into her lips and spilled himself inside of her.

Olivia lay on the table breathing heavily. Her legs still wrapped around his waist. Fitz reached behind her and picked her up

"Now let's go back to bed. Fitz said carrying Olivia to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Fitz give me my panties!" Olivia said chasing Fitz around their room. They had just gotten out of the shower and Olivia was running around naked trying to get her panties from Fitz.

"They will be here any minute now!" Olivia said jumping on their bed trying to jump on Fitz back and tackle him

Fitz laughed at her failed tackle attempt and ran out of their room into the living room

"Fine!" Olivia shouted. She looked in her dresser drawer for another pair of panties, but looked confused when she saw the drawer was empty.

"What did you do with my panties and my bathrobe!" Olivia said running after Fitz into the living room.

Fitz was in the living room, but he was not longer holding her panties. He pulled Olivia to him and spun her around.

"I will tell you where your panties are, if you let me do my favorite position." Fitz said bending Olivia over on the couch

"Stop Fitz, our kids are going to be walking through that door any minute now." Olivia said trying to take Fitz hands off her hips

"They don't get out of school for another 25 minutes." Fitz said pulling Olivia's hips closer to him

"Fitz…" Olivia said looking at the clock

"You know we can't do this position. You go to deep when we do it like this" Olivia said as Fitz started her kissing her neck

"I'll be gentle." Fitz said nibbling Olivia's ear

Olivia gasped when Fitz entered her all the way. She tried to hold onto the sofa for balance, but instead pulled the blue couch throw off causing her to slip further on the couch and Fitz to go deeper." Olivia moaned as Fitz cupped her breast. Olivia was lost in the sounds of their moans, but quickly snapped out of it and looked at the clock.

"They will be here in less than 15 minutes Fitz" Olivia said breathlessly

Fitz moaned holding Olivia tighter not wanting to let her go.

He finally gave in and spilled himself inside of her during one of her muscle spasms. He froze for a moment and pulled her to him as he felt his stiffness get softer. He let Olivia go and she fell on the floor her legs to weak to stand.

"He reached under the cushions of a nearby chair and handed her a stack of her panties. Olivia picked up the panties and tried to stand, but instead fell back down.

Fitz laughed

"Come on Sweet Baby."He said putting one hand behind her back and the other behind her legs. He carried her to bathroom and they took a quick shower.

"Mommy!" Claire shouted 15 minutes later

Olivia quickly dressed and walked out of their room.

"They're back" Olivia said to Fitz before closing their bedroom door.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mommy I made you a picture." Claire said handing Olivia her drawing

"Oh it's so pretty." Olivia said taking the picture from Claire

"So how did you like your first day of school." Olivia said as she took deli meat, cheese, and bread out of the fridge to make sandwiches.

"It was fun." Claire said

"Did you like your first day Teddy?" Olivia asked putting a sandwich on a plate for Teddy.

"Yeah, my teacher says we have gym class in the morning. We played basketball today."

"Shauna how was your first day." Olivia asked

"Fine" Shauna mumbled without looking up from her phone. She drank the rest of the juice box Olivia had sat in front of her

"I'm going out." Shauna said hopping up from the barstool without looking up from her phone

"Homework first." Olivia called before she could walk out the door

Shauna paused and turned around looking at Olivia annoyed

"Can I talk to you for a minute in the other room mommy?" Shauna said with a forced smile

"Sure" Olivia said following Shauna into her room

"Have a seat." Shauna said pointing to the chair beside her bed

"Look mommy" Shauna said trying to keep her tone even

"With all due respect, you are really starting to piss me off. I wanted to stay here because I did not want to move to Spain. I have made sacrifices. I have not had one glass of wine since you told me to stay away from your wine collection. There is only so much I can take. I need my coffee. Black, no sugar every morning to function. If I don't get my coffee, I'm not a very nice person. I do my homework before I go to bed. You are Claire's mom. Not mine. We are friends. It's a difference. Stop trying to be my mom. I'm not seven years old. My mom is in Barcelona probably at some bar drunk right now. I take care of myself. So I appreciate you caring, but you need to back off." Shauna said looking down on Olivia in her chair.

Olivia stood up from her chair.

"It's taking everything in me not to show you a repeat of that night in the kitchen. I suggest you do your homework and stay in your room today little girl." Olivia said her tone icy and calm

Olivia walked out of Shauna's room and closed the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you for coming." Olivia said as she opened the door to Edison

"Have a seat" Olivia said pointing to one of the chairs in the living room

"Olivia, still pretty as a rose" Edison said smiling sitting down

"I called you because I'm lost. I don't know what to do about Shauna. She is totally out of control. She came home drunk yesterday. She started acting like this last month when school started."

"She even told me if I ever hit her again, my hair wouldn't be so perfect anymore." Olivia said sitting across from Edison

Edison looked shocked.

"She threatened you? Where is she now?"

"She is in her room." Olivia said

"Go get her." Edison said sitting forward in his chair

Olivia got up and came back a minute later with Shauna walking behind her

"Daddy!" Shauna screamed when she saw Edison sitting in the living room

Shauna paused when she saw Edison did not move from his chair

"Shauna, I heard you lost your mind." Edison said standing up to his full height

Shauna didn't say a word

"I don't know what kind of teen phase you are going through, but you will respect your mom. "

"But…" Shauna interrupted

"I'm not finished talking" Edison shouted walked closer to Shauna

Shauna took a step back

"Now Olivia and I may be married to other people, but I still love her, and I won't let you or anyone else threaten her."

"Daddy she pulled my hair!" Shauna cried

"And you probably deserved it." Edison said

"I miss my mom!" Shauna shouted

"Christina is not your mom!" Edison shouted stepping closer to Shauna

"She is my brother's drunk ex wife, and a woman your mom and I should have never let within 20 feet of you!" Edison shouted causing Shauna to step back

"Now I just happened to be in DC on business. You can come back with me to Mexico if you like, but you will not disrespect me or my wife. Is that understood?"

Shauna wiped her eyes. She turned away from Edison and Olivia and walked back to her room. Quietly closing her door behind her.

"Thank you Edison" Olivia said when Shauna had closed her door.

"Not a problem. I will be in town a few more days. Call me if she gives you anymore trouble." Edison said as he walked out of the house


	19. Chapter 19

"Dad are you going to ride the roller coaster with me?" Teddy asked Fitz dragging him towards the giant blue coaster

Fitz looked at the coaster and took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at Teddy.

"Yeah come on!" Fitz said taking Teddy's hand and running towards the line

"Mommy can I ride the roller coaster too?" Claire asked pulling her hand out of Olivia's

"No, next year" Olivia said leading her to the merry go round

"I'm too big for the merry go round" Claire protested

"No you're not" Olivia said as she helped Claire on the merry go round and pulled out her camera

"Now wasn't that fun" Olivia said helping Claire off the horse

"Yes" Claire said grabbing Olivia's hand

"Mommy is Shauna coming back?" Claire asked looking up at Olivia

"Do you want her to come back?" Olivia asked Claire

"No, I want her to go back to her other mommy or stay with her daddy."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked

"Because she makes you sad. I liked her better when she was just visiting us in the summer. Why does she have to live with us anyway? Doesn't her mommy want her to go back home?"

Olivia stopped walking

"Claire, I am Shauna's mommy. No one else and yes she is coming back to live with us."

"But why mommy?" Claire said frowning

"You were only her mommy before in the summer. Summer is over so why is she still living with us!" Claire said stomping her feet.

"Claire that's enough. I don't ever want to hear you talk about your sister like that again. Shauna is with her daddy for the weekend. She will be back later on tonight."

"Ok" Claire said pouting as they walked back over to the roller coaster.

* * *

"I'm going to bed Livvy. Are you going to stay up and wait for Shauna?" Fitz asked walking into the kitchen where Olivia was reading her book

"Yes Fitz" Olivia said looking up from her book

"Ok goodnight" Fitz said giving her a quick kiss

Olivia looked out the window when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She opened the door and waited for Shauna to walk in the house

"Mommy!" Shauna said as she ran in the house and wrapped her arms around Olivia

"Hi Shauna" Olivia said hugging her back confused

"I missed you mommy." Shauna said hugging her tighter and snuggling her head in her neck

"I missed you too." Olivia said smiling

"You didn't want to stay with your daddy" Olivia asked trying to pull away from Shauna

"No!" Shauna said quickly. Wrapping her arms around Olivia tighter.

"I want to stay with you mommy." Shauna said quickly

Olivia picked her book up off the counter and tried to pull Shauna off her. She tightened her hold. Olivia gave up and walked with Shauna to the living room.

She sat on the couch and Shauna curled her legs under her without letting go of Olivia.

"Shauna are going to let me go?" Olivia said laughing

"No." Shauna said pulling the blue throw off the couch and pulling it over her legs. She snuggled closer to Olivia and rested her head on her chest.

Olivia sighed and picked her book back up

When she had finished reading the chapter she answered her ringing phone

"Edison" Olivia said

"Olivia. How is Shauna?"

"She is great. She's sleeping"

"What did you do?" Olivia asked

Edison laughed

"I reminded Shauna her actions have consequences. I was just calling to make sure she was doing good. I'm about to get on the plane. Call me if you have any more problems with her Olivia."

"I will. Thank you." Olivia said smiling as she hung up the phone

"Shauna time for bed." Olivia said standing up

Shauna sleepily followed Olivia to her room

Olivia pulled Shauna's covers back and tucked her in

"Mommy can you stay with me tonight." Shauna said as Olivia turned to walk out of her room

Olivia smiled

"Ok." She said as she climbed in the bed and pulled Shauna close to her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy can we make pineapple pizzas too?" Claire asked Fitz as she spread tomato sauce on the pasta crust.

"We can make any pizza you want" Claire Bear

"Today is Claire and Daddy day" Fitz said as he spread tomato sauce on Claire's nose

"You're making a mess daddy." Claire said laughing

"Mommy said keep the kitchen clean." Claire said wiping the tomato sauce off her nose

"Are we going to make pizza's for Mommy and Teddy too." Claire asked

"Yep and Shauna too." Fitz said opening a pack of pepperoni slices

"I don't want to make a pizza for Shauna." Claire said placing pepperoni on the cheese toppings

"Why not?" Fitz asked

"Cause Mommy likes her better than me."

"When is she going to go back to her own mommy?" Claire asked looking at Fitz

"Doesn't her mommy still want her?"

"Claire I told you Shauna lives with us now." Fitz said

"Ok." Claire mumbled

"But daddy doesn't she miss her family?

"Claire we are not going to keep talking about Shauna. She stays her now. Fitz said handing Claire a handful of pineapples

"Mommy!" Claire said as Olivia, Teddy, and Shauna walked in the kitchen

"Hi Claire" Olivia said picking her up off the counter

"Teddy how was baseball practice?" Fitz asked

"It was fun dad."

"Shauna how was your art class?" Fitz asked

"It was fine. I finished a painting I was working on." Shauna said holding up her painting

"This is fantastic" Fitz said taking the painting from Shauna

Claire rolled her eyes

"Thanks" Shauna said smiling

"It smells good in here." Olivia said

"I made a pizza just for you Mommy." Claire said climbing back on the counter

"Everything should be done in about 15 minutes" Fitz said hugging Olivia

"I want the whole pineapple pizza." Claire said loading her plate up with slices of pizza

"Dad, can I go to California for Thanksgiving with mom next week?" Teddy asked

"Of course you can. Fitz said biting into his pizza.

"Your going to spend Christmas there too this year." Fitz said

"I will still have presents when I get back here right?" Teddy asked

"Of course" Fitz said smiling

"Shauna are you going to spend Thanksgiving with your mommy too?" Claire asked looking at Shauna

Shauna looked at Claire and was quiet

"Don't your mommy and sister miss you Shauna? You have been here since the summer." Claire said putting pizza in her mouth

"Claire" Olivia said sternly

"What mommy?" Claire asked innocently

"I just thought her mom would want to see her for thanksgiving." Claire said looking at Shauna

"Ok that's enough." Fitz said wiping his mouth

"Claire you are done eating go to your room." Fitz said

"But I'm not done." Claire said picking up another slice of pizza

"You are done!" Fitz said taking Claire's plate away

"Now go" Fitz said

Claire stood up from the table and started crying. She wiped her eyes and walked to her room. Her door slammed a few seconds later.

"Shauna I'm sorry about that" Fitz said

"No it's fine.' Shauna said wiping her mouth

"I think I will go to my room too. I'm kind of tired." Shauna said getting up from the table

"Shauna" Olivia called after her

Shauna kept walking and locked her bedroom door

She looked through her purse and pulled out a picture of her and Christina. She cried as she looked through her phone at Christina's picture. She pressed talk on her phone and waited for an answer. A few seconds later there was an answer

"Hello?" Christina said

"Mommy I miss you." Shauna said crying into the phone


	21. Chapter 21

"Shauna what's wrong!" Christina asked

"Mommy I was stupid. Can we fix this?" Shauna cried into the phone

Christina sighed

"Shauna it is 2:00 in the morning here. I have to be at work in a few hours. You had me thinking there is something seriously wrong calling me this late."

"Mommy I don't belong here" Shauna cried

"I told you that seven years ago Shauna. You don't know Olivia and she doesn't know you. Just because you spend two weeks in the summer with her and her family doesn't mean you know her."

"Let me guess. The newness of you being there is wearing off and she is back to paying attention to her daughter."

"How did you know?"

"I know you Shauna. You think I stopped caring about you when Cecelia was born. What you don't know is I was stressed taking care of a baby and a teenager. I was newly divorced with a ton of bills to pay by myself and the little bit of child support I get every month. I sent you away for the summer because I needed a break. You knew I was going to send for you. You tore up a $2000 none refundable plane ticket. I then flew all the way back to the United States to pick you up. You didn't want to come with me, so I told you fine stay with Olivia if that's what you want. You are not seven years old anymore. I was not about to beg you to come with me. You are old enough to make your own decisions. I spent $6,000 in plane tickets and another $1,000 dollars on hotels and other fees to try and get you to Barcelona. You did not want to come. I was pissed off, but you made your decision and now you have to live with it." Christina said angrily

"I don't want to be here mommy."

Christina sighed

"I am not about to ask Olivia to give you back to me. I am not playing this game Shauna. I came and got you seven years ago. I'm not doing it again. If you want to get away from there, you need to call Edison. He will let you stay with him. At least you know him, and you know he cares about you."

"Now Shauna, do not call me this late again unless there is an emergency. Goodnight." Christina said as she hung up the phone.

Shauna took the phone away from her ear and wiped her eyes. She jumped when she heard Olivia knocking at her door.

"Shauna open the door. We need to talk" Olivia said

Shauna quickly ran to the bathroom and washed her face before opening the door.

Claire and Olivia were standing outside her door. They walked in Shauna's room.

"Claire has something to say to you." Olivia said looking at Claire

"No I don't" Claire said rolling her eyes at Shauna.

"Claire apologize to Shauna." Olivia yelled

"For what?!" Claire yelled back

"She took my Mommy away!" Claire shouted

"Claire you are grounded!" Olivia shouted

"No." Shauna said quietly

Olivia and Claire both looked at Shauna

"Olivia Claire is right." Shauna said looking at Olivia

"Claire I was wrong for taking your mommy away. Your seven years old. You need your mommy. I should have went back to Spain with my mom."

"Olivia, I'm sorry for disrupting your household. I'm going to leave next week to stay with my dad. Now if you two excuse me. I'm going for a walk." Shauna said walking out of her room leaving Olivia and Claire standing by themselves


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia stood in Shauna's doorway as she watched her empty her closet. Shauna turned around startled to see her by her door.

"I didn't know you were standing there Olivia. Did you need something?" Shauna asked folding her clothes to put in her suitcase

Olivia smirked

"Olivia" Olivia said staring at Shauna laughing

"That's who I am now." Olivia asked stepping into Shauna's room

"You know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just Olivia Pope Grant to you. Just like I am to everyone I see outside this house."

"Maybe I dreamed those 4th degree tears and that pelvic floor surgery." Olivia said nodding her head and walking closer to Shauna

"Maybe I just imagined that day I worked at that law firm and ran out in the middle of the staff meeting to puke up everything I ate that morning." Olivia said laughing waking closer to Shauna

"Maybe I just imagined that 12 week sonogram appointment where the doctor said the heartbeat is 160 but it's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl.

"Or maybe it was just a bad dream when I was in the checkout lane buying maternity clothes and I peed on myself because of a kick to my bladder. "

"Yeah" Olivia said nodding her head and walking towards Shauna

"The waking up with a wet nightshirt from leaking milk. Maybe that was all just a dream." Olivia said standing less than an inch from Shauna.

"Maybe I'm not your mommy." Olivia said smiling shaking her head.

"Olivia I…" Shauna said stepping back from Olivia

"No Shauna. Olivia said holding her hand up. I have done all I can do. I have made Claire apologize to you. I made it so that whenever she sits down for the next week, she is going to remember the hateful things she said to you. She is also grounded. I do not know what else to do Shauna. You know I want you here. I'm not go back and forth. I put Claire in her place. If you still want to go with Edison, I will help you pack, but that's it. If you leave, you can only come back to visit." Olivia said walking towards Shauna until she had backed Shauna into a corner with nowhere to walk to without pushing past her.

Shauna looked at the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold despite Olivia standing so close she could feel her body heat radiating off of her.

"I want to go. I know you love me and I love you too, but this is not fair to Claire." Shauna said looking up at Olivia.

Olivia stared at Shauna with no emotions on her face

"Ok" Olivia said with a half smile. Trying to stop the tears in her throat from reaching her eyes. Let's get you packed. Olivia said with a forced smile as she turned to Shauna's bed and started putting the clothes in her suitcase.

Shauna took a deep breath as she followed Olivia back over to her suitcase.


	23. Chapter 23

"Daddy!" Shauna screamed as she jumped in Edison's arms

"Hey Princess" Edison said grabbing Shauna's bags

"You just couldn't do it huh Shauna?" Edison said as he put Shauna's bags in his car

"I don't belong there daddy. I did what you said. I respected Olivia…"

Edison glared at Shauna

"I respected my mom and everyone is her house, but I don't want to live there if her daughter doesn't want me there."

"Shauna. You know I told you to stop running from your problems. I know Olivia wanted you to stay, but I also don't want you living there if her daughter makes you feel bad every day. That is not good for your emotional well being. Olivia will have to deal with her child. You shouldn't have to live in a house where you are taunted every day. But make no mistake about it. There will be no back and forward. You wanted to stay with me and Isabella, so you are staying with us. You need stability. Isabella is excited to meet you." Edison said as he turned onto the interstate.

Shauna smiled

"I'm ready to meet her too. It sounds like we have a lot in common. You said she owns an art gallery?" Shauna asked happily

"Yep. She sure does. We are painting a mural on the wall of our garage. "

Shauna smiled

"And of course we are going to paint your room when we finish the garage." Edison said smiling

"I hope you didn't eat a lot of junk food on the plane. Isabella cooked a feast just for you." Edison said as he pulled into his driveway

Shauna smiled when she saw a tall lady with long black hair come outside

"Your back!" Isabella said hugging Edison

"And you must be Shauna. You are even prettier in person." Isabella said hugging Shauna

"Thank you." Shauna said shyly

"I hope you're hungry. I cooked just for you." Isabella said taking Shauna's hand and leading her into the house.

"I'm starving" Shauna said laughing as she followed Isabella in the house.

Shauna jumped when a white Pomeranian ran up to her barking

"Don't be scared of her. That's just snowflake." Isabella said picking up the dog

"She just barks a lot" Isabella said as she grabbed some dog treats out of a bowl and threw them into the other room.

"Let me show you your room." Isabella said as she quickly washed her hands in the sink

"This is your room." Isabella said as she opened one of the upstairs doors.

"I didn't decorate it because I don't know what you like, but we can go shopping later and buy some decorations. Edison told me you like to paint. We can paint the walls if you want too." Isabella said smiling.

Shauna smiled

"I wish I could have met you when my daddy was in DC. " Shauna said

"Yeah, I wanted to go with him, but I was hosting an event at my art gallery." "

Come on. Let's go downstairs and eat." Isabella said walking out of Shauna's room

"I can take you on a tour of my art gallery when we finish eating." Isabella said walking down the stairs

"I like that" Shauna said smiling as she followed Isabella into the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello?" Olivia said sleepily as she answered her phone

"Hello Mommy." Shauna said

"Shauna what a pleasant surprise." Olivia said smiling

"I was just thinking about you." Shauna said

"Well I'm glad you called."

"How are you Shauna? Do you like your new school?" Olivia asked getting out of her bed and walking into the kitchen

"I like it. We are out for Christmas break. I want to come visit you for Christmas…if that's ok." Shauna said her voice trailing off

"Shauna you know I want you here for Christmas." Olivia said smiling

"How are things going at home?" Olivia asked

"Perfect. We're painting my room." Shauna said smiling

"Shauna, I have to tell you something. I haven't told anyone else but Fitz."

"I'm pregnant."Olivia said

"What! Oh wow. I'm happy for you." Shauna said

"How far along are you"" Shauna asked

"Just four weeks. I just found out today." Olivia said smiling

"Ok well let me know if it's a boy or girl. I want to buy baby clothes." Shauna said giggling

"You will be the second one to know." Olivia said smiling.

"Ok Mommy" Shauna said smiling

"I'm happy Shauna" Olivia said drinking a glass of carrot juice

"I'm happy you are doing well living with Edison and Isabella. You do know I just want you to be happy and you can come back home whenever you want right?"

"Of course mommy"

"I can stay with you during my breaks if you want help with the baby."

"I'd like that" Olivia said as she poured herself another glass of carrot juice

"Hold on mommy." Shauna said putting down the phone

"Ok, I'm back. Daddy wanted to know who I'm the phone with this late. He thinks I have a boyfriend." Shauna said laughing"

"Do 'you?" Olivia asked

"No, I've only been here a month mommy" Shauna said laughing

"You will tell me when you do get a boyfriend right?" Olivia asked

"Of course I will. I will tell you before I tell daddy" Shauna said

"Well ok mommy. I'm going to let you get some sleep. We are having a party tomorrow and I'm making two caramel cheesecakes."

"Oh why must you tease me." Olivia said smiling

"I'm going to make you a caramel cheesecake when I come there for Christmas. I love you mommy. Goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight Shauna" Olivia said hanging up the phone."

Olivia went back to bed and cuddled up next to Fitz. She went to sleep happy knowing everything was starting to work out fine.


	25. Chapter 25

"Mommy is it time for our tea party?" Claire asked walking into the kitchen.

"It sure is. How about you take these teacakes outside and I will bring the tea." Olivia said smiling

"So how is school going Claire?" Olivia asked as she poured Claire a cup of tea

"It's fun Mommy. My teacher is really nice." Claire said picking up one of the teacakes

"I like our tea parties mommy. Just you and me." Claire said looking at Olivia smiling

"I like our tea parties too." Olivia said smiling

"Mommy I heard you and daddy talking about a baby yesterday. Who is having a baby?"

Olivia looked up from her tea. Surprised at Claire's question

"Oh you heard us talking." Olivia said tapping her foot not ready to have the conversation with Claire

"I walked past your room and I heard daddy say something about what the baby was going to need." Claire said looking at Olivia curiously

Olivia put her tea mug down on the table. She folded her hands on the table and looked at Claire

"Claire, mommy and daddy are having a baby." She stared at Claire waiting for her reaction

"What!" Claire shouted

"No your not!" Claire said getting up from the table

"What about me! We just got rid of Shauna, now you're going to have a baby!" Claire shouted her face turning red while she took frantic deep breaths.

"Claire sit down." Olivia said calmly

"The baby is not going to replace you." Olivia said reaching across the table for Claire's hand

Claire shook her head refusing to sit down

"You said Shauna wouldn't replace me, but when she was here you spent more time with her than me! I'm glad she's gone. I thought I had my mommy back!" Claire shouted as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Claire" Olivia said softly

"I'm Shauna's mommy too." Olivia said leaning back in her chair

"No, you are not her mommy! She has a mommy and a sister. She only comes and visits us in the summer. She moved away to live with her real mommy and daddy!" Claire shouted as she cried louder

"Claire sit down. I told you to stop saying things like about Shauna."

Claire rolled her eyes at Olivia and sat down in her chair

"Are you having a boy or girl baby?" Claire asked quietly

"I don't know yet." Olivia said smiling

"It is still just going to be you, me, and daddy for Christmas since Teddy is going with his mommy right?" Claire asked

"No Claire, Shauna is coming for Christmas." Olivia said rubbing her forehead

Claire screamed. She took her tea cup off the table and threw it towards the pool. She picked up the plates on the table and threw them on the ground. In one quick swipe she pushed to tea kettle on the ground. She kicked the mess she made toward Olivia and ran back inside the house.

Olivia looked around at the mess Claire made and shook her head. She stood up from chair and started picking the broken glass off the ground.

**I love reading your comments. #team Olivia, #team Shauna, #team Claire lol. Stay tuned for more...**


	26. Chapter 26

"Welcome back Shauna!" Fitz said opening the door

Shauna walked in the house shivering

"It's good to be back." She said her teeth chattering

"It's freezing out there!"

Fitz laughed

"Of course it's cold, it's December. I don't know what you were thinking wearing that thin jacket."

"It was warm when I left the house this morning." Shauna said walking over to the fireplace

"Well at least you didn't wear sandals." Olivia said handing Shauna a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks Mommy." Shauna said as she sat down in front of the fireplace

"Hello Claire." Shauna said as Claire walked in the living room

"Shauna." Claire said as she walked over and gave Olivia a hug

Shauna sighed. She got up from the fireplace and walked towards her room.

"I'm going to go unpack." Shauna said as she picked up her bag

Claire followed Shauna to her room

"So how do you like living with your mommy and daddy Shauna?" Claire asked

"Isabella is not my mom. I like living with them. I don't have anyone hating on me there." Shauna said glancing at Claire giving her a huge fake smile.

"Oh ok. I guess your real mommy didn't want to see you at Christmas time" Claire said walking over and standing in front of Shauna.

Shauna stopped putting her clothes in her closet. She looked down at Claire.

"Claire you are little girl. I suggest you stop making comments about my mom if you don't want to get on my bad side."

Claire kicked Shauna in the leg and started punching her in the stomach

"Stop hitting me you little brat!" Shauna screamed

Shauna grabbed Claire's arms and pushed her on the floor

Claire jumped off the floor and started crying

"Mommy! Daddy! Shauna hit me!" Claire screamed

Olivia and Fitz ran in Shauna's room. Shauna was sitting on her bed shaking her head and Claire was breathing hard her hands balled into fist.

"What is going on in here?!" Olivia shouted

Shauna looked up at Olivia

"Your daughter hit me and I pushed her off me."

"I just asked her why she doesn't spend Christmas with her mommy and daddy!" Claire shouted

"She told me to stop talking about her mom or she would beat me up!" Claire said crying

Shauna shook her head.

"Olivia, Fitz, I didn't come here for all this drama. I wanted to spend time with you." Shauna said looking at Olivia

"But if your daughter has that much of a problem with me, I'm leaving. I'm calling my dad." Shauna said with a sigh as picked up her phone

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend Christmas together, but I'm going home today." Shauna said as she dialed Edison's number

Olivia snatched Shauna's phone

"My daughter is your sister. And you are not leaving. I comprised by letting you live with Edison. You are here for Christmas break and you are staying here. Whatever you and your sister have going on you need to work it out now!" Olivia shouted

"I'm not working anything out with her. I'm going home to be with my dad and Isabella for Christmas." Shauna said reaching for her phone.

"No, you are not, and you are not leaving this house until you and Claire work out whatever problems you have with each other."

"Fine. I can ignore Claire for one week. I have to leave anyways to start school next week. Shauna said looking at Claire.

"You will not ignore Claire. You and Claire will work out your problems. If they are not worked out by next week, you will not be going back to Mexico."

Shauna stared at Olivia in shock

"I have to go back to school next week, you can't make me stay here Olivia." Shauna said

"Last time I checked we have schools in DC. Get it together with your little sister if you want to see Edison and Isabella next week." Olivia said as she walked out of Shauna's room.


	27. Chapter 27

Shauna put two tea cups and the tea kettle on the kitchen table. She mumbled to herself about Claire being a brat as she put sugar cubes into a small tray. Olivia had taken her phone and she was not able to call anyone since yesterday.

_ "_This is not fair." Shauna mumbled to herself.

"I can't even ignore that brat and just home to be with my dad and Isabella." Shauna said as she walked towards Claire's room.

"Claire." Shauna said with a forced smile

"Come in the kitchen. Me and you are having a tea party."

Claire looked up from her toys.

"I don't want to have a tea party with you." Claire said putting her dolls in her dollhouse

"Claire, mommy will not let me go home until we get along. Now if you want me to leave then you have to come to my tea party." Shauna said sitting down next to Claire.

"Ok." Claire said getting up. She followed Shauna into the kitchen.

"Why are we having a tea party in the kitchen?" Claire asked

"Because it's cold outside."

"Me and mommy had a tea party outside last week."

"Was it this cold last week?" Shauna asked

"No." Claire replied sitting down next to one of the teacups

"Can mommy come to our tea party?" Claire asked

"Mommy is sleeping right now Claire."

"Well can we wake her up?" Claire asked

"No Claire. This tea party is just for me and you." Shauna said smiling

"Ok Claire, why don't you want me here?" Shauna asked drinking her tea

"You took my mommy away." Claire said folding her arms

Shauna sighed and leaned back in chair

"Claire Olivia is my mommy too. Do you know I was there when mommy was pregnant with you and when you were born?" Shauna asked

"No, why did you leave then?" Claire asked as she put sugar cubes in her tea

"Claire mommy told you I was adopted right?"

"Yes, so why are you here then?"

"Ok Claire. When I was born mommy was having some problems. She wasn't ready to be a mommy. She gave me to my mommy Christina. I met my mommy Olivia when I was seven."

"The same age as me?" Claire asked

"Yes." Shauna replied

"Well why didn't you stay with mommy?" Claire asked

"I missed my mommy Christina so I went back to live with her in Seattle."

"So why don't you stay with her now?" Claire asked

Shauna looked in her teacup and clicked her fingernails on the table

"My mommy Christina…she…"

Claire stared at Shauna

"She moved to Spain, and I didn't want to move there, so I said I would stay with my mommy Olivia."

"So is my mommy your real mommy or is Christina your real mommy?"

"Olivia is my real mommy." Shauna said as she fidgeted with the sugar cubes

"Ok." Claire said putting down her tea

"So is Isabella your mommy too?"

"No Claire. She is my daddy's wife."

"Do you like Isabella?" Claire asked

"Yes I do. She is really nice." Shauna said smiling

"Do you like Isabella more than you like mommy?" Claire asked staring at Shauna intently

"No…Claire. Isabella is more like my friend. We hang out together and get coffee from a nearby coffee shop every morning before she drops me off at school."

"I love mommy in a different way than I love Isabella."

Claire smiled

"I'm sorry Shauna." Claire said softly

"I want you to come live with us again." Claire said standing up to give Shauna a hug

"Will you stay with us?" Claire asked

"Claire…It's not that simple. I live with my daddy and Isabella."

"Mommy wants you to stay here. Do you want to stay with mommy or do you want to stay with Isabella?" Claire asked hugging Shauna

"Claire I can't just move. I go to school there. I have friends there…"

"You don't want to leave Isabella." Claire said looking in Shauna's eyes

Shauna sighed

"Let's clean up our tea party and go to bed."

"Can we have a slumber party?" Claire asked excitedly

"Yes we can have a slumber party Claire." Shauna said smiling

"Yay!" Claire said standing in her chair and wrapping her arms around Shauna's neck

Shauna hugged Claire back

"Ok let's get this mess cleaned up." Shauna said as she tickled Claire

"Ok." Claire said laughing as she jumped on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

"Shauna wake up!" Claire screamed jumping on Shauna's bed.

"Mommy says we can't open our presents until you wake up!" Claire said hitting Shauna on the shoulder

"I'm tired Claire." Shauna grumbled pulling the covers over her head. She had spent the whole night talking to Jordan and had just fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Get up Shauna. We have to open our presents!" Claire said jumping up and down

"Ok." Shauna grumbled

Shauna sighed and rolled out the bed. She bumped into the wall while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She walked in the living room and looked at the mountain of presents under the tree. Olivia and Fitz were sitting on the couch with mugs of hot cocoa. Olivia picked up her camera. When she saw Shauna come in the living room.

"Say cheese!" Olivia shouted taking a picture of Shauna

"NO" Shauna said covering her face. I look ugly right now. I don't have any makeup on and my hair isn't combed. Shauna said trying to smooth her messy hair.

"Which makes it even more special." Olivia said snapping another picture.

Claire ran to the tree and started pulling out all the boxes with her name on it. She frantically ripped apart the boxes.

"A car!" She screamed as she opened the huge box under the tree.

"I wanted one of these!" Claire shouted as she sat in the pink car

Shauna walked to the tree and picked up a small box with her name on it. She opened it and pulled out a key with a remote starter. She turned around and looked at Olivia and Fitz in shock. She stood up from the tree and ran outside barefoot in the snow.

"WOW!" She screamed running up to the new car parked in the driveway. Olivia and Fitz were standing in the doorway.

"Thank you mommy! "Shauna screamed hugging Olivia.

Thank you Fitz!"

Olivia and Fitz laughed

"It's time for you to practice driving and you are not driving our cars." Olivia said laughing

"I'm going to call my daddy." Shauna said running back in the house to get her phone

"Aren't you going to open your present Olivia?" Fitz asked holding Olivia's hand and leading her back in the house

Olivia opened the box Fitz handed her. It was an envelope inside the box. She opened the envelope and it was a DVD.

"Oh how special. You got a DVD of my ultrasound."

Fitz hugged Olivia and smiled.

"You were in such a rush to leave the doctor's office that you forgot to ask for a video." Fitz said taking the DVD from her and putting it in the DVD player.

"What is that?" Clare asked as they looked at the dot moving on the screen listening to the loud thumping sound."

Shauna put her phone down and looked at the TV

Olivia smiled and sat next to Claire and Shauna on the floor

"That's your new brother or sister." Olivia said putting her arms around Shauna and Claire.

"It doesn't look a baby." Claire said

"It will in a few more months." Olivia said laughing


	29. Chapter 29

"Mommy are you going to ship my car?" Shauna asked as she packed her clothes in her suitcase

"No, the car stays here. "

"But I'm not going to get to drive it." Shauna whined

"Shauna you can drive it when you come here on your breaks. If you want to take the car with you, Edison has to pay for the shipping cost. "

"Ok." Shauna pouted

"Shauna do you have any more candy?" Claire asked walking into Shauna's room

"No Claire. Get some out the candy jar." Shauna said looking up from folding her clothes

"There isn't anymore. Mommy keeps it empty now." Claire said folding her arms.

"I wonder why." Olivia said turning around looking at Claire

Claire sighed and walked back to the kitchen

"You do have some candy left!" Claire shouted running back in Shauna's room holding a lollipop and a empty box.

"You need to clean your purse out. You have candy and empty boxes in your purse."

"Stay out of my purse Claire." Shauna said without looking up

Olivia smiled. She turned around to face Claire and dropped the clothes she was folding. Her smile faded.

"Give me that Claire." Olivia said holding out her hand

Claire looked confused. She handed Olivia the lollipop.

"No the box." Olivia said

Shauna stopped folding clothes and turned around to see what box Olivia was talking about. Her face turned red when she saw the Clear Blue Easy box Olivia was holding.

"Claire go play." Olivia said standing up and reading the words on the box.

"Mommy…that's not mine." Shauna said backing away from Olivia

Olivia walked over and closed Shauna's door. She stared at Shauna.

"You're having sex?" Olivia asked

"No." Shauna quickly replied

"Where is the test?" Olivia asked

Shauna was quiet

"What were the results to the test Shauna?!" Olivia shouted

Shauna turned around and started putting her clothes in her suitcase again.

"I have to pack. I'm going to miss my flight if I don't hurry up and get everything packed." Shauna said quietly

Olivia walked over and threw the suitcase on the floor. Shauna looked at all her neatly folded clothes in a messy pile on the floor.

Shauna sat on the floor and started folding the messy pile of clothes. She wouldn't look at Olivia.

She looked up quick when she heard her phone ring

"It's Isabella." Shauna said reaching for her phone

Olivia grabbed Shauna's phone and threw it across the room

"What were the test results?!" Olivia shouted

Shauna started peeling her nail polish still not looking up at Olivia.

Olivia stepped closer to Shauna and grabbed her arm pulling her off the floor. Shauna quickly pulled away and walked away from Olivia.

"Yes, but I had a miscarriage." Shauna said looking at the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia walked over and sat on Shauna's bed. She put her head in her hands. Shauna walked to the other side of the room and picked up her phone.

"You broke my phone." Shauna said quietly

"You won't be needing it for a really long time." Olivia said shaking her head

"I'm sorry." Shauna mumbled

"My mom Christina said if I took my birth control every day I couldn't get pregnant. I ran out of pills and condoms, and we still had sex. I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"You're on birth control? When did you start taking birth control, when did you start having sex?!" Olivia asked walking over to where Shauna was standing.

"Last year." Shauna said walking backwards

"It was a mistake!" Shauna said loudly

"Keep your legs closed!" Olivia shouted

"You couldn't keep your legs closed." Shauna said looking at Olivia's stomach

Shauna screamed when she felt Olivia's hand hit her face

"What did you do that for?" Shauna said crying walking away from Olivia

"I said I was sorry. I had a miscarriage. I just needed more pills and more condoms." Shauna said holding her face.

"I got my prescription refilled, so it won't happen again." Shauna said walking over to her suitcase.

"Who took you to get your prescription refilled Shauna?" Olivia asked leaning against the wall rubbing her forehead.

Shauna ignored the question and kept packing her suitcase

"Mommy you really shouldn't be getting upset right now. Think about your baby." Shauna said as she closed her suitcase.

Olivia walked over and sat next to Shauna on the floor.

"Shauna." Olivia said calmly

"I'm really trying to remain calm. My patience with you is running really thin really fast. Now who took you to get your prescription refilled?" Olivia asked taking Shauna's hand off her suitcase.

Shauna sighed

"Isabella." Shauna said looking in Olivia's eyes

"She heard me in the bathroom and she asked me if I was ok. I told her no and that my stomach was really hurting. I asked her for some pads. She came in the bathroom and when she saw all the blood she panicked. She asked me if I was pregnant. I told her yes and she took me to the hospital. They did an ultrasound and said I had a miscarriage. They wrote me another prescription for birth control and said no sex for six weeks. I begged Isabella not to tell my daddy. She said she would give me two weeks to tell him and if I didn't say anything in two weeks, she would tell him. I asked her to get my prescription filled and she stopped by the pharmacy on the way home to pick up my birth control pills." Shauna said standing up and walking to the other side of the room with her suitcase.

"Can we go now? I'm going to miss my flight if we don't leave now." Shauna said looking at the clock

"No we cannot go now! Sit down and unpack that suitcase." Olivia shouted

"I sent you to Edison to avoid situations like this. Where is he when all of this is happening?" Olivia asked standing up to sit on Shauna's bed.

"My daddy works a lot. He works an hour away in another city and he travels a lot for his job."

"Who is the boy? When did you get pregnant?"

"I was four weeks pregnant. I miscarried the day after I took the test. His name is Jordan. He lives next door to me. "

"He invited me over. We were talking, had a few drinks and it just happened." Shauna said sitting on her suitcase.

"I've never done anything that stupid. I'm usually more careful." Shauna said looking at her chipped nail polish.

"So you had sex with the neighbor you just met while you were drunk. You then miscarried told Isabella, and she got you birth control pills without telling me or your dad." Olivia said shaking her head baffled at what she was hearing.

"And you don't think there is anything wrong with you being 15 and having sex." Olivia said

"Shauna I'm getting you some professional counseling. If I wasn't pregnant, I would give you the ass whipping you should have gotten a long time ago. So count yourself lucky right now." Olivia said standing up.

"I'm calling Edison to tell him our 15 year old daughter can't keep her legs closed, and that you won't be going back to Mexico for awhile." Olivia said walking towards Shauna's door.

"I want to go back to my dad and Isabella's house." Shauna said looking at Olivia shocked by what she had just said.

Olivia laughed

"You're not leaving my sight until you turn 18." Olivia said walking over to Shauna

"I don't care if I have to hire a tutor and home school you."

"And before you even ask, yes your car is going back to the dealership." Olivia said standing next to Shauna daring her to challenge her.

"Don't be too surprised if Edison shows up to see you this week." Olivia said as she turned to walk out of Shauna's room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Claire lets go to Fun World" Fitz called into the kitchen

Claire jumped off the barstool and grabbed her coat out of the closet. She looked at Edison and Isabella and waved before putting on her coat.

"Hi precious." Isabella said waving back at her.

Fitz nodded at Edison and Isabella before walking out the door with Claire behind him.

"Have a seat." Olivia said pointing at her couch. She walked out of the room and came back a minute later with Shauna.

Shauna smiled when she saw Isabella. She ran over to the couch and curled up next to her hiding her face in her shirt.

"I missed you." Shauna said hugging Isabella

Isabella hugged Shauna back and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." She said smiling

"Chin up." Isabella said pulling Shauna's face off her shirt

"Shauna get over here." Olivia said pointing to the seat next to her.

Shauna tightened her hold on Isabella's waist.

"Go to your mommy." Isabella said trying to pull Shauna off her.

Shauna didn't move she hid her face in Isabella's shirt.

Edison got up from his seat and grabbed Shauna off of Isabella. He popped her leg and Shauna started crying.

"I told you before when Olivia tells you to do something you do it!" Edison said carrying Shauna over to the chair and throwing her down.

Shauna curled her legs underneath her rubbing the spot where Edison hit her.

Olivia looked at Shauna and drank her carrot juice.

Olivia stared at Isabella without saying anything.

"Olivia I owe you an apology. I was wrong for not telling you about Shauna and getting her birth control."

"You damn right you were wrong." Olivia said putting down her carrot juice.

"Shauna is mine. Don't let it happen again."

Edison looked back and forth between the two women. He held Isabella's hand and Isabella looked at the wall.

"Shauna, I thought we already established what is and isn't acceptable."

Shauna looked at the floor

"Did I not tell you that I don't have any wild children?"

Shauna wouldn't look at Edison

"My baby is having sex." Edison said

Shauna's face turned red as tears started to fall from her eyes

"Oh don't cry yet." Edison said laughing

"Last time you got a spanking for disrespecting Olivia. This time you are getting your ass beat. I don't play games Shauna."

Shauna looked at Isabella

"Isabella cannot save you." Edison said squeezing Isabella's hand

"Edison" Isabella whispered

"Don't hit her." Isabella said pulling her hand away

"Isabella."

Edison said turning to look at his wife.

"Stay out of this. Me and Olivia know our daughter. We know what she needs."

Isabella sighed

"I'm going to get something to drink." She said rolling her eyes at Edison and shaking her head

Olivia nodded towards the kitchen.

"Help yourself to anything in fridge." Olivia said with a smile

Isabella stood up and walked to the kitchen

Shauna looked at the floor and cried

"Shauna go to your room." Edison said

Shauna cried louder and got up from her chair

Olivia and Edison followed Shauna into her room

Isabella put her hand over her face and wiped her tears. She put on her coat and walked outside with her glass to shut out the loud noise coming from Shauna's room.


	32. Chapter 32

Shauna, Olivia, and Edison walked out of Shauna's room and into the living room. Isabella was sitting on the couch reading the book Olivia had left on the table. Edison sat next to Isabella and Olivia sat back in her chair. Shauna stood up and stared at Edison and Olivia. Isabella looked at Shauna with a blank stare.

"Are you happy now?" Shauna asked looking at Olivia and Edison

"What?" Edison asked confused by Shauna's tone

Shauna walked over to Edison.

"I said are you happy now!"

"Both of you!" Shauna yelled walking over to Olivia. Tears falling from her eyes.

Olivia sat forward in her chair.

"Are you happy since you hit me!" Shauna screamed leaning towards Olivia's face

"That's what you wanted to do anyways!" Shauna turned and looked at Edison

"Both of you are fucked up parents!" Shauna yelled

Edison stood up

"What are you going to do hit me again?" Shauna yelled

"It's your fault I'm the way I am!" Shauna walked back over to Olivia

"You gave me away like I was piece of garbage! Now you're mad because I'm not the person you want me to be. Fuck you Olivia!" Shauna screamed taking her glass of carrot juice off the table and pouring it on her.

Edison grabbed Shauna and pulled her away from Olivia. Shauna bit Edison's hand and kicked him in the leg.

"I hate both of you!" Shauna screamed trying to get out of Edison's grasp.

"I would rather live with Christina or be in foster care, than live with you two idiots!"

Shauna turned and punched Edison in the stomach hard

Edison released Shauna from his hold and looked at her in shock. Olivia looked terrified. Shauna grabbed the book Isabella was holding and threw it at Edison.

"Now send me to foster care! I hate you!" Shauna screamed running out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

Olivia stood up reaching on the table for her Kleenex. She removed the carrot juice stain from her shirt as best she could. Edison stood frozen looking at the door. Isabella got up and walked out the door after Shauna.

"What just happened?" Olivia asked looking at Edison in shock

Edison was quiet.

"He sat back down on the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"I think she really needs a psychologist. Edison said looking at Olivia.

"Shauna!" Isabella called after her.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked running up to her.

"No! I am not ok"

"They have no right to hit me!" Shauna screamed

"Shauna come back in the house. You don't have a coat on, it's freezing out her." Isabella said putting her arm around Shauna.

Shauna leaned into Isabella's arms and cried

"This is all their fault!" Shauna cried shaking.

"I'm not going back. I refuse to live with either one of them." Shauna cried wiping her tears on Isabella's shirt.


	33. Chapter 33

Olivia sat back in her chair and looked at the carrot juice stain on her shirt. Edison sat across from her and looked at the clock. He looked at the mess Shauna had made in the living room. He sighed shaking his head.

"She needs a psychologist Olivia." Edison said looking at his watch

"I can't do this Edison. I'm pregnant and I have a seven year old to take care of. If she wants to be with Isabella, you can take her with you and don't bring her back. Olivia said looking at the orange stain on her shirt."

"Olivia you don't mean that." Edison said.

"Yes I do."

"I'm not doing this." Olivia said sitting forward in her chair.

"I can't drop everything for Shauna. I have tried. I did the best I could. Take her with you and don't call me again."

"Get her some counseling. She is going to need a good psychologist. I can't do it." Olivia said shaking her head.

"She won't come back in here." Isabella said walking in the house sitting next to Edison."

"You're taking her back with you." Olivia said to Isabella.

"I'm not fighting this war. If Shauna wants to go with you she can go. She is totally out of control. I cannot come to your therapy sessions, because you live too far away. I'm not traveling to Mexico to attend therapy. I have a seven year old and a baby on the way. I'm taking care of my husband and children. I'm washing my hands with Shauna."

"You're going to give up on your child?" Isabella asked Olivia

"Damn I see why Shauna is so crazy." Isabella said shaking her head.

"Come on Edison. Let's go." Grab the rest of Shauna's things. We're leaving. Isabella said standing up and grabbing Edison's hand.

"Olivia are you sure this is what you want?" Edison asked

"Yes, now if you excuse I have to go change my shirt." Olivia said walking out of the living room.

Edison walked to Shauna's room and packed the rest of her things. Isabella went back outside to open the car door for Shauna. Olivia came out of her room with a different shirt on and handed Edison a bag of baby clothes and a photo book with ultrasound pictures.

"You can have this too." Olivia said as she walked in the kitchen to get a towel to remove the carrot juice stain from her white chair.

"Goodbye Olivia" Edison said as he walked out the door with Shauna's suitcase.

When Olivia had finished blotting the stain, she grabbed her car keys and headed to her car.

"Time for me to go be with my husband and my baby at Fun World." She said pulling out of her garage


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm going to need my pregnant maid of honor to put that carrot juice down." Abby said laughing

"If you have to go pee in the middle of the ceremony, I'm going to be pissed off Olivia." Abby said looking at Olivia in the mirror.

"I can hold my bladder Abby." Olivia said laughing

"Sure you can." Abby said rolling her eyes

"Quinn your shoes are fine. " Abby said looking at Quinn's shoes. The bridal shop didn't have her size because she waited to the last minute to buy them.

"Really, I don't want my shoes to stand out. I'm already taller than the guy I have to walk down the aisle with." Quinn said looking at the heel on her shoe.

"Olivia get her." Abby said pointing at Claire drinking a cup of fruit punch in her white flower girl dress."

"Claire, baby put down the juice before Abby goes into mean lady mode." Olivia said laughing

"Can I come in?" Fitz called through the door

"No!" Abby shouted

"Abby." Olivia said

"Fitz is not your husband, he can come in." Olivia said nodding towards the door.

Kelly opened the door

"I have come to bring my beautiful bride more carrot juice." Fitz said walking over to Olivia and handing her the carrot juice.

"Thank you Fitz" Olivia said giving Fitz a quick kiss

"But if I drink anymore carrot juice I'm going to have to pee during the ceremony." Olivia said smiling

"Fine my sweet pregnant baby." Fitz said kissing Olivia's belly before taking the juice from her.

"See you outside" Fitz said rubbing her belly before leaving the room full of ladies.

"Olivia is Shauna coming for the summer. I know her birthday is next week and I haven't heard from her since she left." Kelly asked looking at Olivia

Abby glared at Kelly

"I don't know Kelly. I haven't spoken to Shauna in four months. She probably won't be here this summer." Olivia said pulling her hair out of her face.

"Ok. Everybody let's go. They're waiting on us." Abby said

One hour later Abby and David were posing for pictures in the garden.

"So Mrs. Rosen." David whispered in her ear.

"How do you feel?" David asked

"Like my dreams came true." Abby whispered kissing David as the photographer snapped a picture of them.

Fitz put his hand around Olivia's waist as the cameraman approached them."

"Claire come take a picture with me, your mom, and baby brother." Fitz called over to Claire

Claire ran over and quickly hugged Olivia's stomach.

"Perfect." Olivia whispered as she kissed Fitz and the photographer took their picture.


	35. Chapter 35

"Happy birthday Shauna!" Isabella said pulling Shauna's covers back and tickling her.

"Get up girl!" You are going to make us late for our salon appointment.

"It's too early Isabella." Shauna said trying to take the covers back from Isabella.

"Snowflake!" Isabella called into the hall.

Snowflake jumped on the bed and started licking Shauna's face.

"Ok I'm up!" Shauna said sitting up.

"We do have to get to the airport in a few hours" Isabella said walking over to open Shauna's curtains.

"Our flight is a redeye and it is not leaving until midnight, which is 15 hours away." Shauna said stumbling out of her room and into the bathroom.

"You know how slow you move Shauna. We still have to get to the salon and to the mall. Unless you want to go to your family reunion in your clothes from last season." Isabella said walking down the stairs.

"Hurry up before the coffee gets cold." Isabella shouted before reaching the last stair.

"I'm ready to go" Shauna said 25 minutes later putting her coffee mug in the dishwasher.

"Is daddy already in Seattle?" Shauna asked

"Yes and you need to call Christina." Cecelia has called my phone twice already this morning wanting to tell you happy birthday.

Isabella picked up Shauna's phone.

"No wonder everyone is calling me your ringer is turned off. Kelly called you too." Isabella said looking at Shauna's call log.

"Awe she remembered my birthday. I'm going to call her back after we go get some breakfast." Shauna said taking her phone from Isabella.

"I'm driving." Shauna said grabbing Isabella's keys

"Sarah sent you a card." Isabella said holding up the card on the table

Shauna stopped to read the card.

_You are making great progress. Hope your birthday is perfect. See you next week Friday._

Shauna smiled and put the card back on the table.

20 hours later Shauna and Isabella were in Seattle with new hairstyles and new clothes. Christina had texted Shauna and told her to come to her hotel room.

"Who is this lady?" Christina asked as she looked Shauna over.

"I don't look that different mom." Shauna said hugging Christina.

Isabella walked in behind Shauna.

"I need a drink after that flight." Isabella said.

"Booze is on the counter." Christina said pointing towards the kitchen.

"You never run out of booze." Isabella laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Shauna" Cecilia shouted running up to Shauna.

"Hey princess. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Mommy said I can wait for you to get here." Cecelia said happily jumping up and down

"How much sugar did you give her mom?" Shauna asked turning around to look at Christina

"She just had one box of candy at the movies earlier." Christina shrugged

"I'm taking her to Edward's house in a few minutes. She is going to be his problem." Christina said laughing.

"I called you earlier and you didn't answer your phone Christina said walking into the kitchen."

"The ringer was off." Shauna said as she took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at her phone and saw one new text message.

_Happy Birthday Shauna From Olivia_

Shauna smiled

_Thank you:) _Shauna texted back


	36. Chapter 36

Olivia looked up when she heard heels clicking down the hallway. It was late. She had been in labor 15 hours. Fitz had just left to drop Claire off at Abby and David's house. She looked out the window and saw streetlights. She cried as her contractions intensified. The nurse had come in an hour ago and told her she was four centimeters dilated. She looked over to the door when she heard the heels walk into her hospital room. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the person in her doorway.

"Hi mommy" Shauna said walking over to Olivia's bed

"Shauna…" Olivia said sitting up. She hadn't seen or talked to Shauna in 9 months.

"Now I know you didn't think I would miss my little brother being born did you?" Shauna said climbing in the bed with Olivia.

Shauna gasped when she felt the wet spot she had just sat in.

"Ewww did I just sit in amniotic fluid." Shauna said touching the wet spot on her pants leg.

Olivia laughed

"You're paying for my dry cleaning bill mommy." Shauna said laughing and snuggling close to Olivia.

"I missed you." Shauna whispered into Olivia's neck

"How did you get here?" Olivia asked out of breath.

"Well you never cancelled the credit card you had me on. Kelly texted me and told me you were in labor. I bought a plane ticket, took a cab, and here I am." Shauna said smiling

"I've had a lot of time to think and several months of counseling. I miss my mommy. Not Isabella or Christina, but my mommy." Shauna said looking in Olivia's eyes

"I miss seeing you every day. I miss you treating me like your little girl." Shauna said pulling Olivia's hair out of her face.

Olivia blinked and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I thought I would never hear you say that." Olivia said with tears in her throat

"So from now on, I'm going to do whatever makes Olivia happy." Shauna said wiping Olivia's tears.

Olivia was speechless and overcome with emotion

Shauna pulled Olivia into a hug

"So how many centimeters are you now?"

"I don't know. The nurse said I was at four centimeters an hour ago. It hurts." Olivia moaned

Shauna hugged Olivia tighter.

"Try to get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

Olivia rested her head on Shauna's chest. She closed her eyes and hoped she wasn't dreaming. Because if she was, she didn't want to wake up anytime soon.


	37. Chapter 37

Fitz walked into Olivia's hospital room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman laying next to Olivia. He walked closer to the bed and was surprised when he saw the mystery woman was Shauna.

"Shauna" Fitz whispered

Shauna opened her eyes and looked at Fitz

"Hi Fitz." Shauna whispered sitting up trying her best not to wake Olivia.

"How did you get here? Does Edison know you are here?" Fitz asked sounding concerned

Shauna laughed

"Of course Fitz. I'm 16. I couldn't get on an international flight without parental consent. Kelly told me Olivia was in labor. I bought the ticket online with the credit card mommy added me too. I then begged my daddy to let me go and told him I already bought a non refundable ticket. Since I'm on fall break from school, he said I can come here. He gave me $200 and told me to call him when I got to DC. I took a cab and here I am. I have to go back Sunday so I can be in school on Monday.

"Wow well this is a surprise…a good surprise though. I'm always happy to see you." Fitz said smiling.

They both looked at Olivia when they heard her wake up crying

"I think it's time." Olivia cried

"I'll get the doctor." Fitz said before he walked out the room.

"Get this baby out!" Olivia screamed

Shauna jumped startled by Olivia's outburst. Olivia had thrown the blankets on the floor. Her gown was around her waist. She looked over at Olivia and covered her mouth.

"I have to throw up." Shauna said running to the bathroom after seeing a sight she never wanted to see.

Dr. Wiler came in the room and examined Olivia.

"You're at 10 cenemiters!" Dr. Wiler said as the medical team prepped her surgical equipment and mask.

Fitz stood next to Dr. Wiler ready to watch their baby come in the world. Shauna came out of the bathroom and stood at Olivia's side holding her hand, not wanting a second look at what had made her throw up.

"It's a boy. Dr. Wiler shouted 20 minutes later. Fitz cut the cord and the doctor placed the baby on Olivia's stomach. Shauna looked at the baby covered in goo and grabbed her mouth. She made it to the bathroom just in time tripping and almost falling in her Manolo Blahnik heels. She came out a few minutes later. The baby was wrapped in a blanket.

"You ok?" Olivia asked looking concerned

"Yeah." Shauna said nodding her head

"He's cute." Shauna said as Olivia held the baby.

Olivia handed the baby to Fitz.

Shauna sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed

"You want to hold him Shauna?" Fitz asked Shauna a few minutes later

"Not right now." Shauna said softly looking at Olivia

"That was amazing." Shauna said

Olivia smiled. Happy and exhausted, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

"It's time for his feeding." The nurse said bringing Jacob into the room with Olivia and Fitz.

Olivia woke up when the nurse turned the light on.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked looking over at Fitz.

"It just turned 7:00. Fitz said looking out the window at the sun coming up.

The nurse handed Olivia Jacob and he wrapped his hand around her finger.

"You look just like your daddy." Olivia whispered as she twirled Jacob's curly dark brown hair. He opened his eyes and Olivia smiled when she saw they were dark blue.

"I wonder if they will turn green like Claire's eyes.' Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"I don't know maybe." Fitz said walking over to Olivia.

Olivia opened her shirt and put the baby on her breast.

"Where's Shauna? Did she go home?" Olivia asked.

"No, she went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." Fitz said as he touched Jacobs face.

Fitz looked up a few minutes later when he heard heels come into the room.

"How was breakfast?" Olivia said without looking up.

"I haven't eaten anything yet." A woman replied.

Olivia looked up shocked to see the woman standing before her.

"Mommy!" Olivia said excitedly handing the baby to Fitz.

"You came to see me!" Olivia said trying to get out of bed.

"Of course I came to see you. My only child has a baby and you think I wouldn't come see you."

Lauren said walking over to give Olivia a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked sitting back from Olivia.

"Fine. I'm surprised you're here. You haven't come to see me in years. I haven't seen you since Claire was born."

"Well you don't have a baby every day Olivia." Lauren replied smiling.

"How is my Claire Bear doing?" Lauren asked.

"Fine." Olivia replied smiling nervously.

"You know Olivia, I saw a woman in the hall who looked just like you. She could be your sister." Lauren said walking over to Fitz to look at Jacob.

Olivia looked away nervously. Shauna walked in a few seconds later with a different outfit and heels on.

"There is that woman who resembles you. " Lauren said looking at Shauna.

"Do you work here sweetie." Lauren asked Shauna.

"You look so much like Olivia." Lauren said looking at Shauna in amazement.

Shauna looked back and forth between Olivia and Lauren. Olivia looked at Shauna lost for words.

Shauna opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Olivia looked at the floor.

"Well do you work here Miss?" Lauren asked Shauna again.

"Momm…" Olivia started

"No." Shauna said quickly interrupting Olivia

"I'm a friend of Olivia's. I'm in DC on business and I stopped by to see Olivia and the baby. I have to go now so I don't miss my flight. Goodbye Olivia." Shauna said before she quickly turned to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"Shauna." Olivia called after her.

Fitz put Jacob in his bassinette and ran after Shauna.

"What a strange woman." Lauren said looking at Olivia.

"She is my daughter." Olivia said to Lauren

"You adopted a 25 year old?" Lauren asked

Olivia shook her head.

"She is 16 and I didn't adopt her."

"She doesn't look 16. If you didn't adopt her where did she come from?"

"When I get out of this hospital I will make sure she starts looking 16 and not 25."

"Where did that woman come from Olivia?"

"From me! I gave birth to her."

Lauren stared at Olivia in shock.

"What are you talking about Olivia?"

"16 years ago I had a baby with Edison Davis and I never told you. She was raised by Edison's family." Olivia said looking over to the bassinette where Jacob was crying.

Olivia climbed out of bed and took Jacob out of his bassinette. Fitz came back in the room a few minutes later.

"She's gone. She must have got in one of the waiting taxis outside." Fitz said looking at Olivia

Olivia held Jacob close to her.

"She's gone again" Olivia said as tears ran down her face.


	39. Chapter 39

"You called for your nurse?" the nurse asked walking into Olivia's room

"Yes." Fitz said. I need you to take the baby to the nursery.

The nurse looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded. The nurse took Jacob out of Olivia's arms.

"I'm going to find Shauna. We will talk about this when you get out of the hospital." Fitz said to a teary eyed Olivia.

"She can't leave DC. Her plane ticket is non refundable, and no airline will let her buy another ticket to Mexico without parental consent. She also isn't old enough to book a hotel room. Let's go to the airport first. Put out a trace on her credit card. It's in Olivia's name" Fitz said to his security agent.

Olivia looked at the floor not wanting to look at Lauren.

"I talk to you at least once a month. Since you have been pregnant I have been talking to you once a week. I'm here because you texted me yesterday and said you were having the baby. I had already made plans to come here since I knew you would be due any day now. You have sent me pictures of Claire and you never once mentioned this girl. Why?"

"Mom you moved to Bali and…" Olivia started

"And you felt the need to hide this from me. Like she is some secret. Imagine how she must feel right now Olivia.

"I was embarrassed mom. I didn't want to disappoint you. So yes I didn't tell you about her." Olivia said wiping her tears.

"Call her." Lauren said handing Olivia her phone.

Olivia called Shauna. It went to her voicemail on the first ring.

"Shauna can you please call me." Olivia said her voice cracking in the phone.

Olivia's phone rang a few minutes later. It was Isabella.

"Hello?" Olivia said annoyed

"What did you do to Shauna?!" Isabella shouted into the phone.

"This is none of your business Isabella." Olivia said fiercely

"When Edison is in a meeting and Shauna calls me crying it is my business." Isabella said back with attitude.

"I am getting tired of you hurting Shauna. It was a mistake for Edison and I to send her to DC. You shut her out of your life 9 months ago. She hasn't even been in DC one full day and you are hurting her again."

"This will be the last time you see Shauna Olivia." I am tired of putting her back together after you break her down. She has been in counseling for months and she was doing great until she went to see you." Isabella shouted angrily into the phone.

"Now I have to drop everything I'm doing to get on a plane and bring her back here where she belongs!"

"I will not give you the chance to hurt her again Olivia. Stay away from Shauna." Isabella said before hanging the phone up in Olivia's face.


	40. Chapter 40

"There she is" Fitz told his security

Shauna was sitting on a bench alone looking through her phone.

"Mind if I join you?" Fitz asked sitting next to Shauna.

"What are you doing here Fitz?"

"I'm not going back. I'm waiting on Isabella to take me home."

"Livvy does want you here Shauna."

Shauna laughed

"She didn't even tell her mom about me."

"She was wrong. Olivia needs some counseling and I'm going to make sure she starts meeting with someone who can help her." Fitz said

"She doesn't think she needs counseling" Shauna said

"She is going to counseling whether she wants to or not." Fitz said

Shauna sighed

"I'm just ready to go home Fitz. I already told Isabella to come get me."

"Well you don't need to be waiting in the airport. Let me take you back to the house and you can wait for here there. I will bring Claire over after I take her to the hospital to see Jacob, so that she can keep you company. " Fitz said standing up and offering Shauna his hand.

"Ok Fitz." Shauna said smiling reaching for his hand."

"I will be back in a few hours." Fitz said as he took Shauna's suitcase in the house.

Shauna looked at her phone to read the text message she had just received

_Flight is delayed. I probably won't be there today. Call Kelly and ask if you can stay at her house tonight. From Isabellla._

Shauna sighed. She walked to her room and started unpacking her suitcase.

She walked to her closet and looked at the empty closet. She thought about how it was filled a few months ago and her giant box of art supplies that used to sit in the corner of the closet. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she replayed the last two days. She thought about the expression on Olivia's face when she first walked into her room when she was in labor. She thought about the sorrowful expression on Olivia's face when her mom didn't know who she was. She thought about how tiny Jacob was and wiped a tear from her eye as she realized her baby would have been due about now.

A few hours later Fitz came back in the house with Claire.

"Shauna!" Claire screamed when she saw Shauna sitting in her room.

"Hey princess." Shauna said trying to sound happy.

"Mommy had the baby and Grandma is here." Claire said hugging Shauna.

"I know. I saw them." Shauna said trying to smile

"Are you going to go back to the hospital? Daddy is going to spend the night there with mommy" Claire said.

"No. instead how about I make a carrot cake just for you." Shauna said swallowing the lump in her throat."

"Ok!" Claire said happily running to the kitchen.

One hour later Shauna placed a whole carrot cake in front of Claire with a fork.

"I get the whole cake!" Claire asked

"Yes." Shauna said turning to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of red wine and a glass. She poured herself a glass of wine and walked in Olivia and Fitz room. She pulled out the white sweater Olivia always wore and changed into it.

She finished her wine and layed on Olivia's side of the bed. She picked up the book on the nightstand and read it until she fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

"Shauna you're not supposed to sleep in here!" Claire said jumping on Olivia and Fitz bed. She looked out the window and saw the sun was shining.

"Someone keeps calling you!" Claire said jumping off the bed to hand Shauna here phone.

Shauna looked at her phone. She had one new message from Isabella.

_Will be in DC in 2 hours Isabella_

"Shit!" Shauna said looking at her clock. She had less than an hour to get ready

"You're not supposed to say that word!" Claire shouted.

"Claire get ready. We're going to see mommy and the baby." Shauna said running to her room.

Shauna called Fitz and Olivia's phone while she was getting ready. Both of their phones went to voicemail.

"I can't leave her here by herself." Shauna said to herself. She ran in the kitchen and looked for car keys. She found Olivia's keys in a tray on the counter."

"Claire come on!" Shauna shouted.

Claire quickly followed Shauna outside. 15 minutes later she was parking in the hospital parking lot. She grabbed Claire's hand and quickly took the elevator to the maternity floor. She walked in the room to see Olivia, Fitz, and Lauren watching TV. They all looked up when they saw Shauna and Claire enter the room.

"Mommy!" Claire shouted as she jumped on Olivia's bed.

"Hello." Shauna said looking around at everyone. I came to drop off Claire. I drove your car. I'm about to take your car back to your house and wait for Isabella." Shauna said looking at Olivia.

"You drove my car?" Olivia said sitting up.

"Yes. I'm leaving in a few minutes and I didn't want to leave Claire home by herself." Shauna said looking at the clock on the wall.

Olivia looked at Shauna and smiled.

"I should be going." Shauna said turning to walk out of the room.

"Sit down Shauna." Olivia said

"I have to go." Shauna said as she kept walking.

"Little girl. I know you heard your mom tell you to sit down." Lauren said walking over to Shauna.

Shauna stopped walking and turned around to look at Lauren.

"And you are?" Shauna asked rolling her eyes at Lauren.

"The woman who is going to knock your teeth on the floor if you don't lose the attitude really quick." Lauren said stepping closer to Shauna.

"You do not know me!" Shauna screamed in Lauren's face.

Lauren raised her hand and slapped Shauna in the mouth. Shauna looked shocked.

"Mom!" Olivia shouted

"Shut up Olivia." Lauren said looking at Olivia coldly

"Now go sit down before you get more than that." Lauren said grabbing Shauna's arm and pushing her towards the chair by Olivia.

"I don't know what's wrong with these kids today." Lauren said to herself

"Now I may have just met you, but I am still your grandmother and I do not ever want to hear you speak like again."

"I don't know what you and Olivia have going on, but you two are going to fix it right now." Lauren said closing the hospital room door.

Shauna looked at Lauren in shock.


	42. Chapter 42

"Fitz have the nurse take Claire to the nursery to see Jacob" Lauren said.

"Lauren I really don't think we should have this conversation while Olivia is still in the hospital. Shauna can go home with Isabella and she can come back when Olivia starts her counseling sessions." Fitz said.

Lauren walked over to Fitz and rang the nurse herself. She came in a few minutes later to take Claire to the nursery.

Shauna sighed. She stood up and looked at the clock.

"You have 10 minutes to say whatever it is you want to say to me." Shauna said looking at Olivia.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said

"You're right about that. You are sorry." Shauna said rolling her eyes at Olivia.

"I spent the last 9 months telling myself that if I hadn't poured carrot juice on you, you wouldn't hate me. I blamed myself when it had nothing to do with me pouring carrot juice on you. You have serious issues Olivia. You didn't even tell your mom about me."

"It had nothing to do with you personally. I was embarrassed to be pregnant by my boss. I knew I didn't want to be with Edison. I was pregnant and unmarried walking around that law firm. I dealt with the jokes of not being married and not being able to mention who the father of my child was so I wouldn't ruin mine or Edison's professional reputation!"

"No I didn't tell me mom, because I didn't want to be criticized. When I was ready to tell everyone I couldn't get you back, so yes I kept quiet! How was I supposed to tell my mom and everyone else 7 years later, surprise I had a kid! I wasn't prepared to deal with that!" Olivia shouted.

"You're not so perfect yourself Shauna. You were embarrassed to tell me you were pregnant. I felt the same way 16 years ago! My reputation was being damaged." Olivia said getting in Shauna's face.

"That was different. I ran out of birth control." Shauna said looking away from Olivia

"And my birth control failed. Not much different." Olivia said grabbing Shauna's face and turning her around to face her.

"Olivia you are 43 years old. You should have it together by now." Shauna said rolling her eyes at Olivia.

Shauna sighed. She looked at her phone and saw Isabella was calling her.

"I will come back here to go to some of your counseling sessions with you, but right now I have to go." Shauna said picking up her purse and walking out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43

Shauna pulled Olivia's car into the garage. She grabbed her suitcase and waited in the kitchen for Isabella. The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"Hey Shauna" Isabella said when Shauna opened the door.

"Hey Bella." Shauna said pulling Isabella into a hug.

"Let's go." Shauna said as she looked for the key to Olivia and Fitz house on her key ring.

"Hold up. Why is your lip swollen?" Isabella said pulling Shauna's face to hers.

"Olivia's crazy mom hit me in the mouth." Shauna said locking the door.

"What?" Isabella said stepping back.

"You let her hit you! Did you hit her back?"

"No. I was not about to cause a scene in the hospital." Shauna said opening the door to Isabella's car.

Isabella paused.

"I think she needs to learn to keep her hands to herself." Isabella said starting her car.

"Where are we going?" Shauna asked when she noticed Isabella driving in the direction of the hospital.

"To teach that woman to keep her hands off my baby girl." Isabella said.

Shauna's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Bella NO." Shauna said as Isabella pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Isabella got out of the car and dragged Shauna out the car. She dragged Shauna into the hospital and up to the maternity floor. She quickly followed the numbers on the wall to Olivia's room.

"Bella we need to leave. You can't go in there!" Shauna said when Isabella stopped outside of Olivia's door.

Isabella opened the door and everyone looked at her and Shauna. Olivia looked confused. Isabella walked up to Lauren.

"You cannot go around hitting children that are not yours. If you hit my child again, I will slap you and then have you locked up for hitting a minor." Isabella said stepping within an inch of Lauren's face.

Shauna's face turned red.

"I'm so sorry about this. Isabella must have forgotten to take her medication this morning. She can get a little crazy. Come on Bella." Shauna said taking Isabella's hand and trying to drag her out of the hospital room.

"Fitz call security." Olivia said.

"No." Lauren said stepping back from Isabella."

"If you ever come into this hospital causing a ruckus like that again, you will be picking your teeth off the floor. You need to leave now." Lauren said menacingly.

Isabella rolled her eyes at Lauren and turned around to leave. Shauna followed behind Isabella.

"Not you Shauna." Lauren said.

"Now Olivia might be missing a few screws right now." Lauren said glaring at Olivia.

"But this woman here is not mentally stable. You are not going back with her."

Shauna looked at Olivia. Olivia looked at the floor.

"Sit down Shauna." Lauren said stepping closer to Shauna.

"You're going to let her talk to you like that?" Isabella asked Shauna.

"I told you Bella I'm not causing a scene! My mom just had a baby. She doesn't need all this drama right now. She is not well right now. I'm going to do whatever will not stress my mom out." Shauna shouted at Isabella.

Olivia looked up at Shauna. Shauna sat down in one of the chairs by the wall.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." Isabella said walking out of Olivia's hospital room.


	44. Chapter 44

"It's time for his feeding." The nurse said as she brought Jacob in the room and handed him to Olivia.

"There's my little Fitz." Olivia said smiling as she put Jacob under her shirt.

Claire was still with the other nurse looking through the window at all the babies in the nursery. Fitz was texting Mellie about what time Teddy was coming back. Lauren and Shauna were looking at the TV. Shauna was counting down the minutes until Edison called her. She knew Isabella had called Edison crying about coming all the way to DC and Shauna not going back with her. Shauna looked at her phone when it rang a few minutes later. Lauren looked over at Shauna curiously.

"Excuse me." Shauna said standing up

"I have to take this call." Shauna said before walking into the hallway.

"Hello Daddy." Shauna said answering the phone

"Shauna what is going on? Why are you not with Isabella right now?" Edison asked. Shauna could tell by his voice he was upset.

"Isabella and Olivia's mom got into an argument. Since Olivia is in the hospital and recovering from the delivery, I didn't want to stress her out more by causing a scene. I will be back in Mexico Sunday night." Shauna said with a sigh.

"Shauna do you think this is a game? Isabella just went out of her way to come get you. Now you want to change your mind and stay there." Edison said angrily into the phone.

"I wanted to go back, but I'm not going to make Olivia upset right now daddy!" Shauna whispered into the phone trying to keep her voice low.

Edison sighed.

"Shauna if you are not here by Sunday night, I'm going to DC and dragging you back here. I'm not playing this game with you. You better not ever embarrass Isabella like that again. She is really upset."

Shauna rolled her eyes.

"Ok goodbye" Shauna said hanging up her phone.

The doctor walked in Olivia's room and Shauna walked in the room behind her.

"Good news. You can go home now." Dr. Wiler said smiling and handing Olivia her discharge papers and prescriptions"

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling and taking the papers from Dr. Wiler.

Olivia stood up and put Jacob in his bassinet. Lauren and Shauna walked in the hallway and waited for Olivia to change clothes. Shauna texted on her phone until a nurse came to the door with a wheelchair. Fitz opened the door when Olivia had changed clothes. The nurse came in and helped Olivia in the wheelchair. Olivia held Jacob. They walked to the nursery to get Claire. They all got situated in the car when they had made it outside.

* * *

Olivia went to the nursery and put Jacob in his crib. She walked in the kitchen and took out some pots and pans to start cooking.

"What are you are doing?" Fitz asked

"Cooking." Olivia said smiling

"No, you are going to lay down. You cannot be walking around a lot now." Fitz said taking Olivia's hand and leading her to their bedroom."

"But Fitz" Olivia said trying to protest

"No Olivia." Fitz said as he continued walking to their bedroom.

Lauren walked in the kitchen and took some packages out of the cabinet. Shauna walked in and put the tea kettle on the stove.

"You should stay in here and help me cook."

Lauren said.

"I can teach you a few recipes." Lauren said getting more ingredients out of the cabinet.

Shauna turned around and looked at Lauren.

"I know how to cook just fine. I have been cooking and taking care of my home for the last two years. I do not need you to teach me anything. If you want to stay on my good side, I suggest you do not hit me again. I don't let my mommy and daddy hit me and I won't let you hit me either." Shauna said pouring a cup of tea and walking towards Olivia and Fitz room.

Lauren reached out to grab Shauna. Fitz came in the kitchen right before she reached Shauna.

"Lauren!" Fitz said

"Let her go." Fitz said as Shauna kept walking to take Olivia her tea.

"No wonder this family is so dysfunctional. You two let that child walk around like she is a woman." Lauren said as she poured some oil in a skillet.

Shauna walked in the room and handed Olivia the cup of tea.

"Thank you Shauna." Olivia said taking the mug from her.

"Shauna I'm really sorry." Olivia said putting the mug down and reaching for Shauna's hand.

Shauna pulled her hand away.

"We're not going to talk about this right now, since you just pushed a nine pound baby out of your vagina less than 72 hours ago." Shauna said getting close to Olivia's face.

"In a few weeks when you heal up, we will talk and I'm not holding back anything. So get ready." Shauna said with a smile as she turned around to walk out of Olivia's and Fitz room.

Olivia picked up her tea and took a sip before falling back on her pillow closing her eyes. She sighed and tried her best to go to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Olivia sat up in bed and turned on her TV. She looked at her door when she saw Shauna walk in her room with a tray of food.

"I brought you dinner." Shauna said handing Olivia the tray and placing a glass of water and her pain medication on her nightstand.

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling.

"Shauna." Olivia said sitting the tray aside.

"Yes Mommy?" Shauna said turning around to face Olivia.

"Can you please be more respectable to my mom?" She told me you went off on her in the kitchen.

Shauna looked up at Olivia shocked.

"You damn right I went off on her. She hit me in my mouth." Shauna said folding her arms.

"I told her not to hit you again. I need you to be more respectable to her. Didn't you say you wanted to do whatever makes mommy happy?" Olivia said smiling.

"Yeah but she hit me!" Shauna said getting upset

"Shauna if you keep being rude to her, she is going to keep telling me how disrespectful my child is. I don't want to keep hearing that ok." Olivia said getting annoyed with Shauna.

"Fine, I will be nice to that witch." Shauna said rolling her eyes at Olivia

Olivia sighed.

"Shauna I have apologized to you. I have agreed to go to counseling. I have let you be as rude as you want to me without complaining, but I will not let you disrespect my mom. I will not let her hit you again, but if get one more complaint about you, I'm going to make your top lip match your bottom lip." Olivia said opening her bottle of pain pills.

"Ok." Shauna said quietly.

"Now go change into some casual clothes. Why are you always dressed like you are going to a business meeting?" Olivia asked looking at Shauna's perfectly fitted pants suit and heels.

"I like dressing like a business woman." Shauna said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not going to a meeting so go put on something casual." Olivia said picking up her glass of water.

"I don't have anything to wear. Isabella took off with my suitcase." Shauna said looking at the floor.

"Get something out of my closet."

"Not my favorite sweater." Olivia said as Shauna reached for her sweater.

Shauna rolled her eyes and grabbed a shirt, jeans, and some flat shoes.

"Can I go to the mall so I can get some clothes for the rest of my stay here?" Shauna asked before walking out of their room."

"Do you have a license?" Olivia asked

"Of course." Shauna laughed

"Fine, take my car and be back here at 9:00. Go directly to the mall no friends just you."

"That's only two hours from now." Shauna said

"I know what time it is Shauna." Olivia said picking up her fork.

Shauna rolled her eyes and walked out of their room.

"Mommy can I play with Jacob?" Claire asked running into Olivia and Fitz room and jumping on their bed."

"Not now Claire. He is too little to play. He is not a toy."

"He's crying!" Claire shouted as the baby monitor went off.

"Welcome home Olivia." Olivia said to herself as she put down her plate and walked to the nursery.


	46. Chapter 46

"You're leaving again Shauna." Claire asked as she watched Shauna pack her suitcase.

"I have to leave. I have to go to school tomorrow Claire."

"Why can't you go to school here?" Claire asked

"Because I can't keep changing schools Claire. I will be back in a few weeks on my next break."

"Ok. Claire said hugging Shauna and walking out the room."

"You all ready to go?" Olivia asked walking in Shauna's room.

"No, but I don't have a choice. I'm going to be grounded when I get home. Isabella is still mad at me." Shauna mumbled as she zipped her suitcase

"You're not going to be grounded. I will talk to Edison."

"This is yours." Olivia said handing Shauna her favorite sweater.

"You're letting me have this. It's your favorite." Shauna said touching the soft fabric before folding the sweater.

Olivia hugged Shauna.

"You're my favorite." Olivia whispered in Shauna's ear.

"Really?" Shauna said happily.

"Yes. But don't let Claire hear you say that." Olivia said smiling.

"I wish I could stay here." Shauna said putting the sweater in her suitcase.

"I don't want you to fall behind in school. Finish this semester out and we will see about you staying here next semester."

"I like that." Shauna said smiling as she and Olivia walked out of her room.

* * *

"Hi daddy, Hi Bella, Shauna said as she got in the backseat of Edison's car."

Isabella ignored Shauna.

"Hi Shauna." Edison said as he drove away from the airport.

The ride to their house was quiet.

"Am I grounded." Shauna asked when she had unpacked her suitcase. Edison was standing in her doorway.

"No, you are not grounded. Olivia called me. She said your behavior was perfect and she wants to see you again soon. You can see her again on your next break."

"Thanks Daddy. Shauna said walking over and giving Edison a hug."

"You still have to apologize to Isabella."

Shauna sighed.

"Ok."

Isabella was in their room painting a picture. Shauna paused in the doorway before entering their room. She stopped stalling and walked up behind Isabella.

"Bella I'm sorry for asking you to come to DC and not going back with you. I know you cleared your schedule to bring me back here."

Isabella turned around to face Shauna.

"I know you had to make a choice. I'm not mad. Just don't expect me to drop everything for you when Olivia hurts you again." Isabella said turning around and picking her paint brush back up.

Shauna sighed and walked back to her room.

"Welcome home Shauna." She mumbled to herself.


	47. Chapter 47

Fitz massaged the rose scented body butter over Olivia's back. He applied more pressure when he got to her lower back. Olivia moaned as she felt his hands push into his skin.

"Does this hurt sweet baby? You have been walking around holding your back since you came home from the hospital."

"No. I'm still having contractions." Olivia moaned

"Contractions after the baby is born?" Fitz asked deepening his massage.

"Yeah, I get cramps really bad when I breastfeed." Olivia said sleepily.

She had just got of the shower and was too tired to even put on her gown. She lay on her stomach with her head on her pillow. Her eyes were closed and as she tried to stay awake.

Fitz ran his hands past her panties and rubbed the thick cream on her legs. He pulled the sheet over her when he noticed her shiver.

"Turn the air conditioner off." Olivia mumbled barely coherent.

Fitz put the top on her lotion and pulled their duvet cover over them. He pulled Olivia close and breathed in her rose scent.

"We can hire a nanny Olivia." Fitz whispered into her ear.

"No. I quit work to take care of our kids. We don't a need a nanny." Olivia said as she slid further under the heavy cover.

Olivia sat up when she heard Jacob on the baby monitor.

"No. Fitz said pulling her back down. Did you pump some milk?" Fitz asked

"It's in the fridge." Olivia said closing her eyes again.

Fitz placed a quick kiss on Olivia's lips before getting out of their bed. He walked to the kitchen and heated up the bottle. He took Jacob out of his crib and walked to the living room. He was surprised to find Claire and Teddy watching a cartoon movie.

"What are you two still doing up?" Fitz asked surprising them.

"Daddy! Claire said surprised to see Fitz. Teddy was asleep in front of the TV.

"I sent you both to bed hours ago. It is 2:00 in the morning and you both have school in the morning."

"I know we just wanted to watch the rest of the movie." Claire said reaching for the remote.

"So you waited until me and your mommy went to sleep?" Fitz asked Claire.

"I'm sorry daddy." Claire said turning off the TV.

"Teddy get up." Fitz said pulling Teddy off the floor.

"Dad." Teddy said surprised

"Yes now go to bed. Both of you before you get grounded." Fitz said.

"Teddy and Claire ran to their rooms before Fitz could say anything else.

Fitz fed Jacob his bottle and put him back in his crib. He got back in bed and pulled Olivia close to him. She was sleeping. He rubbed his hands over her legs until he fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

"Cold pressure." Dr. Wiler said as she examined Olivia for her six week checkup.

Olivia closed her eyes. She hated this part of the examination.

"All done." Dr. Wiler said as she handed the nurse the samples she had taken. Dr. Wiler looked up when another nurse came in the room. She handed Dr. Wiler a manila folder with one piece of paper in it." Dr. Wiler shook her head when she read the paper.

"Olivia when did you start taking your birth control pills." Dr. Wiler asked.

Olivia looked at Fitz confused.

"Last week…"Olivia said wondering what Dr. Wiler was about to say.

"Olivia your lab results are back. Your urine test is saying you're still pregnant. Which doesn't mean you're pregnant because all the pregnancy hormone might not have left your system yet. We did blood work to confirm the test and your hcg levels are rising when they should be falling."

Olivia looked shocked

"What are you saying ?" Olivia asked sitting up.

"I'm saying according to your blood work you are three weeks pregnant. When did you have sex Olivia?"

Olivia's face fell. Tears came to her eyes.

"Three weeks ago. The bleeding stopped and I wanted to have sex to relieve my cramps." Olivia said her voice shaking. I'm breastfeeding how am I pregnant!" Olivia shouted through her tears.

Fitz walked over and hugged Olivia.

"It's okay Livvy." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Do you always breastfeed every two hours?" Dr. Wiler asked

"No." Olivia said wiping her tears.

"I can't have another baby now. My baby is only six weeks old." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Well you have nine months to get ready for your next baby." Dr. Wiler said grabbing her clipboard.

"It's too early for an ultrasound, but I'm going to schedule you one for two weeks from now." Dr. Wiler said as she walked out of the room leaving Olivia to get dressed.

Olivia cried. Fitz held her tighter.

"It's ok Livvy." Fitz said reassuring her.

"No. It's not ok Fitz. I'm not ready to go through that again." Olivia said crying into Fitz shirt.

Fitz broke from their hug and walked over and picked up Olivia's clothes out the chair. He helped her get dressed and put on her shoes.

"It's going to be okay Livvy." Fitz said as Olivia started crying again in his shirt."

Fitz held Olivia until she stopped crying.

"Come on let's get you home so you can get some sleep." Fitz said taking Olivia's hand and leading her out of the room.


	49. Chapter 49

"Hi mommy." Shauna said as she answered her phone

"Hey baby what are you doing?"

"I am my friend's house." Shauna said nervously.

"What's your friend's name?" Olivia asked

"Terrance. We're working on our science project." Shauna said quickly.

"Does Edison know Terrance?" Olivia asked

"He hasn't met him yet mommy. Our teacher just made us lab partners today."

"Where is Edison? He allows you to go over boy's houses he's never met?" Olivia asked.

"He's out of town. He will be back tomorrow. We're just doing our homework mommy." Shauna said getting annoyed with Olivia.

"That better be it. I will call you later baby." Olivia said hanging up her phone. She looked through her phone and dialed Edison's number."

"Hello Olivia." Edison said as he walked out of the conference room.

"Edison." Olivia said

"Why is Shauna at her lab partner Terrance house?" Olivia asked.

"She's where?" Edison asked.

"Isabella is home with Shauna. I will ask her about Terrance when I get home tomorrow." Edison said.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You are supposed to be near Shauna at all times Edison."

"I can't do that Olivia. I have to work. Isabella is with her when I'm not there."

"I'm taking my baby back Edison. She does not need to be over a boy's house working on anything."

Edison laughed

"Shauna is in the middle of the school year. She is not going anywhere. She can come visit you on her breaks from school. She is staying with me and Isabella until she turns 18."

"I want her back!" Olivia shouted into the phone.

"Olivia calm down." Edison said as he walked to his car.

"You need to be rationale. You already have three kids at home to take care of. You cannot handle Shauna. You made that clear when you kicked her out your house for pouring carrot juice on you."

"Me and Isabella keep Shauna in line. When I'm not home, Isabella takes over. I'm not going to let Shauna live with you and stress you out. You have a baby to take care of. You can see Shauna when she is on her breaks from school. I will call you back later Olivia. I have to drive to the airport." Edison said hanging the phone up in Olivia's face.

Olivia threw her phone across the room. She put her head in her hands and cried.


	50. Chapter 50

"Mommy I made tea for us." Claire said walking into Olivia and Fitz room.

Olivia quickly wiped her eyes when she heard Claire come in her room.

"What's wrong mommy?" Claire asked.

"Nothing Claire just allergies. It's a lot of dust in here." Olivia said standing up.

"It's on the patio" Claire said wiping her hands on their dresser.

"It's not dusty in here mommy."

"Come on Claire. Olivia said walking out their room. You made tea all by yourself?" Olivia asked.

"No. Daddy helped me."

"Mommy are you going to come to my ballet recital Saturday? You missed the last recital."

"Yes Claire. I will be there."

"Why didn't you come to the last recital?"

"I had just come home from the hospital Claire. You just started ballet. You will have a lot more recitals." Olivia said as she pulled out a chair on the patio.

"Mommy are you going to go to work now that we have a nanny?" Claire asked

Olivia laughed.

"No Claire. Lena is just going to help me around the house."

"My friend Mara said when she got a nanny her mommy went to work."

"Well I'm going to be here with You, Teddy, and Jacob. I will just have more time to spend with you now." Olivia said smiling.

"That means more tea parties!" Claire said happily picking up her teacup."

"Yes. It does mean more tea parties."

"When is Shauna coming back mommy? Why can't she live with us?"

"She will be back in a few weeks. She just can't, but she will visit us a lot." Olivia said with a sigh.

"How about You, Me, Daddy and Teddy go to a movie when we finish our tea." Olivia said pouring herself more tea.

"Ok!" Claire said excitedly.

"Can I choose the movie?"

"You and Teddy can both choose the movie." Olivia said sipping her tea.

"I'm going to ask Teddy what movie he wants to watch." Claire said getting up from the table and running in the house.

Olivia cleaned off the patio table and washed the dishes.

"Let's go!" She called as she grabbed her car keys.

Fitz looked at Olivia confused.

"We're taking Claire and Teddy to the movies." Olivia said as she handed Fitz his jacket.

Four hours later they were back at home. It was dark and Claire and Teddy were asleep. Fitz helped them to bed. Olivia went to the nursery to check on Jacob. Lena was giving him a bottle. She went back to their room where she heard Fitz running water.

"A bubble bath for my lady." Fitz said as he walked back in the room and slipped Olivia's dress off her shoulders. He slipped her panties down her legs and she stepped out of them. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Fitz stripped and got in their clawfoot tub. Olivia sat in front of him.

"What's on your mind sweet baby?" Fitz asked as he moved his hand between her legs."

"Everything." Olivia moaned.

"I haven't told anyone about the pregnancy. I want Shauna back, but Edison will only let her visit." Olivia said leaning back on Fitz chest.

"Olivia just see Shauna on her breaks for now." Fitz said rubbing Olivia's clit under the water.

Olivia moaned from Fitz touch.

"She would be better here. I can keep an eye on her. Edison is never there and that damn Isabella lets her do whatever she wants." Olivia said trying to push Fitz hand away.

"You don't need any stress right now Olivia." Fitz said moving Olivia's hand away.

Olivia sighed. She closed her eyes and gave into the orgasm Fitz was building her up too.

Fitz got out of the tub and helped Olivia out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and helped her into her bathrobe. He led her out of the bathroom and to their bed. Olivia sat down and Fitz pushed her back on the bed. He put her legs over his shoulder and let his tongue go to work on her sweet spot. He held onto her legs as she came over and over in his mouth. When she was breathless. He slipped off her bathrobe and pulled her under the covers. He held her tight until she fell asleep on his chest.


	51. Chapter 51

"Bella." Shauna whispered as she walked over to Isabella's side of the bed.

"Bella." Shauna said shaking Isabella.

"What Shauna." Isabella said sleepily.

"Get up I need your help." Shauna cried.

Bella looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"I have to open my gallery in two hours. Go away Shauna!" Isabella said pulling the covers over her head.

Shauna pulled the covers off Isabella.

"It broke Bella. I need you to get me Plan B." Shauna cried climbing in the bed with Isabella.

Bella turned away from Shauna trying to ignore her.

"Bella please!" Shauna cried.

"You will be fine. You take birth control pills every day." Isabella mumbled.

"I forgot to take one of my pills last week. Please Isabella go to the store for me. My period is due in two weeks."

Isabella sighed and sat up in bed.

"Shauna you are a stupid idiot. I told you not to have sex while you are ovulating."

Shauna cried

"I know. I'm stupid. Can you please get me the pills I need?" My mommy and daddy are going to kick my ass if I get pregnant.

"You are going to be the reason I get divorced!" Isabella screamed.

"Edison was mad at me last time when I didn't tell him about your miscarriage or birth control pills. You are so stupid. You didn't even throw away the pregnancy box. Get my car. You are driving and you are driving me to work in two hours!" Isabella screamed at Shauna.

Isabella got out of bed and put on her heels. She was too tired to change clothes. She walked outside in her blue satin pajamas. Shauna started the car and headed towards the nearest 24 hour pharmacy. Isabella walked in the store and headed toward the pharmacy counter.

"I need Plan B. Isabella told the pharmacist."

He handed her the box and she handed him the cash. She walked back to her car and threw the bag at Shauna.

"You are grounded for the rest of the week." Isabella said as Shauna pulled out of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later they were back at home. Shauna quickly took the pill and went to bed. Isabella went back to her room and tried to get some sleep before it was time for her to open her art gallery.


	52. Chapter 52

Shauna sat in the bathroom and waited for the pregnancy test results. Her period was one day late. She looked at the white stick and held her mouth when she saw the word pregnant come across the test window. She slid down the bathroom wall and cried. She stood up and washed her face. She put the test and box back in the plastic bag and walked back to her room.

"Shauna's dinner is ready." Edison said walking in Shauna's room.

Shauna quickly threw the bag on the other side of her bed.

"What's that?" Edison asked looking at the bag Shauna had just thrown.

"Just feminine products daddy" Shauna said quickly. She knew Edison would not ask any more questions.

"Ok, well Isabella made your favorite." Edison said walking out Shauna's room.

"Great. I'm starving." Shauna said as she walked out of her room.

Isabella noticed how tense Shauna was at dinner. Shauna helped Bella load the dishwasher. She looked at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Don't even ask me that." Isabella whispered thinking of what happened that night two weeks ago.

"I need an abortion." Shauna whispered.

"Abortions are illegal in Mexico. You should have used a condom." Isabella whispered.

"We did use one it broke." Shauna whispered as she hand washed their dinner glasses.

"You can get me the abortion pill over the counter here."

"No, that pill has dangerous side effects." Isabella whispered as she started the dishwasher.

"Take 500 milligrams of vitamin C every hour until you period starts." Isabella said quickly as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to the store daddy. I need some Midol." Shauna said as she grabbed Isabella's keys.

"Ok. Don't be long" Edison said.

Shauna took the pills as Isabella directed and she was ecstatic when she started bleeding four days later. She wore heavy pads and changed them every hour until her flow slowed down three days later. She felt sick, but she ignored it and went about her day as usual.

"Your school break starts tomorrow. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning so you need to go pack now." Edison said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ok daddy." Shauna said smiling

* * *

"Hi Mommy." Shauna said as Olivia opened the door.

"Hi baby." Olivia said hugging Shauna.

"Shauna!" Claire screamed as she hugged Shauna tight around her waist." Shauna winced in pain as Claire pressed her head against her stomach.

"Hey princess." Shauna said trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.

"Hi Teddy, Hi Fitz." Shauna said as she walked further into the house.

"Hi." Shauna said as she saw Lena holding Jacob.

"Shauna hurry up and unpack. You have a full day today. I scheduled you a doctor's appointment at 2:00." Olivia said as she followed Shauna into her room.

Shauna froze with a look of terror on her face. She tried to look calm as she turned around to face Olivia.

"For what mommy? I feel fine." Shauna said with a smile.

"It's time for you a checkup." Olivia said wondering why Shauna looked nervous.

"Oh mommy Isabella handles that for me. She said she was going to schedule an appointment for me when I get back home." Shauna said keeping her best poker face.

"Isabella is not your mommy. I am and you have an appointment in two hours." Olivia said walking out of Shauna's room. Shauna dropped her suitcase and sat on her bed. Her heart started racing and she wiped the tears trying to fall from her eyes. She looked at the clock and let the tears fall from her eyes.


	53. Chapter 53

Shauna walked in Dr. Wiler's office behind Olivia. She took a seat and picked up one of the magazines on the table. She had called Isabella and told her about the doctor's appointment. Isabella said she couldn't help her anymore. She had even called Christina. She told her to curse that uppity bitch Olivia out. She told Shauna that it was an accident and she shouldn't feel bad, but that she should go the doctor to make sure the miscarriage is complete. The nurse called Shauna's name a few minutes later. Olivia followed Shauna into the exam room. She went straight to the bathroom in the room. Shauna looked around the room. The nurse handed Shauna a gown and told her to take everything off. Olivia came out the bathroom and sat in the reclining chair in the room. She picked up a fashion magazine off the table next to the chair.

"Mommy. I'm shy about changing in front of anyone. Can you wait outside please?" Shauna said looking at the gown the nurse had handed her.

"I am not getting up from his chair. Just put the gown on." Olivia said without looking up from her magazine.

Shauna took off her clothes and put the gown on. She laid on the bed and waited for Dr. Wiler. She and Olivia sat in silence until Dr. Wiler entered the room.

"Hello Shauna."

"I'm Dr. Wiler." Dr. Wiler said smiling.

"Have you ever had an exam before?" Dr. Wiler asked.

"Yes." Shauna said looking past her at the wall.

"Ok. I'm going to check your breast for any lumps and then I'm going to do your pap smear."

"Ok." Shauna said still looking at the wall.

Dr. Wiler pushed on Shauna's breast.

"No problems there." Dr. Wiler said.

"Put your feet on each one of these and scoot all the way up." Dr. Wiler said turning around to get her prep kit from the nurse. "

"Cold pressure." Dr. Wiler said.

"Well that's odd." Dr. Wiler said.

Olivia looked up from her magazine.

"Shauna did you know you are having a miscarriage?" Dr. Wiler asked

"What?!" Shauna said.

"That's not possible."

Olivia put her magazine down and stared at Shauna in shock.

"Shauna your cervix is low and soft. It should be high and hard. It is also open. You had an incomplete miscarriage." Dr. Wiler said as she grabbed a tool and pulled something out of Shauna's vagina.

"You were pregnant?" Olivia gasped

"Shauna, I'm going to have to do an ultrasound to look at your uterus." Dr. Wiler said handing the samples she collected to the nurse.

"No! I don't need an ultrasound I'm fine." Shauna said taking her legs out of the stirrups.

"Shauna I have to do an ultrasound to make sure you don't need a D&C." Dr. Wiler said.

"I'm fine!" Shauna screamed sitting up.

Dr. Wiler looked at Olivia.

"She is getting the ultrasound." Olivia said.

Dr. Wiler nodded her head.

"I will see if the room is empty." Dr. Wiler said walking out of the exam room.

Olivia looked at the floor. She stood up and began to pace the floor without saying anything. Shauna chipped her nail polish and wiped the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes. Olivia stopped pacing and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Shauna started crying when the door closed.


	54. Chapter 54

"Olivia." Dr. Wiler said walking into the waiting room.

Olivia looked up from the magazine she was reading. Her expression was blank.

"Shauna is going to need a D&C. She also has a high fever from the infection in her uterus. I can schedule her for an outpatient procedure for tomorrow morning at 7:00. I'm sending her home with a prescription for a fever reducer and pain medication. She should rest the rest of the day and for two days after the procedure. " Dr. Wiler said handing Olivia Shauna's prescriptions.

Shauna walked into the waiting room and followed Olivia to her car.

"Are you taking me to the airport?" Shauna asked as Olivia turned onto the interstate.

Olivia didn't answer Shauna. She drove to the pharmacy and filled Shauna's prescriptions. She then drove to her house and parked her car in the garage. Shauna followed Olivia into the house. The house was quiet. Everyone was gone. She went to her room and got her suitcase out of her closet. She started packing the clothes she had just unpacked a few hours ago. Olivia walked in Shauna's room with her medications and a glass of water.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Shauna said quietly.

Olivia walked over to Shauna's suitcase and pulled out the sleep shirt she had just folded. She threw it on the bed and threw her suitcase towards her closet. Shauna's clothes flew all over the floor.

"Put on your gown. Take these pills and do not leave this room." Olivia said placing the two pills and glass of water on Shauna's nightstand.

Shauna took the pills and Olivia walked out of her room. She undressed and put on her sleep shirt. She picked up her phone to text Isabella. Olivia came back in Shauna's room and snatched Shauna's phone. She looked at who she texting.

_Just left doctor's office need a D&C ready to go home :( _

Olivia read the text message to Isabella.

Olivia laughed. Shauna looked up surprised by Olivia's laughter.

"Of course, you told Isabella didn't you?" Olivia said laughing.

"Why do you think it is so important for you tell Isabella things and not me?" Olivia asked sitting on Shauna's bed and leaning close to her face.

Shauna moved further on the bed away from Olivia.

"Mommy." Shauna said moving off the bed.

Olivia grabbed Shauna's arm and pulled her towards her. She slapped Shauna on her leg twice.

"I asked you a question!" Olivia yelled not letting Shauna go.

"Shauna cried and rubbed the red spot Olivia left on her leg."

"I don't know!" Shauna screamed trying to loosen Olivia's grasp on her arm.

Olivia flung Shauna back and let go of her arm. Shauna fell back on her bed and grabbed her arm crying.

Olivia shook her head. Took Shauna's phone and walked out of Shauna's room slamming the door behind her.


	55. Chapter 55

Olivia walked in Shauna's room and sat in the chair across from her bed. Shauna looked at Olivia and didn't say anything.

"Shauna." Olivia started.

"I owe you an apology."

Shauna looked at Olivia surprised.

"You do?" Shauna asked.

"I have been treating your actions like I would if I were to respond to a child I raised from birth. Like I would treat Claire if she were your age and behaved like you. I should have taken into account that you were raised with a different set of values and that you are almost a woman. I can tell you what I do and do not approve of but I can't make you do anything. I love you just as much as I love Claire, but I don't think it's fair of me to expect you to behave a certain way when you weren't raised that way. Shauna I can tell you about pregnancy and other things that can occur from sex, but I can't make you behave the way I would expect one of my other children to behave. If you want to have sex, I will get you birth control and condoms. Just at least wait until the doctor says it is ok for you to have sex. If you want to stay here you can, or you can stay with your dad and Isabella. If you do choose to stay here, you will be required to respect my house rules. Shauna I want to be a mom to you, but I don't know how to without forcing you to change who you are. So, I am your mom, but you can look at me as more like a caring aunt. I don't know what else you want from me Shauna."

Shauna looked at Olivia in shock.

"Are you telling me I can have sex?" Shauna asked.

"If that's what you want to do. Just let me know when you need more condoms and birth control."

"I cooked dinner. I can bring your plate in here, if you don't feel like coming to the kitchen."

Shauna stared at Olivia in shock.

"Thanks mommy…" Shauna said as Olivia turned to walk out of her room.


	56. Chapter 56

"So mommy can I have a glass of wine?" Shauna asked as she sat in front of the plate Olivia made for her.

"No." Olivia said smiling

"But you said…"

"No wine." Olivia cut her off.

"So are we friends now mommy?' Shauna asked.

"Yes." Olivia sighed.

"Am I grounded?" Shauna asked

"No." Olivia said pouring herself a glass of carrot juice.

"Ok, since were friends…there is so much I want to tell you."

Olivia looked up at Shauna.

"I want to tell you about my boyfriend." Shauna said smiling.

"So I met Terrance in my biology class. He is on the soccer team. "

"How long did you wait before you had sex with him?" Olivia asked.

"One week." Shauna said taking a drink of her soda.

"I wanted to wait longer, but he is so hot. I couldn't resist." Shauna said smiling

Olivia looked away from Shauna and gained her composure.

"I think the condom broke because he needs magnum extra large and I only had regular size condoms."

Olivia choked on her carrot juice.

"You ok mommy?" Shauna asked.

"I really don't want an image of you having sex in my mind Shauna." Olivia said reaching for a paper towel to clean up her spilled juice.

"Ok." Shauna said grabbing another soda off the counter.

"Am I going to be in trouble with my daddy?' Shauna asked looking terrified.

"I can't control the way Edison chooses to handle the situation. You probably will be though." Olivia said nodding her head.

"Have you told him yet mommy?" Shauna asked as she tried to steady her shaky hands. "

"Not yet. But I will. He deserves to know just as much as I deserve to know." Olivia said.

"Please don't tell him mommy!" Shauna screamed.

"Shauna he has a right to know about things that concern you. We both made you." Olivia said pouring herself another glass of carrot juice."

Shauna started crying.

"But he is not going to be as nice as you mommy!" Shauna screamed.

"Shauna calm down." Olivia said sitting back in her chair.

"Don't you think he should know this?" Olivia asked.

"No!" Shauna shouted.

"Please mommy." Shauna begged walking over to Olivia.

"Shauna, finish your dinner and get some sleep. You have to be up really early in the morning."

Shauna kept crying. She sat at the table and put her head on the table. Olivia cleared the table, washed the dishes and turned the kitchen light off. Shauna stayed in the kitchen with her head on the table.

"Goodnight Shauna." Olivia said before walking out of the kitchen.


	57. Chapter 57

Olivia walked in Shauna's room and turned on the light. Shauna was sleep with her head under the covers.

"Shauna wake up." Olivia said pulling the covers off Shauna.

"It's freezing in here." Shauna mumbled trying to reach for her covers.

"This is why I told you to go to bed early last night. Get up!" Olivia said pulling Shauna out of her bed.

"I'm tired mommy. Can I sleep a few more minutes?" Shauna asked.

"No." Olivia said as she pulled Shauna's towards her bathroom.

"Get in and hurry up." Olivia said as she reached over and turned on the shower.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and walked to Shauna's closet. She pulled out a dress and a sweater. She went to her underwear drawer and shook her head as she pulled out a pair of lace underwear and matching bra. She didn't have any cotton panties. Olivia pulled out an extra pair of panties and few of the pads that were in her dresser. She put the extra panties and pads in Shauna's purse. Shauna came out the bathroom a few minutes later wrapped in a towel.

"Why do I have to wear a dress? It's cold outside." Shauna asked reaching for her lotion.

"No pants, you don't need anything that is going to rub against your stomach." Olivia said pulling a pair of shoes out of Shauna's closet. She took the throw blanket off of Shauna's bed and folded it.

"Hurry up. You have five minutes to get dressed." Olivia said walking out of Shauna's room with the blanket.

Olivia walked in the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Shauna came out of her room a few minutes later.

'You didn't make me any coffee mommy?" Shauna asked

"No food or drinks after midnight Shauna." Olivia said washing out her coffee mug.

"I'm hungry. Can I at least eat some waffles?" Shauna said opening the freezer and pulling out the box of frozen waffles.

"No." Olivia said taking the box from Shauna.

"Let's go now before you are late for the appointment." Olivia said picking up her car keys and walking out the house.

Shauna followed behind her and got in the car. She shivered when she sat on the cold white leather seat. Olivia handed her the throw blanket and turned on the heater.

She drove to the hospital and Shauna went back to sleep.

Shauna sleepily got of the car and followed Olivia into the hospital with her blanket.

Olivia checked her in and walked with her to the room where the nurse instructed them to wait. The nurse came back and handed Shauna a gown and cap and told Shauna to take everything off and put the cap over her hair.

"I'm scared mommy." Shauna said when she had changed into the gown and hat.

"Don't be it's just a 15 minute procedure. I will here waiting here when you wake up." Olivia said as she walked out of the room and another nurse walked in behind her.

"Hi Shauna." I'm going to take you to the operating room. The nurse said as she ushered Shauna to lay on the bed. Shauna laid on the bed and watched as the nursed wheeled her down the hall. She moved her to another bed when she was in the operating room.

"Dr. Wiler and the rest of the surgical team came in the room."

"Hi Shauna." Dr. Wiler said as the surgical team prepped her tray with medical tools.

Shauna looked around the room nervous.

"Ok Shauna you're going to take a nap. I need you to start counting backwards from 100. The anesthesiologist said as he fiddled with the white bag of liquid and the IV the nurse had just placed in Shauna's hand.

Shauna counted to 89 before she was asleep. She woke up an hour later in a different room. Nurses were standing over her. She's woke one of the nurses told the other.

"How do you feel sweetie?" One of the nurse's asked.

Shauna's mouth was dry, and she was groggy.

"My stomach hurts." Shauna moaned.

The nurse put some pain medication in Shauna's IV. You're going to feel better in a few minutes. The other nurse walked out of the room. She came back in a few minutes later with Olivia.

"Hey baby." Olivia said as she stood over Shauna's bed. The nurse handed Shauna a cup of juice and they both walked out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked

"My stomach hurts." Shauna said groggily.

"You should start to feel better in a few minutes. We're going to stay here a few hours and then were going to go home." Olivia said turning on the TV in Shauna's room.

Two hours later Shauna got up to go to the bathroom. Olivia handed her the panties and pad out of her purse.

"My stomach feels a little better. Shauna said walking to the bathroom."

The nurse came in and gave Olivia Shauna's discharge papers.

"We can go now." Olivia said she helped Shauna out of her gown and into her dress.

The nurse brought a wheelchair in a few minutes later and wheeled Shauna to the entrance. Olivia went to pull her car around. The nurse helped Shauna into the car. Olivia drove to the pharmacy to get Shauna's prescriptions filled. She drove home and helped Shauna to her room. She helped Shauna change into her sleep shirt and went to get a glass of water and her medicine. Teddy and Claire were gone with Lena. Jacob was in his bassinet next to their bed sleep. Fitz was sleeping.

Olivia changed into her pajamas and went and got in the bed with Shauna. Shauna was sleeping. Olivia pulled Shauna close and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the other pillow on Shauna's bed.


	58. Chapter 58

Shauna woke up when she heard Claire and Teddy laughing in the hallway.

"Mommy." Shauna whispered slipping out of Olivia's hug.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at Shauna.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Olivia asked sitting up.

"I'm thirsty can you bring you some apple juice." Olivia nodded and got out of the bed. She reached for the doorknob just as Claire ran in Shauna's room.

"Mommy!" Claire shouted when she saw Olivia behind the door. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist.

"Quiet down Claire. Shauna is sick." Olivia said hugging Claire back.

"What's wrong Shauna!" Claire asked running to jump on Shauna's bed. Olivia caught Claire before you could land on Shauna's bed.

"Claire you are eight now. I told you before; you are too big to be jumping on the bed."

"Can you put some more candy in the candy jar?" Claire asked wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist.

"No." Olivia said walking out of Shauna's room with Claire around her waist.

"Lena." Olivia said walking into the living room.

"I need you to take Claire and Teddy to Funworld."

"We just came from Funworld." Teddy said happily.

"Well you are going back." Olivia said.

"Yay!" Claire said happily.

"Then take them to the movies to each see a movie they want to see?"

"We both get to pick a movie?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Olivia said looking at the clock on the wall.

Then take them out to dinner and bring them back here so they can get ready for school tomorrow."

"Cool." Teddy said running to the closet to get his coat.

"Yes. Mrs. Grant." Lena said as she pulled her and Claire's coat out of the closet.

Olivia walked in the kitchen and poured a glass of apple juice. She walked back in Shauna's room and handed her the juice.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I have to feed Jacob." Olivia said before walking out of Shauna's room.

Fitz lay in bed watching the football game. Jacob was in his bassinet looking around. Olivia took Jacob out of his bassinet and sat on the bed. She opened her shirt and breastfed Jacob.

"How did everything go?" Fitz asked.

"She's fine. Her stomach hurts but she will be ok." Olivia said leaning over to kiss Fitz."

How do you feel?" Fitz asked rubbing Olivia's stomach.

"Tired. Very tired Fitz." Olivia said sitting back on the bed."

Fitz walked in the kitchen and came back with a glass of carrot juice.

"Thank you." Olivia said as Fitz put the glass on the nightstand.

Fitz took Jacob from Olivia and put him back in his bassinet when he had fallen back asleep.

"Get some sleep. I will wake you up if she needs anything important." Fitz said pulling the covers back and pulling Olivia next to his chest."

Olivia woke up an hour later. She walked to Shauna's room and saw Fitz had brought her the whole container of apple juice.

"No." Olivia said taking the half empty container from Shauna as she was about to pour herself another glass.

"You need to eat." Olivia said sitting next to Shauna.

"I'm not hungry." Shauna said.

"Well you are going to eat some soup. Chicken noodle or chicken and rice?" Olivia asked.

"Chicken noodle." Shauna said reaching for her phone.

"No phone." Olivia said taking her phone.

"You need to rest." Olivia said as she walked out of Shauna's room with the apple juice container and Shauna's cellphone.

Olivia looked at Shauna's phone when it started ringing in her hand. Edison was calling.

"Hello." Olivia answered.

"Olivia?" Edison asked.

"Yes Edison."

"Where is Shauna?" Edison asked.

"She is not feeling well right now." Olivia said as she poured the soup in a pot.

"What's wrong with her?" Edison asked.

Olivia sighed.

"Edison Shauna was pregnant. She had a miscarriage." Olivia said stirring the soup.

"What!" Edison shouted.

"Calm down Edison." Olivia said.

"What is she still doing having sex!" Edison shouted.

"Ask your wife." Olivia replied.

"Isabella!" Edison shouted.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Shauna was pregnant?" Edison shouted at Isabella.

"You did know! I told you to stop being so damn nice to her. I expect you to be a parent to her Isabella, not her best friend!" Edison shouted.

"I will call you back Olivia." Edison said hanging the phone up as Isabella started yelling.


	59. Chapter 59

Olivia lay in bed trying to take a nap before Claire and Teddy came back home. Fitz was in the nursery with Jacob and Shauna was sleeping. She opened her eyes when she heard Shauna's phone ringing.

"Isabella." Olivia said to herself as she answered Shauna's phone.

"Hello Isabella." Olivia said rudely

"Hello Olivia. Where is Shauna? I'm calling to check on her."

Olivia laughed

"You are really bold Isabella."

"I care about Shauna. Remember I stepped up to the plate when you kicked her out." Isabella said laughing at Olivia.

"Is she still there or have you kicked her out already. Should I drive to the airport? What time is she arriving here?" Isabella asked sarcastically.

"You bitch." Olivia said.

"I won't let you near my child again." Olivia said raising her voice at Isabella.

"Poor little Olivia getting upset when I call her out on kicking her baby girl out the house." Isabella said laughing.

"Shauna told me she had a D&C. I was calling to check on her. Let me know when you get tired of Shauna. I don't want my baby girl waiting outside long for me. In fact, I can send her a plane ticket today if you are ready to get rid of her." Isabella said smiling.

"You stupid bitch. You didn't even take her to the hospital when you knew she had a miscarriage." Olivia said angrily into the phone.

"My child could have gotten really sick if she didn't get that procedure done. You are an idiot Isabella and I will not let you endanger my child again. She is staying here with me."

"Shauna was fine when she left my house." Isabella said with venom in her voice.

"I will see Shauna in a few weeks, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it because Edison knows you are not fit to take care of any of your children." Isabella said laughing.

"Goodbye Olivia." Isabella said laughing as she hung up the phone in Olivia's face.


	60. Chapter 60

Olivia walked in Shauna's room with a glass of water and her pain medication. She was surprised when she wasn't in there or her bathroom. She walked over to the window and saw Shauna sitting outside by the pool with her feet in the water. She quickly walked out the house and over to the pool.

"Shauna what are you doing out here?" Olivia asked getting a towel out of one of the pool chairs.

"It's hot in the house." Shauna said as she kicked the illuminated blue water. Sitting by the pool in only her sleep shirt.

"It is freezing in the house and it is 40 degrees out here. Get out of the pool and get back in the house!" Olivia shouted. Fitz was always hot and insisted that the air conditioner be on even when it is cold outside. She wore sweaters to keep warm inside the house. They had comprised when they brought Jacob home and agreed to keep the house at 70 degrees but she was still cold all the time.

Olivia reached for Shauna's hand to help her up. She bent down and dried Shauna's legs and feet off.

"Come on." She said grabbing Shauna's hand and leading her towards the house.

The house was quiet. Claire, Teddy and Jacob were asleep. Fitz was in their room watching TV. Olivia walked with Shauna to her room and handed her the glass of water and pain medication. Shauna sat on her bed and drank the rest of the water.

"Can I have some more apple juice?" Shauna asked.

"No. you drank the whole container of apple juice in one day." Olivia said shaking her head.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked sitting next to Shauna and pulling her into a hug.

"My stomach still hurts." Shauna said putting her head on Olivia's chest.

They both looked towards the door when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is here this late?" Olivia asked standing up and walking out of Shauna's room. Shauna climbed off her bed and slowly followed behind Olivia. Fitz was in the living room and was opening the door. Olivia stepped back when she saw Edison and Isabella walk in their house.

"What the hell are you two doing here this late?" Olivia asked.

Isabella walked past Fitz and walked up to Olivia. Shauna stood in the hallway frozen in shock.

"You two need to leave." Fitz said.

"If you want to talk, come back tomorrow at a more appropriate time."

Edison stood in the doorway without moving.

"Hi Olivia." Isabella said walking up to Olivia. She was stepping closer to Olivia and Olivia was walking towards her.

"You and your wife need to leave." Fitz said stepping closer to Edison.

"Where is Shauna or did you kick her out already?" Isabella said looking around the room.

Olivia walked up and slapped Isabella.

"You bitch! How dare you come to my house this late asking about my baby!" Olivia shouted.

Isabella pushed Olivia on the floor. Olivia grabbed Isabella's hair. Olivia got out of Isabella's hold and was still holding on to her hair while Isabella grabbed Olivia's hair trying to pull her back down.

"That's enough!" Fitz shouted running over and pulling Olivia off Isabella. Edison ran over and grabbed Isabella.

"Put me down Fitz!" Olivia said struggling to get out of Fitz hold. Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her to the couch.

"Sit down!" he shouted

Isabella struggled to get out of Edison's hold.

"Have you lost your damn mind Isabella?" Edison asked tightening his hold around Isabella's arms.

"She hit me first!" Isabella shouted.

Shauna slowly walked to the other side of the house and checked on Claire and Teddy. They were still sleeping. She walked back in the living room holding her stomach.

"Have you two lost your fucking minds!" Shauna said looking at Olivia and Isabella. The room got quiet and everyone looked at Shauna.

"Shauna." Isabella said.

"Sit down and shut up Bella." Shauna said walking over to Isabella.

"You were wrong. You cannot come over starting shit. I told you that at the hospital. What the fuck is your problem. Maybe you do need medication."

"Shauna." Edison said sternly.

"No I will not shut up." Shauna said looking at Edison.

"You should not have come over here this late."

"Mommy." Shauna said looking at Olivia.

"You should not have hit Bella. What if Claire, Teddy, and Jacob woke up? They would have been scared."

Shauna said bending over and holding her stomach.

"I'm going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

Shauna said walking back to her room holding her stomach.

"Leave." Fitz said looking at Edison and Isabella.

They both stood up and walked out the door. Fitz locked the door behind them and Olivia went to Shauna's room. She was surprised when the door was locked.

"Shauna open the door."

Shauna ignored Olivia.

Olivia sighed and walked back to her room. Fitz came in the room a minute later. He pulled Olivia into a hug and they went to sleep without saying a word.


	61. Chapter 61

Fitz woke up to the sound of Olivia crying. He sat up quick and put his arm around her. Livvy what's wrong? Fitz asked.

"My stomach…" Olivia cried wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Dammit what you were thinking Livvy?" Fitz asked pulling the covers back.

"Shit!" He screamed when he pulled back the covers. The sheets were covered in blood.

Fitz quickly picked up Olivia and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He called his security who lived in the guest house, and told him to call an ambulance.

"It's ok Livvy. Fitz said holding Olivia tighter."

Olivia cried as blood trickled down her legs.

"Damn it hurts. My baby!" Olivia shouted through her tears.

Fitz heard the ambulance a few minutes later. He carried Olivia to the living room and his security let the paramedics in. Claire and Teddy had already left for school. Shauna heard all the noise and came out of her room. She froze when she saw Olivia on the stretcher and the blood on her legs.

The paramedics quickly took Olivia out of the house and settled her in the back of the ambulance. Fitz climbed in the back of the ambulance. Shauna walked outside ignoring the pain in her stomach.

"I'm coming to." Shauna said to the paramedics.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but only one person is allowed to ride along in the ambulance." Shauna walked back in the house. She slowly walked back to her room and grabbed a pair pants and shoes. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed Olivia's keys off the counter. She walked to the closet and grabbed her coat. She started the car and drove to the nearest hospital.

"Where is Olivia Grant?" Shauna asked the receptionist when she had reached the desk out of breath.

"The receptionist looked at Shauna."

"She is my mom. Where is she!" Shauna shouted leaning forward holding her stomach. Ignoring her pain and the dizzy feeling that was trying to overtake her.

"The receptionist pressed a button and a pair of doors opened on the other side of the room. She is in the first door on the right." The receptionist said.

"Do you need medical attention?" The nurse asked looking at Shauna leaning over and her pale face.

"I'm fine." Shauna said breathlessly as she walked over to the opened doors. She walked to the room the receptionist had pointed out and opened the door. Fitz was sitting in a chair next to Olivia's bed with his head in his hands. Olivia was in the bed sleeping. She was in a hospital gown and the blood was cleaned off her legs.

"I gave her a sedative to calm her down." The nurse said looking at Shauna. The doctor will be here in a few minutes. The nurse said as she turned away from washing her hands and walked out the door.

Shauna sat in the chair by the door. She let her head lean against the wall behind her and looked at Olivia. She was still in shock at everything that had happened from last night until that morning." She thought about the sounds she heard of Olivia crying. She started to feel dizzy again. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom and sat on the floor. She threw up and cried into the toilet. Not caring about the vomit that was getting in her hair and on her shirt.


	62. Chapter 62

"Shauna." Fitz called from outside the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Fitz." Shauna said flushing the toilet and wetting paper towels to clean up the vomit on her shirt. She wet her hair and washed it as best she could. She washed her face and walked out of the bathroom. Fitz looked at Shauna concerned. Shauna sat back in her chair by the door.

"Why was she bleeding Fitz? Is she pregnant?" Shauna asked looking over at Olivia.

"Yes, Shauna she is pregnant. " Fitz said holding Olivia's hand.

"I didn't know. If I had known I would have kicked Isabella's ass last night. "Shauna said putting her head in her hands.

"Shauna you look really sick. Do you want me to get you a doctor?"

"No Fitz. I'm not leaving my mommy." Shauna said looking over at Olivia.

The doctor came in the room followed by two nurses. The doctor walked over to Olivia and one of the nurses looked at Shauna.

"Are you ok sweetie?" The nurse asked.

"I'm fine." Shauna said.

"I had a D&C yesterday. My stomach hurts, but I will be ok." Shauna said with a sigh.

"Sweetie you are pale and sweating." The nurse said feeling Shauna's forehead.

"You have a fever." The nurse said. The doctor turned around.

"Set her up in the room across the hall. She shouldn't be out walking if she had a D&C yesterday." The doctor said.

"I said I'm fine. I'm not leaving my mommy!" Shauna screamed.

"Get her a room. I'm calling Edison." Fitz said as he walked out the room into the hallway.

"Find Edison Davis phone number." Fitz told his security who was waiting in the hall. The agent came back a minute later with a number written on a piece of paper. Fitz walked to the phone at the receptionist desk and called the number.

"Let me go!" Shauna screamed as one of nurses held her. The doctor was preparing to examine Olivia. The other nurse walked over and pulled Shauna's waist band aside on her yoga pants. She gave her a shot in the hip. Shauna calmed down instantly. She fell in the nurse's arms. The other nurse brought a wheelchair in the room. The nurse wheeled Shauna into the room and changed her into a gown. Both nurses came in the room and helped her into the bed.

"She should be sleep for a about an hour." one nurse told the other as they walked out of the room.

Shauna opened her eyes and saw Edison standing by the door.

"Daddy." Shauna said looking at the IV in her hand.

"Hey princess." Edison said walking over to Shauna.

"Shauna. I need you tell me what happened from the beginning." Edison said sitting in the chair next to Shauna's bed. Shauna looked at the floor and shook her head.

"No. It's over now." Shauna said wiping the tears trying to fall from her eyes.

"Shauna you are not trouble. I need you tell me what is going on baby." Edison said reaching over and holding Shauna's hand.

Shauna sighed and looked at Edison.

"When you were at work I was over my friend Terrance's house. We had sex and the condom broke. I asked Isabella to get me the morning after pill. She didn't want to, but I begged her until she agreed to go to the store and buy it."

Shauna sighed and wiped her eyes.

"It didn't work. I told Isabella and she told me to keep taking Vitamin C until my period started. A lady at the store told me the ascorbic acid in Vitamin C can cause can an abortion. I didn't tell Bella when my period started. I left to go to my mommy's house, and she took me to the doctor. The doctor said I had a miscarriage and I needed a D&C. I had a D&C yesterday and here I am now." Shauna said looking at the floor.

Edison sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Isabella." Edison said with a sigh.

"Isabella and I are going to get marriage counseling. I'm making sure she gets on medication. I think her infertility is causing her to be in competition with Olivia." Edison said

"I don't want you around Isabella until she gets some counseling to deal with her infertility. You are staying with Olivia from now on."

"I didn't know she was infertile." Shauna said.

"She had too many abortions in the past. Her body can't hold a pregnancy anymore." Edison said.

"Try to get some rest Shauna. I will be back in a few hours. I have to go make sure Isabella is ok." Edison said as he kissed Shauna on her forehead and walked out of her room.


	63. Chapter 63

Isabella was in her and Edison's hotel room looking through her planner. Edison walked in the room and she looked up at him as he took a seat in the chair across from her. She looked back at her planner without speaking to Edison.

"Bella." Edison said reaching over and taking the planner out of Isabella's hand. Bella looked at the wall.

"What do you want Edison?" Bella asked her voice lacking any emotion.

"What is happening to you, why are you acting so crazy about Shauna?"

Isabella looked at Edison and laughed.

"Shauna." Isabella said.

"You mean the girl I took care of by myself when Olivia put her out in the middle of the winter. She didn't even make sure she had a damn coat." Isabella said rolling her eyes.

"While you were working most of the week, I was taking Shauna to see her therapist. I took her to school every morning. I taught her how to drive. I came home and cooked for her no matter how tired I was. Olivia thinks she can take her back after I did all that damn work. The only thing Olivia ever did for Shauna was push her out of her vagina 16 years ago. Any dumb bitch can push a baby out. She doesn't know how to be a mom!" Isabella shouted. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Bella." Edison said pulling Isabella out of her chair and into his lap. I know you are hurt. You and Olivia both have done wrong when it comes to Shauna. She should not have given up on Shauna. You should not have helped her with an abortion or Plan B. I know Olivia is grateful for you taking care of Shauna when she could not herself, but Olivia is Shauna's mother and Shauna cares about her. What you did last night was really wrong. We went there to check on Shauna and you got in a fight with Olivia."

"She slapped me!" Isabella yelled.

"And you put her in the hospital." Edison said.

Isabella turned around to look at Edison in shock.

"I didn't hit her that hard. I just threw her on the floor!" Isabella shouted.

"She is pregnant! Or was pregnant. I don't know if she had a miscarriage or not." Edison said shrugging his shoulders.

"You are going to get on medication to deal with your emotional issues, and you are getting counseling to deal with your infertility. We are also getting marriage counseling since you do not respect what I say when it comes to Shauna. Shauna will be staying with Olivia from now on. If you want a teenage daughter that bad, there are plenty available for adoption. When you show me you are ready to be a responsible mother I will get you a child." Edison stood up and sat Isabella back in her chair.

"Now I have to go back to the hospital to check on Shauna." I will be back later on today.

Edison said before walking out of the hotel room.


	64. Chapter 64

When Olivia woke up the hospital was quiet. She looked around the empty hospital room and was confused as to how she got there.

"Fitz." Olivia called out weakly.

No one answered. A few minutes later a nurse walked in smiling at Olivia.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked putting the thermometer in Olivia's mouth.

"Where are my kids?" Olivia asked as she brushed her hand against her stomach. Tears came to her eyes.

"Is my baby ok?" Olivia asked the nurse.

"Your baby is fine. The doctor says you experienced a trauma that caused you to start bleeding, but the baby is still is your uterus with a good heart rate."

"Where's Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"He left an hour ago. He said he wanted to get the kids settled and that he would be back later tonight." The nurse said looking at her chart.

"Shauna." Olivia said

"Where's Shauna?" Olivia asked putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Is she ok? Where is she?"

"She is in another room in the hospital. She had severe side effects from her D&C and she was admitted to the hospital." The nurse said walking towards the door.

"What!" Olivia shouted.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is doing better now. She is sleeping."

"I want to see her." Olivia said.

"The doctor says she can't be disturbed. She can have visitors again tomorrow." The nurse said smiling at Olivia.

Fitz walked in the room as the nurse was walking out.

"Hi sweet baby." Fitz said walking over and kissing Olivia.

"You scared me today." Fitz said sitting next to Olivia on her bed.

Olivia looked away embarrassed.

"It won't happen again. I should have handled that situation better than that."

Fitz smiled.

"When you get out of here, we are taking a vacation, just me and you, none of the kids."

"But Shauna is sick." Olivia said shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving Jacob for that long. He needs me."

"We will wait until Shauna gets better and we can take Jacob with us." Fitz said brushing his hand over Olivia's stomach.

"I feel fine Fitz. I just want to check on Shauna."

"She is fine. She's sleeping right now. You can visit her in a few hours. Now go back to sleep." Fitz said as he walked over to the couch in the room. He grabbed one of the business magazines off the table and put his jacket behind his head. He laid back and started reading the magazine.

"Ok." Olivia said with a slight smile before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

Shauna woke up and looked at the bright sunlight coming through the hospital room window. She turned around and smiled when she saw Olivia standing over her.

"Mommy." Shauna said happily as she pulled her covers back and moved over so Olivia could lay in bed with her.

"Hey Shauna." Olivia said smiling as she climbed in the bed and laid next to Shauna.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked

"Better. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Shauna asked pulling the cover back to look at Olivia's stomach.

Olivia smiled.

"I was waiting to tell everyone. I'm kind of still in shock about it."

"I guess you can't keep your legs closed either." Shauna said laughing.

Olivia pinched Shauna on the leg.

"Ouch why did do that?" Shauna asked grabbing her leg.

"I'm married and I can afford to take care of my children. There is a difference." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

They both looked up when they heard heels clicking down the hallway. The sound got louder and the door opened.

"Mommy!" Olivia shouted.

"The witch is back." Shauna mumbled rolling her eyes.

Lauren walked over and hugged Olivia.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked sitting up in the bed.

"Fitz called and said you needed my help. He said you are pregnant again and you need a vacation."

"Wow mom. I can't believe you came all the back here to see me." Olivia said happily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm moving back to DC. I'm buying the house for sale across from yours."

"Really!" Olivia said happily.

Shauna rolled her eyes.

"Yes and I will be looking after your kids while you and Fitz go on vacation." Lauren said looking at Shauna.

"You won't be looking after me." Shauna said sitting up and rolling her eyes at Lauren."

"Shauna." Olivia said.

"What? I don't need this witch to look after me."

Olivia pinched Shauna's leg.

"Ouch!" Shauna said pulling her leg away from Olivia.

"What did I say?" Olivia asked leaning over Shauna.

"I don't know." Shauna said folding her arms.

Olivia reached over and started to tickle Shauna.

"I said Mommy doesn't like it when you're not nice to my mom!" Olivia said tickling Shauna's sides.

"Stop it!" Shauna said laughing trying to get away from Olivia.

"Spoiled little girl." Lauren said looking at Shauna.

"Hey she is not spoiled." Olivia said defensively.

"I'm not spoiled. I just don't like you." Shauna said moving closer to Lauren.

Lauren moved closer to Shauna and raised her hand.

"Hey that's enough." Olivia said moving in front of Shauna."

"I can handle Shauna mom." Olivia said pinching Shauna on her leg again.

"You better." Lauren said.

"I don't deal with disrespectful children." Lauren said taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.


	66. Chapter 66

"Grandma!" Claire shouted as Lauren walked in the house.

"Hi Claire Bear." Lauren said reaching down to give Claire a hug.

Shauna rolled her eyes and went to her room. Olivia went to the nursery to check on Jacob.

"Grandma did you buy me anything?" Claire asked.

"Of course I bought my Claire Bear something. It's in my car. Go get the bag out of the backseat." Lauren said as she handed Claire her car starter.

Claire took the starter from Lauren and ran outside. She came in a few minutes later with a bag full of toys for her and Teddy. Olivia walked in the kitchen and looked at the big bag of toys.

"Look at what Grandma bought me and Teddy Mommy." Claire said happily.

Olivia looked at Lauren.

"Claire go take Teddy his toys." Olivia said smiling.

"Mom." Olivia said when Claire had left the kitchen.

"What did you buy Shauna?"

Lauren looked shocked.

"I didn't know she going to be here Olivia. Fitz just told me you were in the hospital. He didn't tell me she was here."

"This feud between you and Shauna ends now mom." Olivia said walking closer to Lauren.

"Shauna is my baby, just like Claire and Jacob. You will treat her the same. I will make sure she respects you, but I will not let you treat her any different than you treat Claire."

"What are you talking about Olivia?" Lauren asked getting in Olivia's face.

"You need to get in your car and go the store and buy something for Shauna." Olivia said not backing away from Lauren.

"I will not buy anything for that disrespectful girl until she starts respecting me." Lauren said raising her voice.

"Fine. If Shauna doesn't get anything Claire and Teddy don't get anything." Olivia said walking out of the kitchen.

"Claire, Teddy give me your toys." Olivia said as she walked in Teddy's room.

"Why?" They both shouted looking at Olivia surprised.

"Because I said so." Olivia said taking the bag from them.

Olivia took the bag of toys in her and Fitz room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked when he saw the bag of toys Olivia tossed in the corner of the room.

"I'm making sure all my kids are treated fairly." Olivia said as she took her shoes off and sat next to Fitz on their bed.

Lauren walked in their room.

"You are wrong Olivia. I have nothing against Shauna, but I will not reward disrespectful behavior."

"Buy a gift for Shauna, and Claire and Teddy can have their toys back." Olivia said looking at Lauren.

Lauren sighed.

"Fine." Lauren said as she grabbed her car starter and walked out of the house.


	67. Chapter 67

Olivia was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She was still waiting on Lauren to come back with Shauna's gift. Claire and Teddy had been asking for their toys for the last hour. She looked up from the carrots she was cutting up when she saw Shauna walk past her and into the living room. She had pressed her hair and her makeup was done. She walked to the coat closet and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Olivia called from the kitchen.

Shauna walked into the kitchen.

"Kelly and a few of my other friends are going to grab some Thai food, see a movie, and go to midnight skating since they are off from school tomorrow. I'm going with them." Shauna said as she buttoned her white trench coat.

"Kelly is waiting outside for me." Shauna said walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm cooking and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"You know I don't like carrots." Shauna said turning her nose up.

"Which is why I made broccoli for you." Olivia said pointing at the stove.

Shauna sighed.

"Mommy I already have plans. I will back by 1:00 in the morning." Shauna said as she continued to walk out the kitchen.

"It will be dark in another hour and dinner is almost ready. You are staying here. Your curfew is 9:00." Olivia said not looking up from the carrots she was cutting.

"9:00? Why do I have to be in the house so early? There is no school tomorrow and I haven't signed up for school here yet. " Shauna asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"What time was your curfew with your dad and Isabella?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't have one. Isabella said I can stay out as long as I want. I just needed to be able to get up in time for school the next morning."

"What time did you come in the house when Edison was home?" Olivia asked.

"11:00 at night." Shauna said.

Olivia looked up from the carrots she was cutting.

"I just had to check in at 9:00."

"Your curfew here is 9:00 Shauna. Now go put up your coat and wait for dinner." Olivia said shaking her head.

Lauren walked in the house and walked in the kitchen. She handed Shauna a small bag.

"This is for you Shauna." Lauren said with a half smile.

Shauna looked surprised.

"Thanks Lauren…" Shauna said as she opened the bag and took out the pink fashion jewelry. She looked at the silver necklace with pink pendent and watch with its pink leather wrist band. She walked back to her room shocked wondering if it some kind of joke or if Lauren was really being nice to her.

"Thank you." Olivia said when Shauna had walked back to her room.

"Your welcome." Lauren said rolling her eyes as she walked over and turned off the broccoli that was boiling on the stove.


	68. Chapter 68

"Mommy when will Jacob be able to eat food?" Claire asked as they were all siting at the dinner table.

"He can eat baby food in a few months." Olivia said pouring herself another glass of carrot juice.

"Can I feed him when he can eat food?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire." Olivia said smiling at Claire.

Olivia got up from the table and started running dish water.

"Why don't use you your dishwasher." Lauren asked

"I like washing dishes." Olivia said.

The kids put their plates on the counter. Fitz looked at Olivia and Lauren.

"I guess that's why your kids are so spoiled." Lauren said.

Shauna kept texting on her phone and walked out of the kitchen. Teddy and Claire went to the fridge to grab more juice.

"My kids are not spoiled." Olivia said with a fake smile.

"I can't tell. I never see them clean anything and your mini me doesn't even sleep in her bed by herself." Lauren said pointing towards Shauna's room.

"You have only been here two days mom, and Shauna does sleep by herself. I only sleep in her room because she is still recovering and she wants me with her at night.

"She is fine. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be trying to hang out with her friends in the daytime." Lauren said as Olivia washed the glasses in the sink.

"You are pregnant Olivia you need to be resting." Lauren said taking the dish towel from Olivia.

"Claire, Teddy, and Shauna clean this kitchen." Lauren said loudly.

Claire and Teddy looked at Lauren surprised.

"I don't clean grandma." Claire said drinking her juice.

"Your mommy needs to sit down. You, Teddy, and Shauna need to clean the kitchen." Lauren said.

"Why can't we just get a cleaning lady?" Claire asked as she pulled the stool over to the sink.

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Shauna." Lauren said as she walked in Shauna's room.

"Clean up the kitchen with Teddy and Claire." Lauren said standing in Shauna's doorway.

Shauna didn't look up from her phone. Olivia walked in Shauna's room.

"Shauna can you help Teddy and Claire in the kitchen?" Olivia asked.

"Ok." Shauna said smiling and looking up at Olivia.

Shauna dropped her phone on her bed and walked to the kitchen. Lauren looked at Olivia.

"Shauna will listen to you if you talk to her with respect." Olivia said smiling at Lauren.

"You let your child run your house Olivia." Lauren said

"No, I don't. I just know what does and does not work with Shauna. I like my house peaceful and if I have to kindly ask Shauna to do things to keep my house peaceful, I will do that." Olivia said walking out Shauna's room and towards her and Fitz room.

"Now I'm going to bed. Please do not get into any arguments with Shauna."

Lauren stood in Shauna's room speechless and shook her head.


	69. Chapter 69

"My stomach hurts." Shauna cried sitting on her bed leaning over holding her stomach.

"This is why I told you not to go skating. " Olivia said opening the bottle of pain pills and taking one out.

"But of course you didn't listen. You went anyways and fell on your stomach." Olivia said handing Shauna the glass of water and the pain pill.

Shauna drank the water and handed the glass to Olivia. Olivia sat the glass beside her on the nightstand.

"Can I go with you tomorrow?" Shauna asked getting in the bed.

"I already told you no Shauna."

"But Lauren is going to be to mean to me."

"Can I go with my daddy and Isabella until you get back?"

Olivia glared at Shauna at the mention of Isabella's name.

"No." Olivia said getting in the bed and turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

"And if I hear any complaints about you, when I get back you are getting popped and grounded."

Shauna sighed and picked up her phone.

"Go to sleep." Olivia said taking Shauna's phone and sitting it on the nightstand.

Olivia looked at the nightstand when she heard her phone buzzing a few minutes later. Fitz was texting her.

_Come to our room when the kids are asleep so I can put you to sleep._

Olivia covered her mouth and laughed.

She looked up when she heard Shauna's door open. Claire walked over and turned on the lamp.

"Slumber party!" Claire shouted when she saw Olivia in Shauna's bed.

Claire jumped in bed between them.

"Ouch!" Shauna screamed

"You kicked me in my side."

"Sorry." Claire said getting under the covers.

"You cannot sleep in here. You wet the bed." Shauna said pushing Claire.

"I don't wet the bed anymore." Claire cried sitting up and folding her arms.

"Claire doesn't wet the bed anymore; now both of you go to sleep!" Olivia said annoyed with Shauna and Claire.

Olivia waited a few more minutes before quietly getting out the bed and leaving Shauna's room. She walked in her and Fitz room and climbed under the covers. Fitz flipped her over, lifted her gown up and pulled her panties down.

"Wait a minute." Olivia said laughing.

"What if my mom walks in."

"We will make it quick." Fitz said laughing as he lifted Olivia's leg over his shoulder.

Olivia hid her head in Fitz chest to muffle her moans. She screamed loud when she and Fitz came at the same time. Fitz quickly kissed her to quiet her scream.

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms and they both tried to get a few hours of sleep before they had to leave for their vacation.


	70. Chapter 70

"Come on Livvy. You're going to make us miss our flight." Fitz said as he took their bags out to the car.

"I'm coming. I will be ready to go in a few minutes." Olivia said as she put Jacob in his carseat.

"Mommy when are you and Daddy coming back?" Claire asked as she followed Olivia around the house.

"Two weeks Claire."

"Will you bring me back some presents?"

"Yes Claire." Olivia said as she looked around the house for her breast pump.

"What are you looking for?" Lauren asked as she followed Olivia into the nursery.

"My breast pump." Olivia said as she looked around the blue nursery.

"I'm surprised you still have any milk left." Lauren said helping Olivia look for her breast pump.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked turning around to look at Lauren.

"I'm saying you spend more time with that 16 year old soon to be grown woman than you do with your baby or your eight your old. If you are going to sleep anywhere besides next to your husband you should be sleeping in this nursery next to your baby."

"How was Shauna making it before you came along? Did her mother cater to her every need like you do?"

Olivia looked at Lauren in shock.

"Olivia, Shauna is not your baby. She had a mother before she met you. You have two children and one on the way. You need to stop neglecting Claire and Jacob to cater to Shauna every day."

Shauna was walking to the kitchen and stopped outside the nursery when she heard Lauren say her name. She paused for a moment to let Lauren's words sink in. She took a deep breath and walked back to her room. She looked at her phone on her nightstand and was surprised when she saw Isabella calling.

"Hello?" Shauna said surprised to hear from Isabella.

"Hey Shauna how are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Fine I guess." Shauna mumbled.

"Shauna I was calling to apologize for the way I treated Olivia. I hope you will still come spend Christmas with me and your daddy."

Shauna smiled.

"I'd like that Bella."

"How is everything going there?"

"It's…I kind of feel bad about taking Olivia away from her family. I guess I just got so used to you and me spending so much time together that I expected the same from Olivia. I think I need to back away some. She is spending more time with me than she does with her kids and husband and its starting to cause problems."

"Well Shauna Olivia can't spend time with you like I could. She does have other children and her husband is home with her every day. You will be here soon for Christmas break and we can cook together and do whatever else you want to do."

Shauna smiled.

"Thanks Bella."

"Bye Shauna."

"Bye Bella.

"I'm leaving now." Olivia said walking in Shauna's room.

"Have a nice trip." Shauna said looking at Olivia standing in her doorway.

"No hugs?" Olivia said walking in Shauna's room.

Shauna walked over to Olivia.

"Have a nice trip mom." Shauna said giving Olivia a half hug.


	71. Chapter 71

"Come pick me up. I need to stay with you for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why what's going on?"

"Olivia is on vacation and I am not staying here with that witch for two weeks." Shauna said to her aunt Carmen.

"Shauna I have classes so I can't hang with you every day."

"Well today is Saturday. So what are we doing today?" Shauna asked.

"I'm going to New York to meet up with some friends, but you know I can't take you with me Shauna. I don't know Olivia, and she might be crazy enough to say I kidnapped you if I take you to New York without her knowing."

Shauna rolled her eyes.

"You should have stayed with my sister. You are dumb Shauna. Why would you choose to move in with some people you barely know?"

"I just didn't want to move to Spain! I'm not dumb." Shauna screamed.

"I don't know Shauna." Carmen said.

"Please Carmen. I will drive you to New York and back to DC, and I will do your homework for the rest of the semester."

Carmen laughed.

"Damn is it that bad there Shauna?"

"Yes that lady hates me!"

Carmen sighed.

"Ok, I will come get you and you can stay in my dorm room for two weeks, but if the cops come looking for you, I don't know shit and you are on your own."

"You are also doing my homework for the rest of the semester. I have a feasibility report due Friday that I haven't started yet, so you are going to be doing a lot of research this weekend." Carmen said laughing.

"Whatever bitch." Shauna said rolling her eyes.

"I will be outside your house in an hour, and you are driving to New York, so get some coffee bitch." Carmen said hanging up the phone.

"Lena!" Claire shouted as she opened the door.

"Mommy and Daddy went on vacation and they took Jacob with them, so it's just Me and Teddy."

Claire said as she followed Lena into the house.

"I know. That means I will have more time for you and Teddy." Lena said taking off her coat. "

"It smells good in here." Lena said walking into the kitchen.

"You must be Lena." Lauren said smiling at Lena.

"Would you like a plate?" Lauren asked.

"Yes please." Lena said as she walked to the cabinet and grabbed a plate.

"You must be Lauren. Olivia told me you were a great cook." Lena said.

Lauren smiled.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked Shauna as she walked passed the kitchen.

"Out." Shauna said without stopping.

"Wait." Lauren said.

"Take these. I'm sure you will need them." Lauren said as she grabbed her purse. She reached in her purse and pulled out a box of condoms.

Shauna took the box and rolled her eyes. She walked out the kitchen. Lena looked at Lauren and Shauna speechless.


	72. Chapter 72

"I am so tired." Shauna said as she pulled into the parking garage of the Manhattan apartment building.

"You shouldn't be tired. You stopped for coffee twice. You only drove four hours Shauna." Carmen said getting out of her car.

"You better take a nap while you are here, because you already agreed to drive back to DC." Carmen said as she and Shauna walked towards the elevator.

Carmen knocked on the apartment door and a man answered the door. Shauna looked around the room and saw a house full of people and bottles of cheap alcohol on the kitchen table.

"Who's your friend Carmen?" A tall white guy with black hair and blue eyes called from the couch.

"This is my niece Shauna." Carmen said taking off her coat.

"How old are you Shauna?" The guy asked.

"Old enough." Shauna said walking past him and over to the table. She picked up a plastic cup and poured herself some hard lemonade.

"I'm Randy." The guy said walking over to Shauna.

"I didn't ask your name." Shauna said drinking the hard lemonade in one big gulp.

"Well I figure you would want to know since your drinking my alcohol." Randy said looking Shauna over.

"Leave her alone Randy!" Carmen called from the living room as she picked up a deck of cards.

"I got this Carmen." Shauna said sitting her drink down on the table.

Shauna looked at the imprint on Randy's pants.

"You're not big enough. " Shauna said shaking her head as she walked over to Carmen.

"Hi, Shauna." A woman with blonde hair said as she sat next to her.

"I'm Brittney. Do you want something else to drink? There are more drinks in the fridge and food if you're hungry."

"I'm fine. I have to drive back to DC later on tonight, so I'm not getting drunk." Shauna said taking the deck of cards from Carmen.

"Alright poker 5 card draw. I play for cash, so if you're broke you should sit this one out." Shauna said shuffling the deck of cards.

Randy looked at Shauna and smiled.

"I'm in" he said taking a seat next to Brittney.

* * *

"So what do you want to do first?" Fitz asked Olivia after they had gotten settled in their rental home."

"It's Bermuda. I want to do everything!" Olivia said walking up to Fitz and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's start by taking a stroll on that beautiful pink sand beach." Olivia said looking out the window.

Fitz smiled.

"Ok, I will call the travel nanny service and you wait for me in the shower." Fitz said picking Olivia up and kissing her."

Olivia squealed. She grabbed one of the fluffy bath towels from the basket in their room and ran in the bathroom.


	73. Chapter 73

"She is still calling you." Carmen said as she picked up Shauna's phone.

Olivia had been calling Shauna's phone for the last hour. Shauna had been trying to think of an excuse. She knew she couldn't avoid her calls any longer. Shauna exited the Lincoln tunnel and answered her ringing phone.

"Hi mom." Shauna said.

"Mom?" Olivia said.

"I mean mommy." Shauna said trying to follow the road signs to the New Jersey Turnpike.

"Shauna where are you? It is past your curfew." Olivia said.

"I'm leaving the movie theater. I didn't realize how long the movie was. There is a lot of traffic out here. I'm with Kelly. I should be home in an hour mommy."

Carmen laughed. Shauna glared at Carmen. Shauna looked at the long line of traffic and shook her head.

"I'm going to stop by a restaurant and get me something to eat first mommy. I didn't eat anything yet."

"Get home now Shauna." Olivia said.

"Ok mommy. I will call you when I get home." Shauna said hanging the phone up quickly.

"You will not make it make to DC in an hour." Carmen said laughing.

Four hours later Shauna dropped Carmen off and told her she would bring her car tomorrow. She drove home and unlocked the door, hoping she would not set off the alarm. Lauren was waiting in the living room. She was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. She smiled at Shauna when she walked in the door. Shauna looked nervous.

"Shauna." Lauren said

"Have a seat." Lauren stood up and poured another glass of wine and handed it to Shauna.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Lauren asked as she sat back down on the couch across from Shauna."

"Shauna sat in the chair and looked at the glass of wine."

"Shauna this house is not a brothel. This house doesn't stay open all times of night. It is 1:00 in the morning and the only things open this late are 7/11 and legs. I gave you condoms so you would not have any more incidents, but you will respect me by coming in this house at a decent hour."

Shauna looked at Lauren surprised.

"Ok Lauren." Shauna said as she quickly drank the glass of wine.

"Olivia knows that you are sleeping so she is not expecting you to call her. If this happens again, she will know what time came in this house."

"Thanks Lauren…" Shauna said as she placed the glass on the coffee table and quickly walked to her room.


	74. Chapter 74

"How is my Jacob? Mommy loves you." Olivia said as she kissed Jacobs nose.

Jacob cooed and touched Olivia's face.

"Now you're making spit bubbles like Claire used to do on Mommy's face!" Olivia said laughing as she wiped Jacob's wet kiss off her face.

"Daddy loves you too." Fitz said kissing Jacob's forehead.

"And your daddy loves your mommy too." Fitz said giving Olivia a quick kiss.

"Oh don't tease me Fitz." Olivia said kissing Fitz.

"You want to call the nanny already?" Fitz asked as he kissed Olivia's neck.

"No. I have to feed Jacob." Olivia said as he opened her shirt and put Jacob on her breast.

"Save some for me." Fitz said sitting next to Olivia on their bed.

"Of course." Olivia said laughing.

"And your other milk too." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's neck again.

"Stop Fitz…" Olivia moaned.

"Ok. We can wait until night and have sex on the beach again." Fitz said smiling thinking of the sex he and Olivia had on the beach the previous night.

"I like that." Olivia said kissing Fitz.

"You need to call Claire when you finish feeding Jacob. She has called four times already this morning wanting to speak to her mommy."

Olivia smiled. She put Jacob in his crib and buttoned her shirt.

"Ok. I will call Claire and you go find us somewhere to eat breakfast." Olivia said handing Fitz the stack of restaurant fliers that were on the kitchen table when they arrived.

"Hi Mommy!" Claire said as she answered the phone.

"Hi baby. How are you?" Olivia asked.

"Fine I miss you and daddy." Claire said.

"We have only been on vacation two days Claire."

"I know, but I want you to come off vacation now." Claire whined into the phone.

"I will be back in two weeks and I'm going to bring you presents."

"Ok Mommy. Grandma is taking me to my recital today."

"I know. I wish I didn't have to miss your recital, but I will come to the next one."

"What is Jacob doing mommy?" Claire asked.

"He is sleeping Claire. I'm about to call his nanny so your daddy and me can go to breakfast."

"Jacob has a nanny there too?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Is Lena coming today mommy?"

"No, she will be there tomorrow to take you and Teddy to Fun World when you get out of school."

"Ok mommy. I will call you back later. Grandma says breakfast is ready."

"Bye Claire Bear."

"Bye Mommy." Claire said as she hung up the phone.

"The nanny will be here in a few minutes." Fitz said as took Jacob out of his bassinet.

"Great. I'm starving." Olivia said smiling and grabbing her purse.


	75. Chapter 75

"Mommy!" Claire shouted when Olivia and Fitz walked in the house.

"Hi Claire." Olivia said sitting Jacob's carseat down and hugging Claire. Fitz walked past them and sat their luggage in their room.

"Hi Claire Bear." Fitz said as he came back in the living room.

"Dad!" Teddy shouted as he ran into the living room.

Teddy and Claire hugged Fitz.

"Your toys are in the car." Fitz said.

"Where's Shauna?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know she left this morning." Claire said.

"Mommy can you take us to the movies?" Claire asked.

"I'm going to take a nap and then I will take you to the movies."

"How was your flight back?" Lauren asked as she took Jacob out of his carseat.

"It was fine. Where's Shauna?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. She left this morning and said she would be back at 9:00 tonight."

Olivia smiled.

"Ok well I'm going to take a nap, and then we're going to the movies." Olivia said hugging Claire again before walking to her and Fitz room. Fitz followed behind her.

Seven hours later Olivia walked back in the house exhausted from taking Claire and Teddy out to the movies and out for pizza. She sent Claire and Teddy to bed and called Fitz in the living room to watch a movie with her. Shauna walked in the door at 9:00 on the dot.

"Hi mom, Hi Fitz." Shauna said without stopping and walking to her room.

"Wait a minute." Olivia called after Shauna.

Shauna stopped and turned around to look at Olivia.

"No hugs, no how was trip mommy?" Olivia asked.

Shauna walked over and gave Olivia a hug. She was exhausted. She had just driven back from New York again for the second time that week and she still had to do her own and Carmen's homework.

"How was your trip?" Shauna asked, trying not to show how tired she was.

"It was fine. I bought you this." Olivia said handing Shauna a necklace and bracelet.

"Thank you." Shauna said as she took the gift boxes from Olivia.

Shauna walked to her room, closed her door and fell on her bed. She set her alarm clock for 11:00 so she could get a few hours' sleep before she stayed up all night doing her own and Carmen's homework.


	76. Chapter 76

Olivia looked at her phone when she saw she had an incoming text message.

"What is Harrison doing texting me this late?" Olivia asked looking at Fitz.

_Thought you should see this… _

Olivia opened the file and saw several pictures of Shauna, two women, and a man sitting outside eating at a restaurant. She called Harrison back confused.

"Harrison what is going on, why are you taking pictures of Shauna at a restaurant?" Olivia asked.

"I took my date to see a show on Broadway today, before we went; I stopped at a nearby restaurant. I saw Shauna there and thought I would snap some pictures. "

"Are you saying Shauna was in New York today?" Olivia asked.

"Yes she was." Harrison said.

Olivia looked at Fitz confused.

"Thank you Harrison." Olivia said before hanging up the phone. Olivia walked to Shauna's room. Shauna was sleep in her clothes and shoes with her light on. She had textbooks, notebooks, and a graphing calculator by her face.

"Shauna!" Olivia said loudly.

Shauna jumped up and looked around the room.

"What?" Shauna asked looking at Olivia.

"I was doing my homework and I fell asleep."

Shauna said quickly turning the pages in the calculus textbook.

"Shauna. I signed you up for school. You're not taking calculus." Olivia said looking at the calculus book on Shauna's bed.

"I like math." Shauna said smiling nervously.

"Do you need something mom? Because I have to get back to studying." Shauna said opening one of the notebooks.

"What did you do today Shauna." Olivia asked sitting on Shauna's bed.

"I went to the mall, nothing much boring day." Shauna said looking at her notebook.

"Is that so?" Olivia said moving closer to Shauna.

Shauna moved away from Olivia.

"I have work to do mom. Can we talk tomorrow?" Shauna said looking at her notebook.

Olivia picked up the notebook and threw it across the room. She slapped Shauna in the mouth. Shauna screamed and held her mouth.

"What did you do that for?!" Shauna asked quickly walking to the other side of her room.

"For lying to me." Olivia said following Shauna to the other side of the room.

"What were you doing in New York today?!" Olivia asked grabbing Shauna's arm.

Shauna looked terrified.

"What are you talking about mommy?"

Olivia showed Shauna the pictures of her in New York.

"That's not me!" Shauna said.

Olivia slapped Shauna again. Shauna screamed and Fitz ran in her room.

"Livvy!" Fitz said pulling Olivia away from Shauna.

"You are grounded." Olivia said.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and led her out of Shauna's room.


	77. Chapter 77

"Mommy I miss making carrot cakes with you." Claire said as she stirred the ingredients in the bowl.

Olivia smiled. She loved how Claire loved carrots. Olivia never had to tell Claire to eat her carrots. She would eat all the carrots in the fridge if Olivia let her. Olivia and Claire looked toward the living room when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I will be right back. " Olivia said as she went to open the door.

Olivia opened the door and saw one of the women who were in the pictures Harrison took of Shauna.

"Hi." The woman said.

"My name is Carmen. I'm Shauna's aunt. Is Shauna here?"

"Shauna is grounded. How are you her aunt?" Olivia asked looking at the woman in front of her dressed in jeans, heels, and a sweater.

"Christina is my sister." Carmen said looking at the ground.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Ok…well I let her borrow a book and I need it back." Carmen said folding her arms over her chest.

"How old are you Carmen?" Olivia asked.

"21." Carmen said looking at Olivia.

"Where do you go to school?" Olivia asked.

"Howard." Carmen said confused.

Olivia closed the door in Carmen's face and walked to Shauna's room. She was reading a novel. She didn't look up when Olivia walked in her room. Olivia grabbed the Calculus book, graphing calculator, and notebook that was neatly stacked on Shauna's dresser and walked out of Shauna's room."

"Why is Shauna doing your homework Carmen?" Olivia asked when she opened the door again.

Carmen took the book and supplies from Olivia and laughed.

"You don't know me Olivia and I don't know you. Shauna wanted to get away from your crazy family so I let her chill with me until she was ready to come back to your house. "

Olivia smiled and stepped closer to Carmen.

"Carmen you do know it is a crime to take a minor across state lines without parental permission right?"

Carmen looked at the ground.

"Giving minor's alcohol is also a crime."

"She didn't drink and drive." Carmen said quickly.

"Oh so she drove to New York?" Olivia said nodding her head prodding Carmen to continue.

"It is also illegal for minors to drive out of state." Olivia said smiling.

"Anything else you want to tell me about you and Shauna's vacation." Olivia asked.

Carmen stepped back.

"Do not take my child anywhere without asking me. Is that clear Carmen?" Olivia asked.

Carmen looked at Olivia and nodded.

"Now hurry up and get to your calculus class." Olivia said before closing the door in Carmen's face.


	78. Chapter 78

"Livvy we need to talk." Fitz said as Olivia walked in their room.

"About what?" Olivia asked smiling at Fitz.

"About the way you treat Shauna." Fitz said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean the way I treat her?" Olivia asked defensively.

"Shauna is not a punching bag. I don't want you hitting her anymore." Fitz said coldly.

Olivia looked at Fitz in shock.

"Fitz, I appreciate you caring about Shauna, but she is my child, and I will discipline her how I see fit." Olivia said walking closer to the chair Fitz was sitting in.

"Did your mother hit you when you were a teenager Olivia?" Fitz shouted at Olivia.

"No she was too busy working. I was with my grandma most of the time, and she hit me with a switch, a belt, or anything else she could find when I did things I shouldn't have done!" Olivia said yelling.

"Fitz we grew up in different places. You grew up in a rich family in California. I grew up in an upper middle class family in Georgia. My mom and dad worked a lot. My mom worked as a lawyer until she retired a few years ago. My dad is still a physician and he has an office in Atlanta. They were hardly ever home. I did things to get attention. My grandma kept me in line and my mom and dad made sure I graduated high school, college and law school at the top of my class."

"That was a different time Olivia." Fitz said shaking his head at Olivia.

"Kids are different now. You cannot hit them!" Fitz yelled.

Olivia stepped away from Fitz.

"I have done everything I can to help Shauna." Olivia said quietly.

"Nothing I do is ever right!" Olivia yelled.

"You keep Teddy and Shauna. I'm taking my babies and leaving." Olivia said before she turned to walk out of the room.

"Olivia come back here!" Fitz called after Olivia.

Olivia kept walking to the nursery.

"Claire get your coat." Olivia said as she walked in Claire's room.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Claire asked as Olivia put Jacob in his carseat.

"We are going out." Olivia said walking to the door.

Claire quickly grabbed her coat and followed Olivia to her car. Olivia made sure Claire and Jacob were buckled in their seats securely before getting in her car and driving off."


	79. Chapter 79

"Where were you?" Lauren asked as Olivia walked in the house later that night. Lauren took Jacob out his carseat and Clarie sleepily walked to her room.

"I had to clear my mind." Olivia said as she hung her and Claire's coat in the coat closet.

"You shouldn't run out the house when your husband is trying to have a conversation with you Olivia."

"I know that." Olivia said walking to her and Fitz room.

"Are you ok?" Fitz asked as Olivia walked in the room undressed and grabbed her bathrobe.

"I'm fine Fitz. You were right. I was wrong. I won't hit Shauna anymore." Olivia said before walking into their bathroom.

"We need to talk Olivia." Fitz said when Olivia came out the shower 15 minutes later.

"I'm listening." Olivia said.

"Shauna thinks it's her fault that you left today." Fitz said.

"I will go talk to Shauna and tell her it is not her fault." Olivia said changing into her pajamas.

Olivia walked out of their room and knocked on Shauna's door.

"Come in." Shauna said from the other side of the door.

Olivia walked in Shauna's room and sat by her window.

"It's not your fault Shauna."

"Mom…"

"No Shauna. It's not your fault. "

Shauna paused.

"There is no school on Friday or Monday next week. Can I go see my daddy?"

"Yes Shauna. Is there anything else?"

Shauna looked at the floor.

"Can you still get me more birth control pills?"

"Yes. I went and picked you up some more today. I will bring them to you later so you can start taking them. They will take a month to start working."

Shauna looked at Olivia surprised.

"Shauna. Don't have sex with every guy you meet. Make sure he shows you he loves you before having sex with him."

"You will save yourself a lot of heartbreak if you take the time to get to know the guy before having sex with him."

Shauna was speechless.

"I bought you more condoms too. Wait until the doctor says it ok to have sex again before you start another relationship. Your curfew is still 9:00 and you need to ask for my permission before taking another road trip."

"Ok mom…" Shauna said.

"Is there anything else?" Olivia asked.

"No." Shauna said.

"Ok. I will bring you your birth control pills and condoms in a few minutes." Olivia said walking out of Shauna's room.


	80. Chapter 80

Olivia was in the living room reading a book. It was 1:00 in the morning and everyone was asleep. She looked surprised when she saw Shauna walk in the living room and sit next to her on the couch.

"I saw the light on here and I figured you were still in here." Shauna said.

Olivia put her book down and looked at Shauna.

"Can we talk?" Shauna asked chipping her nail polish.

"I'm listening." Olivia said as she sat back on the couch and folded her legs under her.

"Mom…" Shauna started.

"Why do you call me mom all of a sudden?" Olivia interrupted.

"Because I'm too close to you and I need to distance myself."

Olivia looked at Shauna shocked by her statement.

"Why would you say that?" Olivia asked confused.

Shauna looked at her fingernails.

Olivia moved closer to Shauna.

"Shauna why do you think that?" Olivia asked holding Shauna's hand.

Shauna pulled her hand away and moved away from Olivia.

"I heard you and Lauren talking before you went on vacation."

Olivia looked confused. Her eyes got wide as she realized the conversation Shauna was referring too. Shauna looked at the floor. I never intended to take you away from your family. I was just used to it being me and Isabella most of the time and I expected the same from you. I didn't consider your husband or children.

"Hold up." Olivia said putting her hand up.

"You didn't take me away from anyone. You are my child and you needed me. You have been here less than a month and had surgery and an overnight stay in the hospital. I should have been there for you more. I shouldn't have gone on vacation when you had just got of the hospital."

"You really think that?" Shauna asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm your mommy." Olivia said bewildered by the things Shauna was saying.

"Why did you leave with Claire and Jacob today?" Shauna asked looking Olivia in her eyes.

"I was frustrated. You were doing great before I went on vacation and you changed when I got back. I argued with Fitz and I needed to clear my mind."

"Shauna what did you do while I was vacation?" Olivia asked.

Shauna looked at her fingernails. Olivia took Shauna's hand.

"What did you do?"

"I drove to Manhattan and back to DC to hang out with Carmen and her friends."

"Why did you go to New York when you knew I wouldn't let you go there?"

"I wanted to get away from Lauren. She gave me condoms, but I didn't have sex."

"She did what?" Olivia asked.

"She said it was to make sure I didn't have any more incidents."

"It's no big deal; you gave me condoms and birth control too." Shauna said.

"Shauna…"Olivia started.

"I thought about what you said about waiting for a guy who shows me he loves me. I don't want to have sex anymore until I meet someone like that."

Shauna got up from the couch and walked to her room. She came in the living room where Olivia was a few seconds later.

"I don't need this." She said handing Olivia the birth control pills and condom boxes.

"Goodnight Mommy." Shauna said kissing Olivia on her cheek.

Olivia smiled and kissed Shauna on her cheek.

"Goodnight Shauna."

Olivia put her book on the table when Shauna had gone back to her room. She turned off the living room light and snuggled under the covers next to Fitz. Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia and she fell asleep in his arms.


	81. Chapter 81

Olivia, Shauna and Claire were in the kitchen making breakfast. Shauna had decided not to go to Mexico and instead to wait until Christmas break to see Edison and Isabella. Fitz and Teddy were watching sports in the living room. Jacob was in the nursery with Lena. Lauren had gone to the store.

"Mommy grandma bought me more toys while you were on vacation. I didn't show them to you yet. Do you want to see them?"

Olivia smiled.

"Yeah you can show me your new toys after breakfast."

"Shauna why doesn't grandma buy you toys?"

"I'm too old for toys. My abuela Neila used to buy me a lot of toys." Shauna said smiling to herself.

"You're what?" Claire asked.

"My grandma." Shauna said coming out of her trance.

"Why don't you ever talk about your grandma or your other mom?" Claire asked.

"What do you want to know?" Shauna asked Claire, looking up from the pancakes she was cooking.

"That lady that came to door Carmen, who is she?"

"She is my aunt."

"Your aunt?" Claire repeated.

"She doesn't look old enough to be your aunt."

"She is my grandma's youngest daughter."

"She was very jealous of me when we were kids, because my grandma would buy me things and wouldn't buy her anything." Shauna said laughing to herself.

"As a matter of fact, she is still jealous. We had a family reunion two years ago and my grandma gave me a necklace that Carmen wanted." Shauna said touching the necklace around her neck.

"Is that why you always wear that necklace?" Claire asked.

"Yes. It's a family heirloom. It was my great great grandma's necklace. "

"My grandma has necklaces too." Claire said happily.

"I'm going to ask her if I can have one." Claire said smiling.

"Ok let's get this food the table." Olivia said interrupting their conversation.

Fitz and Teddy came in the kitchen. Lauren walked in the house with her shopping bags.

Claire ran over to Lauren and grabbed her shopping bags.

"Grandma did you buy me anything?" Claire asked happily.

"Not this time Claire Bear." Lauren said smiling at Clarie.

"Grandma can you buy me a necklace?"

Lauren smiled.

"Sure Claire. I will get you one when I go shopping again later today."

"Ok. Come to the table grandma breakfast is ready"

Lauren took the bags from Claire and sat them in the guest room.

She took one of the books she had bought and sat it on the dresser. She walked to the coat closet to hang up her coat and then walked to the kitchen.

"It smells good in here." Lauren said grabbing a plate and a fork.

"It is good." Claire said stuffing her mouth.

Lauren looked at Claire stuffing pancakes in her mouth. She shook her head and smiled as she grabbed a knife and fork to cut her pancakes.

"Claire slow down before you choke." Olivia said.

"I'm hungry mommy." Claire said stuffing more pancakes in her mouth.

Shauna shook her head. She looked at her phone when she heard it ringing in her pocket. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled when she saw who was calling her.

"Abuela Neila." Shauna said as she excitedly answered the phone. Shauna got up from table and walked to her room to talk to her grandma Neila.


	82. Chapter 82

Olivia walked in the kitchen to pour herself a glass of carrot juice. Shauna was in the kitchen helping Carmen study for her calculus midterm exam. Claire walked in the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Were you jealous of Shauna when you were kids?" Claire asked Carmen as she opened a piece of candy she had just got out of the candy jar.

Shauna laughed and shook her head, shocked that Claire had just asked Carmen that question.

"Yes I was jealous. She took my mom away" Carmen said rolling her eyes at Shauna.

"Are you really trying to make it look like no one cared about you Carmen?"

"Claire go watch TV." Olivia said as she sensed the showdown between the two. Claire got up from her chair and ran to the living room.

"In the family room!" Olivia called into the living room. Claire turned off the TV and ran to the family room.

"Because if you are saying that, you need to stop right now." Shauna said putting down the calculator when Claire was out of sight.

"Christina took you with us to Disney World every year." Shauna said.

"Christina is not my mom, she is my sister. I wanted my mom to do those things not her." Carmen said getting in Shauna's face.

"At least your mom didn't kick your ass whenever you failed a class!" Shauna said angrily.

"I'm still terrified of what will happen if I get anything less than a B in a class."

"You needed your ass kicked. How can you fail chemistry when your mom is a chemistry professor?" Carmen said laughing.

"She wouldn't help me study!" Shauna yelled at Carmen.

"Christina told you it doesn't matter what time you come in the house, but you better be in school on time the next morning. Don't get mad because my sister can drink all night and then be on time for work the next morning. You tried to do the same and failed your chemistry class." Carmen said laughing.

"You failed classes and abuela Neila still bought you a car!" Shauna said throwing the notebook at Carmen."

"I needed a car for college. She didn't buy me a car until I turned 18. She would have bought you a car when you turned 16, if you wouldn't have left to be with your new family."

"That's it I'm done. Find someone else to help you pass calculus." Shauna said getting up from the table and walking to her room.

"Shauna!" Carmen called after her.

"Cry baby." Carmen said when she heard Shauna's door slam. She picked up her book and supplies and walked out the house.

Olivia stood in the kitchen speechless at what had just happened.


	83. Chapter 83

"Are you ok Shauna?" Olivia asked as she walked in Shauna's room.

Shauna was sitting on her window sill looking out her window.

"Yeah I'm fine; she does that all the time. Carmen is a spoiled brat and she doesn't even realize it. She got to do whatever she wanted because all her sisters are like 20 years older than her. She got mad when I came into the picture because she wasn't my abuela Neila's favorite anymore. She used to always try to get me in trouble with Christina. She made me a chocolate cake and put mud in it. I ate a piece and threw up all over our new furniture." Shauna said shaking her head.

Olivia sat next to Shauna on her window sill.

"Carmen used to live in Spain with my abuela Neila. We would take family trips there sometimes when I was out of school. Carmen moved to California to stay with one of her older sisters when she got to high school. Then she moved to DC when she graduated high school. My abuela Neila would always mail me presents. When I met you, Christina and Edward were going to Spain, I could have gone with them, but I wanted to spend the summer with my daddy. I met you, and Christina and Edward had to go back to Spain. They asked me if I wanted to go, and I said no because I wanted to stay with you. You didn't really like me back then, but I liked you because my daddy liked you. I was also mad at Christina because she said I couldn't have a pony."

Olivia laughed.

"You started to be nicer to me, and I decided I wanted to stay with you, so I made sure I would be able too."

Olivia looked at Shauna curiously.

"Christina and Edward did come to some of my art classes, but they didn't go to every art class or ballet recital. There were busy most of the time. "

"So, I moved in with you and I was happy at first, but then you got pregnant with Claire, and I started to miss Christina, Edward, and my abuela Neila, so I went back home with Christina. Things were fine at first. I went back to boarding school. When Christina got pregnant everything changed. After she had Cecelia, her and Edward started having marriage problems. She started drinking and we would drink together. I stopped going to boarding school because I got kicked out. I went to a public school and I started to fall behind in my classes. I failed chemistry class…and I will just say I never failed another class after that."

"What happened when you failed Chemistry class?" Olivia asked.

Shauna looked at the floor and held her wrist.

"Christina called me a dumb bitch. I called her a drunk bitch. We got in a fight and she fractured my wrist. She apologized the next day and she never hit me again after that. So, summer came and she kicked me out for the summer. I came to stay with you. She said she was moving to Spain. I like Barcelona, but I don't want to live there. I tore up the plane ticket and here I am." Shauna said shrugging her shoulders.

Olivia wiped the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes. She pulled Shauna close to her and wrapped her arms around her. She let her tears fall on the side of Shauna's face. Shauna wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said through her tears as she rocked back and forth with Shauna in her arms. Shauna held on to Olivia tighter and let all the tears she had been holding back fall from her eyes.


	84. Chapter 84

Shauna sighed and stood up from the windowsill.

"That's enough about me. How is your baby doing? You had an ultrasound today right?" Shauna asked Olivia.

"The baby is fine, and I want you to stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?" Shauna asked confused

"My baby and your children. My baby and my children are your siblings. I expect to hear that from Carmen and other people but not you."

"Ok." Shauna said reaching her hand out to help Olivia up.

"How about we go make a carrot cake for you and my sister Claire."

Olivia smiled and took Shauna's hand.

"I like that, and Claire will like that too." Olivia said.

"Hold up." Shauna said when her phone started ringing.

"I have to take this call." Shauna said shaking her head.

Olivia stopped and looked at Shauna wondering who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"No I did not embarrass Carmen in front of Olivia." Shauna said rolling her eyes.

"She started it…" Shauna said defensively.

"I don't want to help her study. She is an idiot." Shauna whined into the phone.

"I know you are paying for her college. I know I'm your favorite, and I know I'm smarter than Carmen."

"I want a car." Shauna said.

"If I help her pass calculus, I want you to buy me a car for Christmas, and it has to be a brand new car."

Olivia folded her arms and looked at Shauna curiously.

"I know abuela Nelila, but that's what I want for Christmas. I will help her pass calculus and tutor her until she graduates, if you buy me a car."

"Ok I will start tutoring her tomorrow. "

"Thank you abuela. I love you too." Shauna said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

Olivia asked.

"I'm getting a car for Christmas!" Shauna said as she happily hugged Olivia.

Olivia hugged Shauna back. Baffled by the conversation Shauna had just had with her grandma.

"Come on let's go make your carrot cake." Shauna said happily as she took Olivia's hand and led her towards the kitchen.


	85. Chapter 85

"So you're getting a car?" Olivia asked after Shauna had put the cake in the oven.

"Yep." Shauna said turning around smiling at Olivia.

"Do you always talk to your grandma like that?"

"Like what?" Carmen asked.

"Does she have to bribe you to do things?" Olivia asked.

"Only stuff I don't want to do. I offered to help Carmen. She messed that by talking mean. I'm tired of helping Carmen. I have gotten in trouble plenty of times with Christina covering for Carmen. I've gotten blamed for broken windows, dents in cars, drinking the last of the booze and the list goes on. If my abuela wants me to help Carmen it's going to cost her. "Shauna said opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass of apple juice.

"Besides Carmen is 21, my abuela needs to stop spoiling her and let her sink or swim." Shauna said washing out her glass and taking a seat at the kitchen table. I got my ass kicked plenty of times by Christina for shit Carmen gets away with. "

"Language." Olivia said sitting next to Shauna at the kitchen table.

"Sorry mommy. It's a habit I'm trying to break."

"She shouldn't of laughed at me when I failed chemistry in 9th grade. What's ironic is she failed Chemistry in college last semester and Christina didn't get mad at her. No, she told her that she would pass it next semester. "

"Why are you friends with her if she is so mean to you?" Olivia asked.

Shauna rolled her eyes at Olivia.

"Girls were always jealous of me and wanted to fight me. Carmen came to my school and beat up the girls who were mean to me."

Olivia laughed.

"She is stupid, but she can fight better than me." Shauna said looking at her fingernails.

Olivia shook her head.

"Christina's family is very dysfunctional. " Olivia said as she walked to the fridge to pour herself some carrot juice.

"Don't talk about my abuela Neila." Shauna said defensively.

"Speaking of your abuela, you and your grandma Lauren are going to have to start getting to know each other better. Tomorrow she is taking you and Claire to the movies." Olivia said sitting back down at the table.

"I don't want to go anywhere with Lauren. I already have my abuela. I don't need your mom to act like my grandma. She is Claire and Jacob's grandma not mine."

"Shauna you are my child and Lauren is your grandma. If you want, I will go with you to the movies, but you two are going to start getting along."

Shauna rolled her eyes at Olivia and walked out of the kitchen.


	86. Chapter 86

Olivia sat the plates on the table and looked at the clock.

"Fitz should be home in any minute now." Olivia said to herself.

She had sent the kids to bed so they would not complain about being tired when she woke them up for school the next morning. Lauren was spending her first night in her new house across the street. She had told Lauren that they would be taking Claire and Shauna to the movies tomorrow. Fitz had just called her and told her he had just got of his meeting with the current president. She poured Fitz a glass of red wine and she poured herself a glass of carrot juice. She looked up when she heard Fitz walk in the kitchen door. Fitz smiled and walked over to Olivia.

"Hi sweet baby." Fitz whispered into her neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"All of this is for me?" Fitz asked sitting at the table looking at the pasta meal and wine Olivia had sat on the table.

"Yes just me and you. All of the kids are asleep and Lauren is at her own house." Olivia said as she walked over and sat in Fitz lap.

Fitz stirred a forkful of pasta and shrimp onto his fork. He kissed Olivia and then broke their kiss. Olivia kept her eyes closed and licked her lips. Fitz put the forkful of pasta into Olivia's mouth. Olivia moaned as she ate the pasta.

"You tease me with food." Olivia said laughing.

"There is no better way to satisfy my pregnant wife." Fitz said as he twirled another forkful of pasta and fed it to Olivia." He handed Olivia her carrot juice. He ate some of the pasta while Olivia drank her carrot juice. When they had finished the pasta, he carried Olivia to the living room couch. He laid her down on the couch and pulled down her pajama pants.

"Fitz not in here." Olivia said pulling up her pajama pants and pushing Fitz face away.

"The kids could walk in here." Olivia said looking around the living room.

Fitz sighed and picked Olivia up. He carried her to their room and laid her on their bed. He pulled down he pajama pants and panties. His hands found their way up her pajama top while he kissed her clit. Olivia moaned and fell back on the bed. Fitz kept kissing Olivia until her hips were moving off the bed. He stood up and unbuttoned her pajama top. He pulled her shirt off and laid her back on the bed. He looked at her naked body and slight belly bump as he undressed. He put his hands behind her legs and slowly entered her. He kept his pace slow not wanting to be too rough on her pregnant body. Olivia wrapped her legs around Fitz waist and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him and let her moans out in his mouth. Fitz sped up when he felt her hips shake. He gripped her tighter and spilled inside her. He pulled her close to him and laid on his back. Olivia lay on his chest. They both were out of breath.

"Goodnight Livvy" Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said with a smile.


	87. Chapter 87

"Grandma you're taking us to the movies!" Claire said happily.

"Yes Claire." Lauren said

"Can we go out to dinner to?" Claire asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Yes Claire."

"Can I drive your car grandma?" Shauna asked with mock excitement as she and Olivia put their coats on.

Lauren looked at Shauna surprised by her boldness. Lauren smiled.

"Yes Shauna." Lauren said handing Shauna her car keys.

Shauna looked shocked as Lauren handed her the car keys. Olivia looked at Lauren shocked by her reaction to Shauna.

"Well come on before you make us late." Lauren said snapping her fingers at Shauna.

Shauna locked the door and followed behind everyone. She drove to the movie theater and parked the car. Claire jumped out and grabbed Lauren's hand. Olivia and Shauna walked behind Claire and Lauren. Olivia smiled at Shauna. They reached the ticket counter and Olivia bought everyone's ticket. Shauna fell asleep during the cartoon movie Claire was making them watch. Claire laughed at everything the cartoon characters did in the movie waking Shauna out of her sleep every few minutes. Olivia and Lauren were quiet. When the movie was over, Shauna drove them to a nearby restaurant.

"What will everyone be drinking?" The waiter asked.

"Strawberry lemonade." Olivia and Claire said at the same time.

"Long island iced tea." Shauna said.

Olivia pinched Shauna's leg.

"Peach lemonade." Shauna said.

Lauren smiled.

"I will have a long island iced tea." Lauren said.

"Mommy grandma says we will spend the day together Friday after school. She says Jacob can come to." Claire said drinking her lemonade.

Olivia looked at Lauren.

"Of course Shauna can come to. I just figured she would have better things to do on a Friday night than hang out with her grandma." Lauren said looking at Shauna.

"No she doesn't have anything better to do, because her curfew is 9:00. She will be over there when she comes in at her curfew. Olivia said looking at Lauren.

Lauren put her tea down.

"Olivia whatever vendetta you think I have against Shauna, you are wrong. You were just as bad as Shauna when you were her age and you pissed me off many times. I said a lot of mean things about you, but I didn't give up on you. I'm not going to give on Shauna either." Lauren said with a sigh.

"Shauna looked at Lauren shocked."

"Lauren…" Shauna said.

"Stop calling me Lauren. I'm your grandma." Lauren said as the waiter placed their plates on the table.

Shauna ate her food. Shocked by the words Lauren had just said.

Olivia smiled and Claire ate her food clueless to why everyone at the table was smiling.


	88. Chapter 88

Olivia looked at the clock when she saw the car pull in her driveway. _Right on time_. Olivia thought to herself as Shauna got out of the car.

"Hi mommy." Shauna said sleepily as she walked in the house.

"How is tutoring Carmen coming along?" Olivia asked.

"Tiring. She can't pay attention." Shauna said shaking her head.

"Well go pack you an overnight bag, you are staying at your Grandma's house with Claire, Teddy, and Jacob. " Olivia said as she stirred the food she was cooking.

"Do I have to? I'm so tired, I just want to go to bed." Shauna said putting her head and purse on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, you have to. You can go to sleep over there. Tonight it is only going to be me and Fitz." Olivia said smiling.

"Gross." Shauna said.

"I can wear my iPod and drown you out. I do it every other night." Shauna said looking through her purse.

"No." Olivia said shaking her head embarrassed.

"You are leaving. Now go pack your bag." Olivia said taking Shauna's purse off the counter.

Shauna took her purse from Olivia and walked to her room.

"Goodnight Mommy." Shauna said as she walked out the door with her bag.

Olivia watched Shauna go across the street and into Lauren's house before closing and locking the door.

"Hi Grandma." Shauna said nervously as Lauren opened the door.

"Hi Shauna." Lauren said drinking her glass of wine and stepping back so Shauna could walk in the house.

Claire and Teddy were watching a cartoon movie on the living room floor. Jacob was in Lauren's room in his bassinet.

"Did you eat already?" Lauren asked.

"No." Shauna said shyly.

"Speak up girl, you are not shy. Go in the kitchen and fix you a plate. I cooked. Olivia told me you hate carrots, so the broccoli is for you."

"Thanks grandma." Shauna said smiling walking towards the kitchen.

Shauna fixed herself a plate and looked at the bottle of wine on the counter. She poured herself a glass just as Lauren walked in the kitchen.

"Don't let Olivia see you drinking that." Lauren said.

Shauna looked surprised.

There is nothing wrong with a glass of wine every now and then if you are not driving. You're almost grown Shauna. You can have a glass.

Shauna smiled and sat at the table. She ate her food and drank her wine in silence. Lauren walked to her room to get Jacob since he was crying. Claire and Teddy were glued to the TV.


	89. Chapter 89

"I've got an early Christmas present for you Olivia." Dr. Wiler said as she looked at Olivia's ultrasound on the screen.

"Do you want a boy or girl Olivia." Dr. Wiler asked.

"A boy." Olivia said quickly.

"I don't want anymore girls." Olivia said looking at Shauna and Claire who were sitting on the other side of the room.

Dr. Wiler frowned.

"It's a girl Olivia." Dr. Wiler said as she wrote the word girl on the ultrasound screen.

Olivia looked at Fitz and rolled her eyes.

"Not again." Olivia said disappointed.

"What you don't want two of me and Claire?" Shauna asked offended by Olivia's rude comments.

Olivia glared at Shauna.

"The baby is moving around in your stomach mommy!" Claire said fascinated by the ultrasound images.

"When is the baby going to come out?" Claire asked.

"In about seven more months." Dr. Wiler said smiling.

Dr. Wiler took a few more pictures and printed them out. She handed a few of them to Olivia and turned off the ultrasound machine.

"You're done for today Olivia." I will see you next month.

"Ok." Olivia said taking the pictures from Dr. Wiler.

"I'm going to the vending machine." Shauna said getting up from her chair.

"Can you buy me something Shauna!" Claire asked running behind Shauna.

"No." Shauna said getting annoyed with Claire following her everywhere.

"Shauna!" Olivia said as Shauna reached for the door.

Shauna sighed.

"Of course I will by my favorite little sister who will not stop following me everywhere something." Shauna said before Olivia could say anything else.

Claire followed Shauna into the hallway and Fitz closed the door behind them. Olivia hopped off the bed and changed into her clothes.

"Was it too much to ask you for another boy?" Olivia said walking over to Fitz.

Fitz smiled and hugged Olivia.

"I did my best. We can try for a boy when this one comes out." Fitz said patting Olivia's stomach.

"There will not be any more babies coming out of me." Olivia said pulling away from Fitz.

"Can I drive mommy." Shauna asked when they had walked outside Dr. Wiler's office.

"No. Fitz is driving." Olivia said opening the car door.

"Why can't I drive?" Shauna whined.

"Because I said no." Olivia said getting annoyed with Shauna's whining. She was getting annoyed with all her kids. All they did was whine lately.

Fitz drove to the mall and parked the car.

"We will be back to get you two in a few hours. Go see a movie and go shopping. I'm taking my wife somewhere special." Fitz said as he reached over and held Olivia's hand.

"Thanks Fitz." Shauna said as she quickly opened the car door.

"Thanks daddy." Claire said as she got out of the car.

"Shauna let Claire walk in front of you!" Olivia said out the car window as she watched Claire hurry to keep up with Shauna.

"Ok." Shauna said as she stopped walking so Claire could walk in front of her.

Fitz drove the car away from the mall.

"Now we can finish what we started last night." Fitz said smiling.

"I like that." Olivia said sitting back in her seat.


	90. Chapter 90

Carmen parked in Olivia and Fitz driveway and waited for Shauna to come outside. It was her birthday and Christina had come to party with her for her birthday. Shauna said she was coming to her party, but she had to leave early to be home by curfew. Christina and Carmen laughed about how Shauna was actually going to come in the house at 9:00 on a Saturday night. Carmen called Shauna after she had been sitting outside for 10 minutes. Shauna didn't answer her phone. Carmen sighed and got out the car to see what was taking Shauna so long to come outside.

"Hi Olivia." Carmen said as Olivia answered the door.

"Do you know how much longer Shauna will be?"

"Shauna is not going with you. My 16 year old daughter will not be at anyone's party on a Saturday night." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

Carmen sighed.

"I will have Shauna home by 9:00 Olivia."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you drive my baby home after you have been drinking?" Olivia asked.

"Shauna can drive my car and bring it back to me in the morning." Carmen said trying to remain calm.

"No!" Olivia shouted.

Shauna walked out of her room and walked in the living room where Olivia and Carmen were standing.

"Mommy can I please go? You can trust me. I will be home by 9:00." Shauna said pleading with Olivia.

"No Shauna. You cannot go, now go watch TV or play a board game like the rest of the children in this house." Olivia said pointing to the stack of board games in the corner of the room.

Olivia looked surprised when Christina walked up to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia asked Christina.

"It's my sister's birthday. I came to help her celebrate. What is the problem? Why can't Shauna come to her birthday party?" Christina asked walking in the living room and closing the door.

"None of your damn business." Olivia said.

Christina smiled.

"I don't know what your problem is Olivia, but Shauna is not a baby. You should stop treating her like one." Christina said looking at the stack of board games in the corner.

"You might think I'm a bad mom, but I'm the reason Shauna is going to get a full academic scholarship to whatever college she wants to attend. I kept Shauna in line academically; she does her homework every day and goes to class every morning. If she walks in the door at 6:00am she is in still in her first class at 7:30am. You do not have to treat Shauna like a baby."

Shauna looked at the floor.

"You two get out of my house. Shauna is 16 and I will do my damn best to make sure she does not go to any parties with alcohol until she is 21. She is my baby." Olivia said getting in Christina's face.

Christina sighed.

"Come on Carmen, let's go." Christina said as she walked out of Olivia and Fitz house.


	91. Chapter 91

"You didn't have to embarrass me like that." Shauna said when Christina and Carmen had left.

"What is it going to take for you to understand I'm not a baby?" Shauna asked Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I'm 16, stop calling me your baby!" Shauna shouted at Olivia.

"I do what you ask, and you still treat me like a baby. I come in the house at 9:00. I don't drink alcohol, and you still don't trust me enough to go to a party."

Olivia looked shocked by Shauna's comments. She took out her phone and looked for a number.

"I tell you what Shauna. If Edison says you can go to Carmen's party where there will be alcohol you can go." Olivia said as she dialed Edison's number.

"Hi Edison it's Olivia. Oh you're in a meeting. This won't take long, Shauna wants to ask you something."

Shauna looked shocked that Olivia had called Edison.

Olivia smiled and handed her phone to Shauna.

"Hi daddy, I didn't know you were in a meeting. I just wanted to know if we could go to Disneyland in California when I see you and Isabella for Christmas." Shauna said quickly thinking of something to say.

"Thanks daddy." Shauna said as she hung up the phone.

Shauna handed Olivia her phone and rolled her eyes.

"I love you Shauna!" Olivia said smiling as Shauna walked to her room and slammed her door.

"I want to be a baby." Claire said walking up and hugging Olivia.

"You will always be my baby Claire Bear." Olivia said hugging Claire.

Claire laughed and ran back in the family room to finish watching a movie with Teddy.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Shauna is upset because I wouldn't let her go to a party." Olivia said.

"She says I treat her like a baby." Olivia said pouring herself a class of carrot juice.

"Well you do treat her like a baby. You treat all of the kids like babies Livvy."

"What is that supposed to mean Fitz?" Olivia asked.

Fitz laughed.

"It's ok. I'm sure none of them, including Shauna will complain when we leave for that Disney cruise next week."

"Don't say that too loud. They haven't figured out that we are going on a cruise next week." Olivia whispered.

Fitz smiled and started getting food out the cabinet to help Olivia cook dinner.


	92. Chapter 92

"Don't forget the broccoli." Olivia told Fitz as she put the chicken in the oven.

"I will get the door." Olivia said as she handed Fitz cheese for the broccoli casserole.

Olivia looked out the door and saw an older woman with long brown curls standing on her doorstep.

"Hi." Olivia said as she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Hi. You must Olivia. I'm Shauna's grandmother Neila. I came to see her. I told her I was buying her a car for Christmas. I came to visit my daughter for her birthday, and I figured I would take Shauna to buy her car now."

The woman said smiling and holding her hand out for Olivia to shake.

Olivia smiled and stepped back so Neila could walk in her home.

"Well this is a surprise." Olivia said smiling.

"Hi, and you are?" Fitz asked as he walked in the living room.

"I'm Neila. Shauna's grandmother."

Shauna walked out of her room to get some water and froze when she saw her grandmother Neila.

"Abuela Neila!" Shauna screamed as she ran over and hugged Neila.

"Princess Shauna." Neila said as she hugged Shauna back.

"What are you doing here?" Shauna asked excitedly.

"I came to visit Carmen for her birthday, and I decided I would get you your car while I am in town."

Olivia looked at Fitz.

"Neila would you join us for dinner?" Fitz asked

"Yes thank you." Neila said.

"No we have to leave now to go and get my car!" Shauna said pulling Neila towards the door.

"Shauna the car dealerships are closed. We have to wait until tomorrow. I just came to see you tonight. I thought you were coming to Carmen's party, but since you didn't come to the party I said I would come see you now."

"Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Olivia said walking back into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Nelia asked.

"No." Olivia said.

"Shauna take Neila's coat and come help set the table."

"Ok!" Shauna said happily as she took Nelia's coat and turned on the TV for her.


	93. Chapter 93

Shauna happily made Neila's plate and sat down next to her at the table.

"I wanted to go to Carmen's party, but Olivia said I couldn't go." Shauna said as she poured Neila a glass of lemonade.

Olivia ignored Shauna and fixed Claire and Teddy's plates.

"Shauna I told you on the phone. Different houses have different rules. You wanted to live with Olivia and her family. You have to follow her rules." Neila said as she reached for the salt and pepper on the table.

"It's just Carmen's party. I just wanted to help my aunt celebrate her birthday." Shauna said as Olivia placed Claire and Teddy's plates on the table.

"Shauna that's enough." Olivia said.

Neila looked at Olivia and Shauna and didn't say anything.

"What? I can talk to my abuela Neila about Carmen's party."

"Shauna." Neila said quietly.

"No. I do everything right and you still treat me like a baby!" Shauna shouted at Olivia.

Olivia drank her carrot juice and tapped her foot. She was trying to stay calm.

"I am not your baby!" Shauna screamed at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Fitz.

"You're done Shauna. Go to your room." Fitz said.

"For what? I didn't do anything!" Shauna shouted at Fitz.

"Shauna listen to Olivia and her husband." Nelia said quietly.

"No!" Shauna shouted.

Olivia got up from her chair and took Shauna's plate and sat it on the counter.

"You are done. Go to your room."

Shauna didn't move from her chair.

"Now!" Olivia shouted.

Shauna jumped up from her chair and ran to her room.

Neila looked at the wall embarrassed by Shauna's behavior.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior. I raised her better than that." Neila said.

"It's fine." Olivia said sitting back down at the table.

"I know how to handle my child. She will not be getting a car."

Neila sat back in her chair.

"Do you think that is kind of harsh? I did promise her a car for helping Carmen." Neila said to Olivia.

"When Shauna deserves a car, I will let you buy her one. She is not getting a car right now." Olivia said to Neila.

"Ok, she won't get a car." Neila said sighing.

"I should be going." Neila said looking at her watch.

"Can I tell Shauna I will talk to her later?" Neila asked Olivia.

"Yes." Olivia said.

Neila placed her dishes in the sink and walked to Shuana's room.

"She is so mean." Shauna said as Neila walked in her room.

"Be a good girl for me Shauna. If you are a good girl maybe Olivia will let you come visit me in Spain for spring break." Neila said.

Shauna smiled.

"Thank you for coming over here abulea Neila."

"I will call you later tonight." Neila said as she gave Shauna a hug and walked out of her room.

"Thank you for having me for dinner." Neila said as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome anytime." Olivia said as she closed the door.


	94. Chapter 94

"Claire are you ok?" Olivia asked after she noticed Claire was still sitting at the dinner table.

"My stomach hurts mommy." Claire said with her head on the table.

Olivia walked over and felt Clair's forehead.

"You are burning up." Olivia said.

"Come on. I'm going to get you some medicine and get you to bed." Olivia said taking Claire's arm and helping her up from the table.

Claire reached for Olivia to pick her up.

"My stomach hurts mommy!" Claire said as she started crying.

Olivia reached down to pick Claire up and Claire grabbed her stomach.

"Fitz!" Olivia called into the living room.

Olivia looked down at Claire just as she threw up on the kitchen floor.

Fitz ran in the kitchen and was momentarily in shock watching Claire throw up. Fitz picked Claire up when she had finished throwing up and carried her to the sofa.

Olivia looked around the kitchen panicking. She grabbed her phone and called 911.

"Claire what's wrong?" Fitz asked.

"My stomach hurts!" Claire said crying.

Shauna came out of her room to see what all the noise was about. Jacob was crying. Teddy was next door at his friend's house. Shauna walked in the kitchen and saw Olivia shaking and the vomit on the floor.

"Mommy are you ok!" Shauna asked running up to Olivia.

"It's Claire" Olivia said looking at Shauna with tears in her eyes.

Shauna ran in the living room where Claire was crying on the sofa. Fitz was trying to calm her down.

Shauna walked back in the kitchen.

"Calm down mommy." Shauna said as she pulled a chair out for Olivia.

Olivia sat down and tried to stop crying. Shauna walked in the nursery to get Jacob. She walked back in the kitchen and quickly heated the breast milk in the fridge.

"Mommy I need you to give Jacob his bottle while I clean this mess up. Can you do that mommy?" Shauna asked.

Olivia nodded her head yes and wiped her eyes. Shauna handed Jacob to Olivia and walked to the storage closet to get the mop. She mopped the floor and took Jacob from Olivia. She put him back in his crib and answered the door when she heard the paramedics at the door.

"I'm going with her!" Olivia said as the paramedics loaded Claire on the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

Olivia got in the back of the ambulance and Fitz grabbed his phone to call his security. His security was at the door a minute later to escort him to the hospital.

"Shauna watch Jacob while we are gone. Go tell Teddy to come home in an hour. " Fitz said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Shauna stood in the living room shocked. She walked to Olivia and Fitz room and grabbed the baby monitor. She turned on the living room TV and cried hoping that Claire would be ok.


	95. Chapter 95

Olivia and Fitz sat in Claire's hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back with information about Claire's condition. She had cried the whole ride to the hospital. The doctor had given her a sedative to calm her down. Fitz looked at how distraught Olivia looked. Her face was in her hands and she was staring at the wall.

"Come here Sweet Baby." Fitz said as she reached his hand over to Olivia.

Olivia stood up and walked over to Fitz. She climbed in the plastic hospital chair with him and leaned her head against his chest.

"What's wrong with our baby?" Olivia asked as Fitz wrapped his arms around her back.

"She will be fine. You need to calm down. You can't stress out the baby." Fitz said tilting Olivia's face up to look at him.

"Ok." Olivia said as she got up and walked back to her chair.

The doctor came in the room a few minutes later.

"Claire is fine." The doctor said looking at Olivia and Fitz.

"She just needs her appendix removed. I can schedule the surgery for a few hours from now." The doctor said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Fitz looked at Olivia. Her lip was trembling and he could see she was about to start crying again. This pregnancy was making her so emotional.

"That will be fine doctor." Fitz said.

"How long will she need to be in the hospital?" Fitz asked.

"She should be back home in less than week." The doctor said.

"I will be back in a few minutes. The nurse will be in here shortly with some consent forms for you to sign." The doctor said as he walked out of Claire's room.

"I'm not going on the cruise." Olivia said.

"I'm not leaving my baby." Olivia said shaking her head.

Fitz sighed.

"You can stay here with Claire, and I will take the kids on the cruise." Fitz said.

Fitz looked at his phone when he heard it ringing.

"Hello Teddy?" Fitz said.

"What wrong with Claire?' Teddy asked.

"She needs her appendix removed." Fitz said.

"Oh ok." Teddy said.

"Do I really have to listen to Shauna?" Teddy asked.

"Yes you have to listen to Shauna. She is in charge until me and Olivia come back home."

"Ok dad." Teddy said as he hung up the phone.

The nurse walked in a few minutes later with consent forms for Olivia and Fitz to sign. Fitz signed the papers.

"We're going to let her rest for a few hours and then we are going to prep her for surgery. The cafeteria is still open if you want to go get something to eat." The nurse said as she walked towards the door.

"We're fine. Thanks." Fitz said as the nurse opened the door.

"Ok. Press the nurse button if you need anything." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Olivia nodded her head as the nurse walked out of the room.

"She is going to be ok Livvy." Fitz said as he reached over and held Olivia's hand.

Olivia nodded her head. She sat back in her chair and leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to take a nap. She was cold and tired. She had run out of the house without a coat. Fitz stood up and put his jacket around Olivia. He pressed a button on the wall and turned on the TV in Claire's room.


	96. Chapter 96

Lauren walked in Claire's hospital room. She had just got of surgery and they had moved her to a bigger room. Olivia was sleeping on the sofa in the room and Fitz was sitting in one of the chairs watching TV. Lauren smiled at Fitz and walked over to the sofa where Olivia was half asleep.

"Sit up Olivia." Lauren said as she tapped on Olivia's legs.

Olivia sat up.

"Hi mom, did you go check on Shauna, Jacob and Teddy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes they are fine. Jacob and Teddy were asleep. I had to tell Shauna to get off the phone and go to bed." Lauren said handing Olivia her coat she had brought from her house.

"Thanks mom." Olivia said as she took her coat from Lauren.

"Did you call and cancel the cruise?" Lauren asked Olivia.

"Mom the trip is nonrefundable. Fitz and I spent four thousand dollars on the cruise." Olivia said.

"I'm not going. I'm staying with Claire. Fitz is going to take Shauna, Jacob, and Teddy on the cruise.

"I will keep Jacob." Lauren said.

"Thanks." Fitz said smiling at Lauren.

"I can keep Claire too so you can go on the cruise Olivia." Lauren said.

"No. I'm staying with Claire." Olivia said.

Olivia looked over at Claire when she heard her make a sound. Claire moved her arm and cried when she felt the IV in her hand.

"Ouch." Claire said as she woke up.

Olivia walked over to Claire.

"Mommy why is this in my hand? It hurts." Claire said.

"Keep your arm still. The doctor will take it out when he says you don't need it anymore." Olivia said.

"What happened mommy?" Claire asked.

"The doctor took your appendix out." Olivia said.

"Hi Claire bear." Fitz said as he walked over and kissed Claire on her forehead.

"Hi daddy." Claire said.

"When can I go home?" Claire asked.

"In a few days." Olivia said.

"Daddy and I are going to stay here with you until you go home." Olivia said.

"Ok." Claire said smiling.

"Grandma did you buy me anything?" Claire asked when she spotted Lauren sitting on the sofa.

"Not yet, but I will tomorrow when the gift shop opens up." Lauren said as she walked over and kissed Claire on her cheek."

"Ok." Claire said.

"Can we watch cartoons?" Claire said.

Olivia took the remote and turned the channel to cartoons.

"I'm thirsty." Claire said.

Olivia rang the bell to call for the nurse.

"Yes?" The nurse said.

"Can you please bring Claire some apple juice." Olivia said to the nurse.

"I will be there in a moment." The nurse said to Olivia.

"You two stay here with Claire tonight. I will make sure the kids get to school tomorrow. Is Lena coming tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"No. She is off work tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Ok. I will keep Jacob as long as you need me to." Lauren said.

"I will see you tomorrow Claire bear." Lauren said as she walked out of the room.


	97. Chapter 97

"Guess what Claire?" The nurse said as she took Claire's temperature.

"What?" Claire asked as the nurse wrote down her temperature.

"You get to go home today." The nurse said.

"Really!" Claire said happily.

"Yep, but you have to stay in the house. You can't go outside and play for a few more weeks." The nurse said.

Claire folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"When will I get to go play outside with my friends again? It's boring at my house. My sister Shauna never wants to play with me and my brother Teddy is always playing baseball with his friends. Jacob is a baby and my Mommy says we can't play with him yet." Claire said to the nurse.

Olivia walked in Claire's hospital room and stood in the doorway.

"I'm sure your Mommy will find plenty of fun things for you to do." The nurse said as she turned around and smiled at Olivia.

She picked up the thermometer and her clipboard and walked out of the room.

"We are going to have a lot of fun. It's just going to be you and Mommy for the next week." Olivia said as she walked in the room and sat next to Claire on her bed.

"Where is everybody else going to be?" Claire asked.

Olivia paused. Fitz and Olivia still hadn't told the kids about the Disney cruise they were going on tomorrow.

"They are going on a cruise that we already had planned." Olivia said as she picked up on one the Barbie dolls on Claire's hospital bed.

"I want to go!" Claire said loudly.

"You can't go Claire. You just had surgery. We are going to stay home and have our own vacation." Olivia said.

"Okay." Claire said sadly.

The nurse came in the room a few minutes later with Claire's discharge papers. Olivia was tired. She hadn't had a good night's sleep all week. She had went home in the daytime a few times throughout the week to take a nap and see Jacob, but she had spent every night sleeping next to Claire in the hospital. Fitz had stayed the first night, but Olivia told him he could go home because she saw uncomfortable he was sleeping on the hospital chairs.

Olivia listened to the nurse talk about Claire's prescriptions and follow-up care. Claire was dressed and ready to go by the time the nurse had finished talking.

"Come on Fitz is waiting outside." Olivia said as she grabbed Claire's hand and walked out of the hospital room.

"Where is my car?" Olivia asked when Fitz had parked in the garage.

Olivia walked in the house and walked to Shauna's room. She was gone. She checked Teddy's room and the nursery. Teddy and Jacob were also gone. She went back to the kitchen to get her phone out of her purse.

"Mom are Shauna, Teddy, and Jacob with you?" Olivia asked.

"Jacob is here." Shauna brought him over a few hours ago.

"Shauna and Teddy said they were going over their friends' houses and would be back in a few hours. " Lauren said.

"Okay mom. I'm going to call Shauna." Olivia said.

Olivia looked through her phone and dialed Shauna's number.

"Hello?" Shauna said.

"Why did you run off with my car?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I didn't think you would be home until later tonight. I will bring your car back in an hour Mommy." Shauna said.

"What is all that noise in the background?" Olivia asked.

"I'm at the skating rink. I'm going to leave in a few minutes to bring your car."

"Get off the phone Shauna!" a girl yelled in the background.

"Hey don't push me Meagan!" Shauna yelled as she took the phone away from her ear.

"I will be there in an hour Mommy." Shauna said as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Mommy you told me we were going to have our own vacation."

Claire said as she came in the kitchen with a pink bucket filled with hair bows.

"So, since I get to do what I want, I want to comb your hair."

Claire said as she sat the pink bucket on the counter.

Fitz looked at Claire at smile. Olivia picked up some of the hair bows and shook her head.

"You are not messing up my hair." Olivia said.

Claire climbed on a chair and quickly ran her hands through Olivia's hair.

"Too late!" Claire shouted as she reached in the bucket for a comb and jeweled headband.

"Doesn't Mommy look pretty Daddy?" Claire asked Fitz.

"She sure does." Fitz said smiling as he kissed Olivia on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.


	98. Chapter 98

One hour later Olivia, Fitz, and Claire were watching a movie. Olivia got up to answer the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked puzzled when she saw the uniformed police officer at her door.

"Hello ma'am." The officer said.

"What wrong?" Olivia asked the officer.

"Are you the parent of Shauna Davis?" The officer asked.

"Yes."

"Ma'am." The officer paused and looked in the house at Fitz.

Fitz stood up and walked over to the door. The officer stepped away from the door so Olivia and Fitz could step outside.

"Shauna was in a car accident. There were six passengers in the SUV. The SUV is registered to Olivia Pope. The woman driving the SUV was Carmen Sanchez. Carmen, Shauna, and two other passengers died at the scene of the accident.

Olivia screamed.

"What!" Olivia shouted as tears ran down her face.

"How did it happen?" Olivia asked.

"There were alcohol bottles in the SUV. We think they were coming from the skating rink since there were several pairs of skates in the back of the SUV." The officer said.

"I'm sorry." the officer said as Olivia started crying.

The officer handed Olivia a sheet of paper and walked away from their door.

Olivia fell on the ground and cried. Claire came to the door to see what was going on. Fitz picked Olivia up off the ground and took her in the house. He carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed. Olivia cried louder.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as she came in the room and saw Olivia crying.

Clarie started crying when Olivia and Fitz would not answer her.

Fitz looked at Olivia and Claire crying. He stood up and leaned against the wall. He was in shock. He closed his eyes and let the tears he was trying to hold back fall.


	99. Chapter 99

Olivia laid on her bed and stared at the wall. Fitz was in the family room and Claire had cried herself to sleep. It was dark outside. Olivia looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 11:00. Olivia got out of her bed and walked to Shauna's room. She sat on her floor and cried. She looked at the nightstand and saw the small photos in a frame that Shauna kept of their first "Shauna Day." Olivia was wearing a jeweled headband and had pink bows in her hair. She smiled and cried as she thought back to that day she went to mall the after letting Shauna decorate her hair.

She stood and walked to Shauna's dresser. She smelled the perfume that Shauna always wore. She cried as she sprayed the perfume on her arm. She put her arm up to her nose and cried louder. She walked over to the window and picked up the sweater Shauna had left on her window seat. It was her favorite sweater. Fitz came in the room and saw Olivia sitting on the window seat crying.

"I let her have this sweater." Olivia said through her tears.

"You will be okay Olivia." Fitz said as he hugged Olivia.

"No, I won't be okay Fitz. My baby girl is gone." Olivia cried into Fitz shirt.

Fitz tried to calm Olivia down, but she would not stop crying.

Fitz and Olivia looked up when they heard someone walk in Shauna's room.

"I'm so sorry Mommy." Shauna said sadly as she walked further into her room.

Olivia stood up when she saw Shauna come in her room. Her expression changed to shock. Fitz turned white when he saw Shauna. Olivia ran over and hugged Shauna.

"Hey what's going on?" Shauna asked scared by Olivia running over and hugging her.

"I know you're mad, but I'm so sorry. I meant to bring you your car back. I got in a fight with Carmen and Megan at the skating rink. They took my purse and ran off with your car. Megan wanted to go to the new teen club that is opening tonight at 9:00 with our other friends. I told her no, and that I had to go home to bring you your car before dark. Megan forgot her license and she asked could she borrow mine since we look alike. I told her no. Megan and Carmen were mad because I wouldn't give Megan my license. Meagan couldn't get in the club without a picture ID. Megan pushed me and grabbed my purse. Your car keys were in my purse. Carmen took your keys out of my purse and handed Megan my license. I tried to get my license and your keys back but they got in your car and drove off too fast with four of our other friends in the backseat. I only had $7 in my pocket that was the change from the snacks I bought at the skating rink. My phone is in my purse so I couldn't call anyone. The skating rink had just closed. I took the subway and two buses to get here. I don't know where your car is." Shauna said as she quickly stepped back, scared that Olivia would slap her.

Olivia cried and hugged Shauna.

"What's wrong Mommy? You're not mad that I came home late, or that I don't know where your car is?" Shauna asked confused.

Olivia held Shauna tighter and cried.

"I don't care about the damn car." Olivia choked out through her tears.

Shauna looked confused. She hugged Olivia back and was happy she wasn't in trouble.


	100. Chapter 100

Shauna tried to move out of Olivia's hug. Olivia hugged her tighter.

"Mommy I can't breathe." Shauna said as she tried to pry Olivia's arms from around her.

"You're hugging me to tight." Shauna said.

Olivia let Shauna go.

"What is going on?" Shauna asked.

"Why are you not mad that I lost your car."

Olivia sat back down on the window seat. Fitz held Olivia's hand. Fitz phone rang.

"Hello Lauren." Fitz said as he answered the phone.

"Yes it's okay to send Teddy back over here. I will have Olivia call you in a few minutes." Fitz said as he hung up the phone.

Shauna looked confused. Olivia looked at her hands not wanting to tell Shauna the news about her friends.

Shauna looked at Olivia and Fitz and figured something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Shauna asked loudly as she looked at Olivia and Fitz.

"Shauna." Fitz said as he squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Your friends were in a car accident when they left the skating rink."

Shauna gasped and started trembling. She wiped the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Are they okay." Shauna asked after Fitz paused.

"No." Fitz said.

"Carmen, Megan, and two of your other friends died." Fitz said.

Shauna put her hand up to her mouth and fell on the floor.

"What? No!" Shauna cried.

"Carmen!" Shauna screamed as she cried on the floor.

Olivia wiped the tears that were brimming in the corner of her eyes.

Fitz walked over and held Shauna's hand.

"This is my fault!" Shauna screamed.

"I should have just driven them to where they wanted to go." Shauna cried.

"It's not your fault Shauna." Fitz said as walked over to Shauna's dresser and grabbed the box of Kleenex. He handed Shauna the box.

Olivia walked over to Shauna and sat on the floor beside her.

"You're going to be okay." Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Shauna.

Shauna shook her head no and cried into Olivia's shirt.


	101. Chapter 101

"This is not going to be okay." Shauna cried as she stood up from the floor.

"Abuela Nelia." Shauna said as she looked around the room panicking.

"I need a phone!" Shauna said quickly.

Fitz quickly handed Shauna his phone. Shauna dialed Neila's phone number. She didn't answer.

"She's not answering." Shauna said as she handed Fitz his phone.

"I have to go make sure she is okay. I know she is devastated." Shauna said she put her hands up to her mouth.

"Carmen." Shauna said quietly as she wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes again.

Shauna walked over and picked her sweater up off the window seat.

"She is still in DC. She was supposed to leave tomorrow. I'm going to her hotel to make sure she is okay. Can I borrow your car Fitz?" Shauna asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Shauna not right now." Olivia said.

"We will take you to see Nelila tomorrow." Olivia said.

"No! I need to go now." Shauna shouted.

Olivia stood up and hugged Shauna.

"She was my best friend." Shauna cried.

"My friends…they're..." Shauna sat back on the floor and covered her face with her hands.

Fitz stood up and walked in the family room when he heard Teddy walk in the house.

"Dad what's going on. Why couldn't I come home when I finished playing baseball?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing. It's okay now." Fitz said.

"Who is that crying?" Teddy asked when he walked in the hallway.

"Shauna. I will tell you about it tomorrow." Fitz said.

"Hey dad. There was a sheet of paper on the kitchen table this morning. It said something about a cruise. Are we going on a cruise?" Teddy asked happily.

Fitz sighed.

"We will talk about it later Teddy."

"Okay dad." Teddy said as he walked to his room.


	102. Chapter 102

Olivia walked to her and Fitz bedroom and climbed in bed next to Fitz. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and sighed into her neck. It was 1:00 in the morning. They were supposed to leave for the cruise at 6:00 in the morning. There had been so much going on. Neither one of them had spoken about the cruise.

"What do you want to do about the cruise?" Fitz asked.

Olivia paused before answering Fitz.

"We are going, all of us."

Fitz looked at Olivia trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"I think we all need a vacation. Claire can stay in her room on the ship. Shauna needs to get away. She won't want to go on the cruise after everything that has just happened, but she is going. She needs a vacation. "Olivia said as she sat up and took Fitz arm from around her waist.

"So, since our flight leaves in a few hours, we need to get up and pack now." Olivia said as she climbed out the bed. "

Olivia turned on the light and walked over to her dresser. She started pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed. She went to the closet and took out her suitcase. She quickly packed her suitcase and walked to Claire's room."

"I will pack Claire and Shauna's suitcases; you make sure Teddy and Jacob have everything they need." Olivia said to Fitz before walking out of their room. "

15 minutes later, they were packed and back in their bed. Fitz set the alarm clock for 4:00 and pulled Olivia close to him. Olivia laid her head on Fitz chest and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

It felt like they were only sleep a few minutes before the alarm went off. Olivia ignored the alarm and kept her head on Fitz chest. Fitz turned off the alarm and kissed Olivia on her lips.

"Get up Sweet Baby." Fitz said as he sat up and took Olivia's hand.

He pulled her out of the bed and towards the shower. Olivia was so sleepy she was walking into walls. Fitz helped her undress and pulled her into the shower. He splashed some water on her face. Olivia wiped the water out of her eyes and reached for her bodywash. They quickly showered and dressed. Olivia sat on the bed as she watched Fitz pull their suitcases into the hall.

"Get up Sweet Baby." Fitz said as he noticed Olivia trying to fall back asleep.

Olivia stretched and got off the bed. She put her hair in a ponytail and walked to Claire's room.

"Get up Claire." Olivia said sleepily.

"For what?" Claire asked sadly. She still didn't know Shauna was okay.

"We are going on the cruise." Olivia said as she pulled Claire's suitcase to the door.

"Without Shauna?" Claire asked.

"Shauna is okay. She is in her room sleeping."

Claire looked at Olivia in shock. She climbed out of bed and walked as fast as she could to Shauna's room.

"Shauna!" Claire screamed as she jumped on Shauna's bed.

Olivia walked to Shauna's room.

"Shauna." Olivia said as she sat next to her on her bed.

"Get up baby we are going on a cruise."

Shauna sat up and looked at Olivia like she was crazy.

"What? I'm not going on a cruise. My friends are dead." Shauna said as she started crying again.

Claire looked at Olivia confused.

"Claire go with your Daddy and Teddy." Olivia said as she nudged Claire to leave the room.

Claire nodded her head and walked towards the family room where she heard Fitz and Teddy talking.

"Shauna you need a vacation. You can be sad when you get back, but just do this for me ok." Olivia said as she hugged Shauna.

Shauna sighed and looked at the suitcase on the floor. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head yes.

Olivia stood up and took Shauna's hand. Shauna grabbed her suitcase and they walked in the family room with Fitz, Claire, Teddy and Jacob.

Olivia smiled as they waited on Fitz security to take them to the airport. They were finally going on vacation.


	103. Chapter 103

Olivia was sitting on the balcony with Jacob outside her and Fitz room. She was waiting for the concierge to bring Jacob's pack and play. Fitz was in the shower. Claire was in her room sleeping. Teddy was on the Aquaduck. Shauna was in her room. Olivia walked back in her room when she heard her phone ringing. Olivia debated answering when she saw Christina's name on her caller ID. She decided to answer.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Hi, Olivia it's Christina. I'm calling for Shauna. I've been calling her, but she hasn't been answering her phone. Can I speak with her?"

"This is not a good time Christina."

Christina sighed.

"Olivia I really do not want to argue with you. My sister just died and Shauna was her friend. I'm planning Carmen's funeral and I want to ask Shauna if she wants to speak."

Olivia looked at the bathroom door when Fitz walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry to hear about Carmen. I will have Shauna call you later Christina."

"Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Christina." Olivia said as she hung up her phone.

"Christina?" Fitz said when Olivia hung up the phone.

"Yeah she wants Shauna to speak at Carmen's funeral." Olivia said.

"When is the funeral? Will we even be back in time?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know. I know I don't want to upset Shauna." Olivia said.

"Shauna is going to be upset no matter what." Fitz said.

They both looked at the door when the concierge knocked. Fitz walked to the closet and Olivia opened the door.

"Here is your pack and play. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you. We're fine." Olivia said as she laid Jacob in the pack and play.

"I'm going to go talk to Shauna." Olivia said as she put some toys in Jacob's pack and play.

Olivia started to wonder if she made the right decision as she walked to Shauna's room. She knew Shauna would be really upset if she had to miss Carmen's funereal. Olivia knocked on Shauna's door and waited for her to answer. Shauna opened her door and stared at Olivia without saying a word. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Do you need something?" Shauna asked. Her voice cracked when she spoke.

Olivia walked in Shauna's room and sat on the bed.

Shauna closed her door and stood in front of Olivia.

"Shauna did you hear me when I told you, we thought you were in the accident?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. My friends are dead and It's my fault. If I had just driven them to where they wanted to go, they would not be dead right now. I just wanted to get you your car back on time. I was going to drop everyone off at home and bring you your car back. No, they wanted me to drive to the liquor store so Carmen get a few beers before going to the club. I told Carmen I would take her home and she could drive her own car. She complained that her car was not big enough to transport everyone. She said I was a selfish bitch because I had an SUV and wouldn't take them to the club. I said it's not my SUV it's Olivia's. That was the last thing I said to her. They took my purse and that was the last time I saw them." Shauna said as she looked out the window at the ocean.

"I was mad. It was cold and I had to take the subway and two buses to get back home. I planned on going to Carmen's house today and telling her how bogus she is. I was so mad at Carmen and Megan. I don't even want to face my family. I know they will blame me for the accident." Shauna said as she started crying again.

"They don't blame you for the accident." Olivia said as she stood up.

Shauna wiped her eyes and looked at Olivia.

"You need to realize that this is not your fault. You didn't make them steal my car. You didn't make Carmen drink and drive. It's not your fault." Olivia said as she hugged Shauna.

"Now, we are in the middle of the ocean and we are about to go island hop several Caribbean islands." Olivia said as she looked out the window.

Shauna sniffled back her tears and smiled.

"Let's go to the spa." Olivia said as she let Shauna go.

Shauna nodded her head.

"The spa sounds nice." Shauna whispered as she took Olivia's hand and walked out of the room.


	104. Chapter 104

Olivia and Shauna were sitting on the cruise ship deck watching the sunset. They were enjoying their vacation. Shauna had stopped crying and had smiled a few times since they left the spa. She didn't talk much. Olivia kept their conversations light with talks of the beach and more visits to the spa.

"Look there's a whale." Shauna said as she pointed at the water.

"It sure is." Olivia said as she sat up in her chair to get a closer look.

Olivia and Shauna looked at Olivia's phone when it started ringing.

"It's Christina." Olivia said.

"I will talk to her." Shauna said with a sigh as she picked up Olivia's phone.

"Hi mom." Shauna said.

"I called for you earlier today." Christina said.

"I was going to call you." Shauna said as put her strawberry daiquiri on the small table next to her.

"Would you like refills?" The waiter asked as he walked by them.

"Yes, without alcohol." Olivia said to the waiter.

"Where are you Shauna?" Christina asked.

"I'm on a cruise ship." Shauna said hesitantly.

"You're on vacation when four of your friends just died Shauna?" Christina asked.

"It wasn't my idea." Shauna said.

Christina paused for a moment. Shauna started crying again. Olivia looked over at Shauna ready to take the phone away.

"Stop crying. This is not your fault. Carmen made a choice. What did I always tell you Shauna?" Christina asked.

"You can do what you want, but be prepared to deal with the consequences of your decisions." Shauna said through her tears.

"That's right. Carmen made a choice. It was a bad choice, but she made that decision. I'm sad that Carmen is dead, but I'm not blaming this on you." Christina said as she swallowed the tears in her throat.

"What about Abuela Nelia?" Shauna asked as she wiped her eyes.

"She is really upset right now. She is not mad at you. She is just upset and sad. She is not talking to anyone right now." Christina said.

"And everybody else? Do they blame me?" Shauna asked.

Christina sighed.

"I'm not going to let anyone blame this on you Shauna. Will you be back by Friday?" Christina asked.

"Will we be back by Friday Mommy?" Shauna asked Olivia.

Olivia shook her head no.

Shauna blinked away the tears in her eyes before speaking.

"Mom we won't be back by Friday."

"Ok. I'm leaving for Spain on Friday night. I will call you when I get back to Barcelona. Goodbye Shauna."

"Goodbye." Shauna said as she hung up the phone.

Shauna wiped her eyes and handed Olivia her phone.

"I'm sorry you are going to miss Carmen's funeral." Olivia said.

Shauna smiled and wiped her tears.

"There's another whale." Shauna said as she pointed at the water.

Olivia picked up her strawberry daiquiri and smiled at Shauna. She hoped Shauna would make it through their vacation without having an emotional breakdown.


End file.
